Now is the Winter of Our Discontent
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. What if T'Pol left the ship before the Expanse and Archer died while in the Expanse. The fate of the Federation changes in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a scar across the Earth made by an alien race. Millions were killed, murdered for a reason no one understood. Commander Charles Anthony Tucker III lost his baby sister in the attack, his Elizabeth. He still had other siblings, but he just wasn't as close to them as he was with her. She was special, not just because she was his sister, but because she was special.

Now, he was back on the Enterprise, which was given the task to find the race that attacked Earth and make sure it never happens again. Adjusting his flight suit uniform, he buzzed the Captain's Ready Room then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Enter," Jonathan Archer barked.

Just from the Captain's tone, he knew that Archer was in a bad mood. Trip entered the Ready Room to see SubCommander T'Pol in her purple Vulcan catsuit looking slightly fidgety, which for a Vulcan was as good as pacing out of frustration. He had learned to notice these little differences.

"You called for me, Cap'n," he said.

"Yeah, Trip. SubCommander T'Pol has been recalled by the Vulcan High Command. We are rendezvousing with the Ti'Mar so that ship can take her back to Earth where Ambassador Soval is waiting for her," he said barely containing his anger.

Trip looked at T'Pol, who seemed as if she didn't want to make eye contact with him. Over the first year of their mission, he and T'Pol argued over almost everything. During the second year of the mission, they had become friends. Hell, he even started to become attracted to her, really attracted to her. Why wouldn't he? She was beautiful for a Vulcan or a Human woman with sensuous lips, bedroom eyes and a body that made him lose his concentration.

"I'm surprised that you'd want to leave us," Trip said.

"I do not wish to leave the _Enterprise_, Commander," she said sounding as if she was overly controlling herself. "I have been order by Vulcan High Command to leave the _Enterprise_ before it reaches the Delphic Expanse. I cannot go against their orders."

"Damn the Vulcan High Command," growled Trip, "we need you. You're the best XO in Starfleet."

Archer smiled at this exchange. There was a time when hearing a compliment coming out of Trip's mouth for T'Pol would have floored him, but they had grown closer and become friends.

T'Pol looked at Trip and stared at him. _This Human has always confused me. He causes emotions to stir in me. Maybe it is a good thing for me to leave. _

Trip stared back at her. Suddenly, everything he wanted to say escaped his mind. _God, she is beautiful. _

"With T'Pol leaving, Trip, you are doing double duty," said Archer. "You're my First Officer and Chief Engineer now."

"Damn, Cap'n, I can't be your First Officer," Trip protested.

"Yes, you can," said Archer then he looked at T'Pol. "We rendezvous in forty minutes with the Ti'Mar, SubCommander. That doesn't give you much time to pack your things. I wish this ended differently, T'Pol."

"As do I, Captain Archer," said T'Pol.

She headed for the door when Trip spoke up, "I'll escort her to her quarters."

"Good idea, Trip."

Trip and T'Pol exited the Ready Room and started walking down the corridor towards the turbolift. They walked in silence until they finally reached her quarters. T'Pol entered her access code into her door's lock then she turned and looked at Trip.

"It has been a pleasure serving with you," she said.

"Yeah, same here," he replied.

"I need to pack now," she stated, even though there was part of her that would prefer to just stand there with Trip.

"I know, T'Pol," said Trip with some apprehension in his tone. "I really don't want you to leave, but I know you have no choice."

"I do not want to leave, either," she said simply.

They stood making eye contact with each other for a few moments until T'Pol realized just how attracted she was to this blonde hair Human.

"I must go," she said.

"Maybe I'll see you one last time before you go," he said.

"That would be satisfactory," she said then entered her quarters leaving Trip standing in the corridor with a sad expression on his face.

After a moment, he turned and strode down the corridor. He really was going to miss T'Pol. In some ways, she had become closest friends on the ship, even closer to him than Archer or Malcolm. They spent a great deal of time with each other working on problems and the more time they spent together the more time he wanted to spend with her.

STSTST

T'Pol had her duffel bag over her shoulder and another bag in her right hand, as she stood by the hatch where the Vulcan shuttle was going to dock. Captain Archer was speaking to Captain Vanek and would join her soon. She had said her goodbyes on the bridge and now wished a few moments alone.

She believed the Vulcan High Command was wrong in their decision to remove her from the _Enterprise_. If Vulcan was a true ally to Earth, then having her on the Enterprise was a symbol of that allegiance. Instead of support, Vulcan was showing a lacking of support to a people and planet in mourning and pain. She was highly disappointed.

"T'Pol," Trip's voice broke her rumination.

She dropped her duffel and bag and turned to see Trip standing there. He looked slightly flushed, as if he had been running.

"I didn't want to miss you so I ran from Engineering," he smiled.

"I would have understood if you missed the opportunity to offer me a farewell," she said.

"I wouldn't have understood, though, darlin'," he said then moved closer to her.

Darlin'. The word almost took her breath away. She knew it was a form of affection he used, but it perplexed her that he used it on her.

"I really wanted to say a proper goodbye to you," he said.

Unexpectedly, Trip reached with his right hand and gently caressed her left ear. T'Pol was shocked by his boldness, yet she did nothing to stop him other than feel the burn of blushing. She knew that the tips of her ears must have a slight greenish discoloration at the moment.

His hand moved from her ear to her chin. Since he was much taller than she was, he gently moved her chin up towards his face then he captured her lips with his own. At first, she didn't respond to his boldness, but within seconds, she found her mouth opening and their tongues caressing each other. The kiss stopped and he stood back.

"I know that was bold of me and I broke every rule and regulation there is when dealing with a Vulcan, but I'd hate myself if I didn't kiss you before you left," he said.

"Why?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"Why did I kiss you or why would I hate myself if I didn't kiss you?" he asked her.

"Both," she said.

"I kissed you because I have feelings for you and I would have hated myself for not doing it because I'd probably never get another chance to do it. Maybe it's my sister's death which makes me feel like I shouldn't waste any more time, or maybe as far as I can see without backup this mission we are going on is probably a suicide one, but I thought this was as good as time as any to kiss you," he said.

"Commander, you have…," T'Pol started to speak.

"No need to finish what you're going to say, darlin'. I know you probably don't have feelings for me," he said then his demeanor and body language became more professional and less Trip-like. "I apologize for being so forward, SubCommander. I hope you have a good trip,"

Before he could turn and leave, T'Pol closed the gap between them. Her hands went up around the back of his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. For what seemed like a brief eternity, they kissed by the hatch finally separating, though their eyes never broke contact.

_Has he always had such blue eyes? _T'Pol regained her composure. She was about to speak when they heard someone clear their throats.

"You two saying goodbye?" asked Archer as he exited the turbolift and came down the corridor.

Trip didn't know how much Archer had seen, and he didn't care. Suddenly, there was a slight movement of the ship, as the Vulcan shuttle docked. T'Pol picked up her bags.

"Captain, it has been a pleasure serving with you," she said then she nodded towards him.

"T'Pol, I'm going to miss you," he said then offered her his right hand to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. It was a quick handshake. Trip then offered her his right hand. She took his hand and allowed all her ability as a touch telepath to reach into him. In the few seconds, they shook hands she felt his affection for her and desire for her. She released his hand. Instinctively, she reached up and touched the PSI points on his face and made a quick connection, a koon-ut-la, betrothal bond, replacing the one she used to have with Koss.

Trip felt a slight buzz in his head, as he suddenly himself almost attached to T'Pol in some way. She put her hand down, realizing in Commander Tucker, an emotional, obstinate, and frustrating Human that she may have found her t'hy'la. Quickly, she formed the Ta'al.

"Live long and prosper," she said.

"Same to you, T'Pol," Trip said.

Trip moved over to the hatch door, checked to see if the connection between the ship and shuttle was clean then opened the hatch. T'Pol nodded to both men then exited the _Enterprise_ and entered the Vulcan shuttle. As she made her way into the shuttle, a Subaltern greeted her and told her to strap into a seat. After stowing her bags, she sat down and strapped in then she brought the fingers of her right hand up to her lips and touched them. They still tingled from her kiss with Trip. _Trip. _

Back on the Enterprise Archer had a quizzical look on his face as he stared at Trip.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope," answered Trip.

"Well, you're now my First Officer, so why don't you come up to the Bridge with me. I want you there when we enter the expanse."

"You're the captain, Cap'n," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Book One

Chapter One

_**Acting Captain Charles Anthony Tucker Log, Supplemental**_

_Today we are buried Captain Archer and Porthos. A Mark I torpedo casing has been gutted and the Captain and Porthos placed inside and to be fired into space. I am now in charge. The crew is devastated. There is a sadness hanging in the air. There is also a sense that our mission has already failed three weeks into it. We can't turn back, though. This mission is too important to give up before it even has started. _

Trip turned off the log recorder and leaned back in his chair. He needed to effect immediate changes if the mission was going to succeed.

"Damn it, Jon, why'd you have to die," he sighed.

It appeared that the thermobaric clouds, which surrounded the Delphic Expanse acted as a dampening field for communications outside of the Expanse. There were two alternatives: exit the Expanse and contact Starfleet or continue the mission. The choice belonged to Trip.

Sticking his tongue in the right side of his cheeks, Trip suddenly got lost in thought. His mind returned to two days ago when Archer died.

_They had their first run in with the Xindi and discovered quickly that they were out-powered, outgunned, and outmanned. The Enterprise only avoided destruction with a retreat in a nebula and some luck. Trip now was left to put the ship back together and he was pissed. They needed help. If only the Discovery was ready because they needed the backup. _

"_Commander Tucker to the Captain's Ready Room immediately. We have an emergency," the voice of Ensign Sato broke the silence of Engineering. _

_Trip, who had been working on an EPS conduit, dropped out of the Jeffries tube and looked for Lieutenant Hess. _

"_Hess," he yelled. _

_The small framed and attractive young woman was underneath a console effecting repairs. She pushed herself out from underneath and stood up. _

"_Yes, sir," she said. _

"_You are in charge, Jane, until I return," he said. _

"_Yes, sir," she said. _

_Trip headed off to the Ready Room. In his three weeks acting as First Officer and Chief Engineer, he'd grown used to extra-long shifts. In some ways, he was thankful that he had developed insomnia since they started this mission because sleep wasn't an option. _

_As he exited the turbolift, he saw a small crowd gathered near the entrance of the Ready Room. He shook his head. Everyone should be at their posts. _

"_Make a hole," he bellowed. _

_Crewmen stepped aside allowing him access to the Ready Room. The door was open and he saw a sight he'd never forget greeting him on the floor. Porthos looked as if he had been turned inside out, while Captain Archer was lying there in terrible pain. His body was twisted in ways a Human body should never be twisted into. A damn spatial anomaly had skipped through the ship leaving havoc in its wake. Kneeling over him was Dr. Phlox, their Denobulan doctor. His usual jovial face was a mask of sadness. _

"_Commander, he wishes to speak to you," Phlox said. _

_Trip walked over to Archer and knelt beside him. His friend and mentor looked up at him. _

"_You're… in… charge," he spat the words out in spasms of pain. "Succeed." _

"_I will, Cap'n," he replied. _

_Archer died. It was as if he willed himself to stay alive in order to give his last order. _

Trip shook his head forcing himself out of the world of memories. He needed to be in the present because he needed to make some important changes. Leaning forward onto the desk that used to belong to Captain Archer, he pressed the comm button to connect him with Ensign Sato.

"Yes, Captain," she said.

He still was used to be called captain. It was actually painful to be addressed as captain but it was who he was for now.

"Hoshi, tell Malcolm and Major Hayes I want to see them in the Ready Room now," he said.

"Aye, aye, sire," she said.

He avoided saying my Ready Room. It was Jonathan's Ready Room not his. Trip sat back and waited for Malcolm and Hayes. He knew these two mixed about as well as matter and anti-matter but he needed to put together a senior Bridge crew quickly. There was a buzz at the door.

"Enter," he said.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Major Jeffery Hayes entered the Ready Rood. Trip and Malcolm were close friends, so he could tell that Malcolm was in full military mode. He stood there stiff as a board and Hayes stood beside him taking the same posture.

"At ease, you two," Trip said. "Take a seat."

Malcolm and Hayes sat in the two seats facing the desk. They waited for Trip to continue.

"I need an Executive Officer and a Tactical Officer," he said. "I need these officers to be men that I trust and whose talents and opinions I can rely on. Malcolm, I am giving you a battlefield commission of Lieutenant Commander and making you my XO."

"I will full my duties as best as I can, Captain," Malcolm said solemnly.

"I know, Malcolm," replied Trip, who then looked at Hayes. "With you, I am breaking regulations and tradition and making a MACO my Tactical Officer. Do you accept, Major?"

"I accept, sir," Hayes said.

"I am going to need you two to support me and help me. I'm a Goddamn Engineer not a captain and I don't have the time for a steep learning curve," said Trip.

"How are you going to handle Engineering?" asked Malcolm.

"Easy. Lieutenant Hess is the best I got. I'm going to turn over most my duties to her, but I am going to remain the Chief Engineer because I am the best we have," he said.

"Isn't that going to be difficult for you to do?" asked Hayes.

"Hell yes, it is going to be difficult. Damn near impossible, but she doesn't know these engines better than me and she definitely doesn't have my experience at piecing this ship back together," explained Trip. "When we need to be put back together then I'll be the one in charge down there."

"Whatever you need, sir, we will support you," said Malcolm. "You are our Captain now."

"Thank you, Malcolm," said Trip. "I'll send out a ship wide comm letting everyone know the changes in command. Malcolm, go to the quartermaster and get new pips, and Major Hayes, get yourself an Enterprise patch for your sleeve."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison and Trip chuckled.

"Carry on," Trip dismissed them.

Once they had left him alone in the Ready Room, Trip suddenly wished T'Pol was here. She would have become the captain of the ship, but more importantly, he would have felt better with her there. He missed her.

STSTST

T'Pol waited patiently outside of Admiral Forest office. His assistant told him that it would be another ten minutes or so. It had only been two days since she tendered her resignation to Ambassador Soval and the local representative of the Vulcan High Command. Once she returned to Earth, her mind would not stop thinking about the Enterprise and its Chief Engineer, Charles Tucker III.

Her logic told her it was wrong for her to leave the Enterprise, especially after she instinctively mind melded with Charles and evoked a koon-ut-la between them. It was undisciplined and wrong, but somehow she couldn't stop herself. She needed to touch his mind and begin a bond.

"SubCommander T'Pol, the Admiral is ready to see you," said the Lieutenant Commander, who acted as Forest adjunct.

"Thank you," she said.

Gracefully, T'Pol rose and followed the Lieutenant Commander into Forest office. Sitting behind a large desk was the Admiral Forest. As was his habit, he had a friendly smile on his face. He motioned T'Pol to take a seat as he finished signing off on some PADDs. He placed the PADDs to the side and looked at her.

"Now you requested this meeting, SubCommander T'Pol," said Forest. "How can I help you?"

"I am no longer SubCommander T'Pol. I resigned my commission two days ago. I will to enlist in Starfleet, Admiral. I believe I can be an asset," she said.

For a moment, it appeared as if Forest was speechless. He stared at T'Pol and then a sincere smile cracked his face. Having at least one, Vulcan on their side would be a positive. T'Pol would a great asset for Starfleet.

"I will need to talk to Fleet Admiral Fedorov, but I believe that there is a place for you in Starfleet, Sub… I mean Commander," he said changing her rank to a Starfleet one. "The _Discovery_ has a captain but it doesn't have an XO."

"I was hoping to resume my position aboard the _Enterprise_ when it returns from its mission," she said.

He smiled. Forest knew that T'Pol had shown loyalty to Captain Archer and admired that quality. Archer was lucky to have such a beautiful and loyal ally.

"We can make the position a temporary one. You see the launching of the _Discovery_ has been pushed up and I believe you can help in getting that ship ready. With your experience aboard the _Enterprise_, you should be able to assist in getting the kinks worked out and putting it through its angles and dangles. Anyway, its shakedown cruise will be to head off to the Delphic Expanse. The thermobaric clouds have caused an inability to communicate with the _Enterprise_," he said.

"When is the launch date?" she asked.

"It was a year from now, but we hope to move that up to nine months from now," he said.

"Have you heard any word about the _Enterprise_?" she asked.

"A trader ship said that he heard about a Starfleet ship that is being hunted by a race called the Xindi. It appears that it was the Xindi that attacked Earth," he said.

They were being hunted. A flush of emotions swept through T'Pol, which she quickly repressed.

"When may I get started?" asked T'Pol.

Forest grinned.

STSTST

"I'm sorry I handed you this bag of dicks," said Trip to Hess, "but we need every EPS conduit checked and if anything needs replacing then replaced."

"I understand, sir," she smiled.

"I can send some bag lunches to you and your crew," he said.

"That would be appreciated, sir," Hess said. "There are some of the Engineering crew who are now working on triple shift."

"Sandwiches, fruit juices, and coffee it is," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Hess.

Trip nodded and headed off to the Mess to place an order for Engineering. They had two more confrontations with Xindi ships and they both ended the same with damage done to the _Enterprise_ and a strategic retreat. A month and half since Captain Archer was dead and they were no closer to securing Earth's safety. Trip had enough of this, which was why he was having Hess go over all the EPS conduits. It was decided at an AOM, all officers meeting, that they would start procuring technology from the Xindi and anyone else who had a weapon system better than them.

In the Mess, Ensign Mayweather, Ensign Sato, and Corporal Amanda Cole sat together eating their dinner when Trip strode into the Mess. Hoshi noticed Corporal Cole's smile.

"The BMOS has arrived," Cole said.

Travis laughed. Hoshi looked at him questioningly.

"Big Man on Ship. The Captain," he explained.

"I'm a linguist expert not a slang expert," she said then she looked over at Trip as he spoke to a steward. "He looks tired."

"I think he looks good," said Cole.

"You have a thing for the Captain," said Travis.

"I wouldn't mind wasting a few hours with him," she said. "I heard that he has let up on the fraternization rules."

"According to Malcolm, the Captain is willing to turn a blind eye considering all the stress and strain we are under, but if thinks it starts to interfere with performance then he'll put his foot down," explained Hoshi.

"So when is he going to loosen up?" Cole asked.

"I don't think that is going to happen," said Travis. "Since he's become Captain, Trip has changed. He's taken Captain Archer's death hard. It's like he is carrying on this mission in Captain Archer's memory."

Just then, Malcolm and Hayes entered the Mess. They spotted Trip and walked over to him in order to confide with each other. Hoshi saw the three men together and smiled.

"The three musketeers are at it again," she said.

"Major Hayes has really taken to his position as Tactical Officer. He is really loyal to Captain Tucker," Cole remarked.

"I like him," Hoshi said to herself not realizing she said it aloud.

"You like Major Hayes," smiled Travis.

Hoshi blushed, while Cole laughed. Amanda Cole's laugh drew the attention of Malcolm, who looked over at their table. Hayes and Trip also looked over.

"I think we've been caught by the principal," said Travis, who then smiled at the three men.

Trip grinned then led Hayes and Malcolm out of the Mess.

STSTST

Trip, Malcolm, and Hayes went to the Situation Room hidden away at the back of the Bridge. They entered and locked the door behind them, so that they would not be interrupted. Hayes went over to the smart table and brought up a small trading planet.

"Sir, I believe we can get a Xindi shuttle on this planet," Hayes said.

"Jeff, we're in the Situation Room with only the three of us, so I think you can drop the sir for now," said Trip.

Hayes smiled then continued, "The three MACOs I sent to this planet returned with intel. It's a trading planet. You need, whatever it is, and you can get it there or meet someone there who can get it for you."

"Okay, sounds good so far. Are you saying that we buy a Xindi shuttle?" asked Trip.

"No, Trip, I say that we steal one. According to my men, long-range Xindi shuttles often land on the planet. I want to put a small team on the planet led by me. We will take the next Xindi shuttle and fly it back to the _Enterprise_," proposed Hayes.

"Do you really think five of your men could take say five of the bug Xindi or the lizard Xindi?" asked Malcolm.

"Mal, you know we can," smiled Hayes.

"I should go along with you," said Trip.

"You are too important, Trip, for that. You are not only the Captain of this boat but its best engineer," Malcolm reminded him.

"I'm also one of the better pilots and my engineering skills will allow me to figure out how to fly the shuttle," said Trip.

"I thought about that already," said Hayes. "I'd like to take Ensign Mayweather and one of Hess' best engineers with us."

"Sounds like a rational approach rather than put our Captain in harm's way," said Malcolm.

Trip glared at him for a moment then suddenly he felt tired, bone tired. Looking at the chronometer on the wall, he calculated the last time he got any sleep. It was thirty-six hours ago.

"Tired?" asked Malcolm.

Malcolm glanced over at Hayes. They both knew that Trip had trouble sleeping. It worried them. He was carrying a lot on his shoulders and they didn't want him breaking down. Trip had become too important to the crew and the mission.

"Yeah," said Trip.

"I think you should get a shot from Phlox and sleep for eight hours. Malcolm and I will game plan this and fill you in once you are awake," said Hayes.

"Okay, I agree," he said, "but only because I'm too tired to argue."

"You make a great XO, Malcolm," said Hayes.

"You can't have my job, Jeff," smiled Malcolm.

"I'm going," said Trip as he headed out of the Situation Room.

STSTST

Trip still hadn't gotten used to having the Captain's quarters as his own. He had the quartermaster moved all of Archer's belongings into storage knowing that someday they would end up in a museum. His own belongings seemed out of place there.

The quarters itself were larger than his old ones with a bigger bed, more storage room, two comfortable chairs, and a desk and chair. Rank did have some privileges. It would be at least a half hour before the shot Phlox gave him kicked in, so Trip sat down on the bed and started to take off his boots.

"There were two possible timelines," said a voice.

Trip looked up to see Daniels standing in the middle of his quarters. He exhaled out of frustration. Trip knew that T'Pol and Archer dealt with Daniels and his time travel and talk of temporal warfare, but he had little to do with it until now.

"What the hell do you want, Daniels?" he asked.

"As I said there were two possible timelines, one with Archer as the captain, and one with you. I see we now have only one timeline," said Daniels.

"Let me guess you are here to advise me," snapped Trip.

"No, I am here to guide you," he said.

Daniels sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and stared at Trip for a moment.

"The course you are one is a bloody one, but it will succeed if you see it through," he said, "but you must see it through."

"Damn it, I wish T'Pol was here to deal with you," growled Trip.

"Don't worry, Captain Tucker, you'll see Commander T'Pol again. You are destined to see her again," smiled Daniels.

"What do you mean by that?" Trip asked.

"That's your future. You'll discover it in time," said Daniels. "What I need you to know is that you if you succeed in… dealing with the Xindi, this timeline will become the primary one and your future will be different then it was if Archer had lived. Captain Archer had a vision of bringing planets and peoples together in a kind of coalition. He believed that Vulcan, Andorian, Humans, and others working together in peace and self-protection. You need to make this vision yours, also."

"Why?" he asked, then a yawned escaped his mouth.

"To honor Captain Archer," smiled Daniels. He knew that Captain Tucker would want to honor Captain Archer. "Get some sleep, Captain Tucker, you need it."

Trip yawned again.

"Will we speak again?" asked Trip.

"Only if we need to," said Daniels.

With his eyelids feeling as if they were weighted, Trip lay back on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

_**Acting Executive Officer Log, Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed recording, Supplemental. **_

_Captain Tucker along with Major Hayes, six MACOs, Ensign Mayweather, and Ensign Sato have taken the Xindi shuttle we stole to dock along a Xindi Reptile Warship. According to the intelligence, we gathered the ship carries a crew between twenty-two and thirty warriors. Our primary plan is to strip the ship of weapons and other tech, which will assist the Enterprise in its struggle against the Xindi. The Secondary plan is to gather as much intel from its computer as possible. _

Malcolm turned off the log recorder then he sat back in the command chair and waited. He was against Trip going for the ride, but Trip used Captain's discretion and sent himself along as the best engineer on the ship.

Corporal Cole was at the Tactical Station. Malcolm swiveled his chair and looked over at her.

"Anything on the sensors yet?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir," said Cole.

"Alright, let's put up our shields and heat up the weapons just in case when the Reptile ship comes it hasn't been pacified," Malcolm said.

"It will be pacified," said Cole.

"You think Major Hayes is that good at his job, do you?" said Malcolm.

"I know he is that good. He trained me and the rest of our unit and we are the best," she retorted bringing a smile to Malcolm's lips.

"Good girl," chuckled Malcolm.

"I'm not a girl. I am a woman," stated Cole.

Her body language told Malcolm that she didn't so much as take offense of his remark, but that she took it as a challenge. He liked Corporal Amanda Cole, though he was disinclined to pursue her romantically. His time and energy was taken up being Trip's executive officer.

"I can see that, Corporal," smirked Malcolm.

He swiveled his chair back in the direction of the view screen. Now all he had to do was wait for Trip and Hayes to bring back a Reptile warship for them to scavenge.

STSTST

The MACOs cleared another section of the ship. They had taken no causalities so far, leaving fourteen dead Xindi Reptilians in their wake. From an active console that they came upon, Trip with the assistance of Hoshi translating for him was able to shut down the ships impulse and warp engines and weapons. The eight Reptiles left had barricaded themselves in Engineering; this included their captain, Commander Thelim.

"Money, Ryan, find an alternative way into Engineering," ordered Hayes.

"Yes, sir," Ryan replied.

Specialist Stephanie Money and Sergeant Robert Ryan took off down the corridor leaving Hayes, four MACOs, Trip, Travis, and Hoshi. Hayes looked over at Trip, who was wearing MACO uniform and battle armor, also.

"You almost look like a MACO, sir," smiled Hayes.

"Trust me, Major, I'm no MACO," said Trip.

"I bet I could get you to the point that you could pass the muster," said Hayes.

Trip nodded in return. He still was having trouble dealing with the stubbornness of the Reptiles. Small talk to alleviate nerves was getting on his nerves. Instead of surrendering, the Reptilians would rather die than be taken captive. Their attitude sickened him because it turned them into murderers, as they were left with no choice.

"If I can get to a console that has access to all their systems I think I can end this barricade," said Trip.

"What's your idea, Captain?" asked Hayes.

"We know Delta radiation kills the bio component in their biorifles making them useless. First, we flood Engineering with Delta radiation, which we bleed off from their subspace vortex jump engine. After that, I cut off life support for just Engineering and we wait them out. They either surrender or die," explained Trip.

Hayes grabbed his communicator and opened it.

"Ryan, cancel my order. I want you and Money to find a working computer console that will give us access to all ship functions. Look for an auxiliary Bridge," he ordered.

"_Yes, sir_," said Ryan.

Hoshi and Travis looked at each other. It was hard for them to believe this was the same good natured and gregarious Chief Engineer, who used to eat with in the Mess. Captain Archer always seemed driven, as if he was on evangelist trying to spread the word. He approached things with an almost messianic fervor at time. Trip was different as a captain. He was the ever practical, if not brilliant, engineer, who found solutions to problems, even problems, which seemed impossible to solve.

"Richards, Mayo, go find us an auxiliary Bridge," Hayes ordered two more of his MACOs.

His MACOs took off in search of an active computer console Trip would be able to use. It was only a matter of time until they were able to find what Trip needed to execute his plan then this siege would be over.

STSTST

"I'm not sure about their physiology, but I'd say they are dead by now," said Hayes taking a look at the chronometer on his wrist. It had been thirty minutes without oxygen.

Trip nodded his head. The thought that he just suffocated several sentient beings nauseated him, yet he knew that he'd make the same decision again if he had to make it. This was war and the Xindi had declared it when they killed millions of Humans on Earth, especially his sister.

"Ryan, Richards, use the explosives we brought and breach the Engineering door," ordered Hayes.

"Travis, you and Hoshi along with two MACOs go to the Bridge and get this ship on its way. I powered up navigation, helm, and communication. Be careful and if you have any problems, comm me," he told them.

Travis, Hoshi, and two MACOs took off for the Bridge.

"Fire in the hole," yelled Ryan, who then came running down the corridor and turned the opposite corner of Hayes and Trip.

Trip and Hayes turned the corner and waited for the explosion. In his mind, Trip counted down – five, four, three, two, one. The bang from the blast resounded down the corridor. Hayes and Trip along with the rest of the MACOs turned down the corridor and headed into Engineering. Two of the MACOs grabbed the mauled Engineering door and pushed it open. Trip entered.

Scanning Engineering, he saw the prone bodies of the Xindi Reptilians. The sight sickened him, especially knowing that he was forced into killing them this way. Trip stepped over the dead body of one of the reptiles. They needed to check for sabotage or damages done. He'd rather bring the ship to the _Enterprise_ then the _Enterprise_ to this ship.

"Look for sabotage or damage that might be a problem for us to bring this ship to the _Enterprise_," said Trip.

As he entered deeper into Engineering, Trip felt someone move off to his side in between the warp core and cooling units. A Reptilian warrior dove out at Trip with a large knife in his hand. Trip took a step to the side as the Reptilian drove the knife into his left side.

"Trip," called out Hayes, who then fired his particle rifle several times cutting down the Reptilian.

"Damn," Trip mumbled as he looked at the knife sticking out of his side. "I hate away missions."

"Thompson," called Hayes.

Thompson was the unit's best medic. Along with Hayes, he came running over to Trip. Both men placed their hands on him and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Jeff, check for sabotage and damage. I know they probably sabotaged this bucket," Trip groaned.

"Don't worry, Captain, I'll make sure this ship is clean," Hayes replied.

STSTST

T'Pol woke up in a fright. She dreamed that Trip was both in physical and emotional pain. It was a vivid dream, too vivid to be a dream, especially since Vulcans didn't dream. Commander Tucker was injured. She could feel it, which disturbed her. A bond had been initiated but she didn't have a full bond with Trip. They did not have a tel, a marriage bond.

She sat up in bed and brought her legs over the side. Looking at the chronometer it was four in the morning. Today, T'Pol was scheduled to meet with Captain Hernandez at Jupiter Station for lunch, where they would review the status of the _Discovery_. She tried to shake off the dream of Charles Tucker III, but she couldn't shake it. Although it was illogical, she missed Commander Tucker.

Getting up, she disrobed then entered the bathroom and took a shower. Once she was done with her shower, she dried herself and walked over to her closet. She took out the newly issued Starfleet uniforms. As a commander, she had the new officer uniforms. The uniform consisted of black boots, black pants, short black jacket with one's service track color coloring the right shoulder, rank insignia on the collar and sleeves, Starfleet insignia above the left breast, and ship's patch on the left upper sleeve. A black tee shirt or turtleneck was to be worn under the jacket, though T'Pol chose to wear a Vulcan garment that added extra warmth for her.

The enlisted uniforms consisted of black boots, black pants, and zip up the front shirt, which was the color of their service track with their rank. Red was the color of security and tactical; blue was the color of science and medical; and gold was the color of command or operations. Besides the pants and shirt uniforms there were flight suits the color of their service track used by engineering, ops, and damage control.

The right shoulder of T'Pol's jacket was gold signifying command since she was the acting executive officer of the _Discovery_. T'Pol dressed in her uniform and checked the time. She had more than enough time to meditate then have breakfast before catching a shuttle to Jupiter Station. But first, she needed to meditate in order to deal with her dream about Trip. It had been three months, twenty-six days since she had kissed Commander Tucker and initiated a koon-ut-la with him. How was she dreaming of his pain? It was a subject worthy of meditation, very long session of meditation.

STSTST

The shuttle docked with Jupiter Station. Along with four other passengers, T'Pol disembarked. Waiting for her was Captain Hernandez. The petite, five foot five inch dark haired Latina walked forward and offered T'Pol her right hand to shake. T'Pol, who was the small height as Captain Hernandez, shook her hand, even though she found the salutation distasteful. Humans seemed fond of the handshake as a form of greeting.

"I thought we could pick up the _Discovery_'s schematics and status reports and review them over lunch in the Mess," Hernandez said.

"That sounds satisfactory," said T'Pol.

"I'm glad to have you onboard for the launch and shakedown mission," said Hernandez.

The two females became to walk towards the spacedock where Discovery was being worked on. T'Pol put her hands behind her back and listened to her current Captain.

"Jon always had wonderful things to say about you as an XO," said Hernandez, "and I know that he wasn't easily won over."

"It was an honor serving with Captain Archer," said T'Pol.

"I was shocked when Admiral Forest told me that you had resigned from Vulcan High Command in order to join Starfleet," said Hernandez. "May I ask why you did it?"

"I believed that the Vulcan High Command was wrong in their decision to pull me from the _Enterprise_ and to not support Earth at this time in its conflict with the Xindi," she said.

"I'm glad to have you as part of my command team," Hernandez said.

After having gathered eight PADDs worth of information and reports, they headed off to the nearest Mess.

"You get us a table and I'll get us some food. What will you have?" asked Hernandez.

"Vegetable soup and a chamomile tea," said T'Pol.

"I'll be right back," said Hernandez.

T'Pol found and empty table and sat down. She began to peruse status reports, as Captain Hernandez got them lunch. Using suggestions made by Trip, the current engineers working on the _Discovery_ were able to prep the engines and avert major problems. It gratified her to know his hard work was being used successfully.

Hernandez arrived with a tray that had T'Pol's soup and tea on it and a roast beef sandwich on rye with French fries and a coffee for herself. She sat down then passed out the food.

"It appears that the _Challenger_ and the _Columbia_ are lagging only weeks behind the _Discovery_," said T'Pol, as she put a PADD down. "Impressive."

"In World War II the United States had all but disarmed after World War I. It was lagging behind most countries. After the sneak attack at Pearl Harbor, it turned its auto industry into making tanks and steel into making aircraft carriers. It ended World War II one of the dominant powers," said Hernandez. "When threatened Humans tend to react with great survival skills."

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow and nodded. Hernandez took a bit of her sandwich. The expression on her face showed her pleasure.

"Roast beef with horseradish sauce on it," smiled Hernandez. "Jon turned me on this."

"Have you been friends with Captain Archer long?" asked T'Pol.

"Friends," smiled Hernandez, "Jonathan and I were more than friends, T'Pol. For a while there I thought we were going to get married, but we were both too ambitious. We both wanted to captain a warp five starship."

"It appears your ambitions have been fulfilled," said T'Pol.

"At a cost, T'Pol," said Hernandez. "Jon moved on and so did I. I have to admit that I miss him, which is why I pushed for this assignment. The _Enterprise_ is carrying the brunt of this situation with the Xindi. He and his crew are out there alone and without support. I want to be there to help him."

The remembrance of her passionate kiss with Trip entered T'Pol's mind. The one Human male she thought would never arouse her had somehow become a preoccupation in her mind. He aroused emotions in her, and even though that was both illogical and dangerous, she wanted him to stoke more emotions in her. She wanted to be there for him, also.

"I believe once we have reviewed the material given us we should have suggestions that move up our launch date. I learned a great deal from Commander Tucker on how to surpass expectations," T'Pol told Hernandez.

"I'm glad to hear that, Commander, very glad," said Hernandez.

STSTST

Trip was sitting up in his biobed. Chief Engineer Hess had handed him a PADD to review. Petty Officer First Class Elizabeth Cutler, who was an entomologist turned corpsman, was looking at him with a mix of fear and annoyance. She had been told that the Captain was to stay lying down in bed until Phlox gave him the okay to sit up. Phlox wanted the knife wound to heal properly before Trip started pushing himself to his breaking point. He wanted to avoid infections.

"Jane, good work so far. Have your engineers continue to strip the ship of particle cannons and torpedoes, as well as the components for the defensive shielding," he said.

"Aye, sir," she said.

"We are going to need a more powerful power plant," he sighed.

Malcolm entered the Sickbay as Trip stuck his tongue in his right cheek and started thinking. Hess and Malcolm knew better to bother him when he went into deep thought mode.

"It's going to a major refit and we don't have the space dock, all the tools, or workers, but the benefit is just too great. After they finish with their current job, I want them to start stripping the impulse engines and the Xindi's warp engine," he said. "We are going to upgrade our impulse and warp engines."

"Are you a blimey idiot?" Malcolm had an outburst.

Trip turned and looked at Malcolm. He smiled.

"Yes, Malcolm, I am," he answered.

"How long will this insane refit take?" asked Malcolm.

"Three to four weeks with around the clock shifts and me personally handling the upgrades of the impulse and warp engines," he told him.

"Sir, will we need the Xindi warp core?" asked Hess.

Trip nodded in the affirmative, "We can jettison our warp core and replace it with theirs."

"And what do we do with our warp core?" asked Malcolm.

Trip smiled, "We store it in hangar bay two."

"May I ask why we do that, Captain?" asked Malcolm.

"Because I can turn that warp core into a pretty large explosive device," said Trip.

Malcolm smiled, "I like that."

"I knew you would," said Trip.

"Did you have anything in mind to blow up, Captain?" asked Malcolm.

"Whatever helps us achieve our goal, Malcolm," answered Trip.

Phlox entered the Sickbay after getting himself a decent meal in the Mess. He saw his patient sitting up and immediately started to protect.

"Captain, I will not have this. It was bad enough when you were the Chief Engineer of this ship, but you are even a worse patient as the Captain," Phlox spouted.

He walked over to his medical supplies and grabbed a hypospray then started towards Trip.

"I'm fine, Phlox," said Trip.

"You were stabbed with a rather large knife that was designed to do maximum damage. You not only lost a great deal of blood, but you lost a portion of your large intestine and it nearly damaged one of your kidneys beyond repair. I need you lying down and not moving for at least the next forty-eight hours," Phlox demanded then started towards Trip's neck with the hypospray.

"Wait, I'll do as you say, but let me make one last order," he said.

Phlox stopped and looked at him, "Proceed."

"Use the grappler and tow the Xindi ship behind us," Trip ordered. "Malcolm, I want you to head for that Skaragan Colony with the Human population."

"The one that thinks it is part of the Old West," smiled Malcolm.

"That's the one," he said. "We can do our work there, as well as pick up some food supplies through trade or whatever. Tell the chef he may have to join the landing party in order to choose what food he thinks will suit us."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm, who then looked at Hess. "Come on, Chief, we have a lot of work to do."

Hess and Malcolm exited the Sickbay. Trip moved his head to the left allowing Phlox access to his neck. Phlox gave him the hypospray.

"That will put you to sleep for six or nine hours," Phlox said. "I hope you have sweet dreams."

Lying down, Trip smiled. Sweet dreams. He'd like some sweet dreams instead of nightmares about Elizabeth's death or Archer's. Sweet dreams. _What would be a sweet dream? T'Pol. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_**Captain's Log, Acting Captain Charles A Tucker III recording. **_

_I am pushing my crew harder than I'd like to but it can't be helped. When we are done with the refit and upgrades we will have weapons equal to any Xindi ship, defensive shielding, and be capable of warp 6 or even warp 7. I have withheld implementing the subspace vortex, though I have been studying it and believe I can make it work. But now is not the time for playing with the Xindi's subspace vortex. Now is the time for us to finish our work and start taking it to the Xindi. _

The Skaragan Colony didn't know that the _Enterprise_ and the Xindi ship orbited above the planet. Long ago, the Skaragan people were a spacefaring one, who took Humans as slaves to work the colony. Since those days, the Skaragan had become planet bound and the treated like second-class citizens by the Humans they enslaved.

Dressed appropriately small groups of crew shuttled down to the planet in order to gather food and other stuffs, including find a water source for them to fill up water tank. The quartermaster supplied them with Old West looking clothing, as well as items to barter with. During the day, Trip was busy upgrading the impulse engines using the Xindi's, while at night he started drawing up the schematics to upgrade the warp engine.

The Enterprise engineers and were working around the clock. Four of them wore EV suits, as they installed the particle cannons and reconfigured the torpedo tubes. Trip was knee deep in replacing subspace compression coils, when he was interrupted by comm from Lieutenant Murphy, the Science Officer who replaced T'Pol. Taking out his communicator, since he was deep in the bowls of the ship, Trip responded.

"Captain Tucker," he said.

"_Can I have a word with you, sir_," asked Murphy.

"Is it an emergency?" he asked.

"_Sir, I believe I have some answers for you about the spatial anomalies and other phenomena of the Delphic Expanse_," Murphy said.

"Situation Room in an hour, Lieutenant," said Trip then he closed his communicator.

Putting away his communicator, Trip looked at how much more work they had to do. The impulse engines were almost done and they still had the warp engine to tackle.

STSTST

Dirty, tired, and not happy to be taking away from engineering duties, Captain Tucker entered the Situation Room to see that Lieutenant Brendan Murphy and Malcolm were already there. On the smart table, Murphy had one of the massive spheres up for display.

"Captain," Malcolm greeted him.

"Mal," he said then glared at Murphy. "What do you have for me?"

"Yes, sir," said a nervous Murphy. "Um… well, sir, I… um…"

"Get on with it, Lieutenant," snapped Trip.

"Don't worry, Murphy, his bark is worse than his bite," said Malcolm.

Murphy tried to smile then he started to speak, "Using the skills that SubCommander T'Pol taught me, I tried to find the logic behind the spheres we have encountered. I believe I have, sir. It appears that the spheres, which give off waves of gravimetric energy, are recreating the Delphic Expanse."

Murphy stopped and then brought up a grid showing the spheres that they have encountered as well as where they have been told that spheres exist.

"I believe that in combination these grids are causing the spatial anomalies as well as changing this area of space, and eventually making it inhabitable. I also believe that this phenomenon will grow beyond the Delphic Expanse," he stated.

"Who built them?" asked Malcolm.

"I can only guess," said Murphy.

"Guess," said Trip.

"A very advanced people who can live in the conditions they are forming," said Murphy.

"A people who probably are manipulating the Xindi with technology and lies," said Trip.

"Say Lieutenant Murphy has something here, Captain; what do we do with it?" asked Malcolm.

"Murphy, is one sphere more important than the rest?" asked Trip.

"You mean if we destroy the primary sphere will the rest follow?" Murphy posed.

"Yes," said Trip.

"Maybe. I have to study this more," said Murphy.

"Make it your primary job," said Trip.

"You are up to something, Captain," said Malcolm. "May I ask what it is?"

"Destroy the spheres and I gather the Delphic Expanse eventually returns to a normal area of space," said Trip. "I want to blow up a sphere."

"How, Trip?" asked Malcolm. "They are massive."

"A warp core, Malcolm," smiled Trip. "Now if you will excuse me, I have Jeffries tubes to crawl around in."

Trip exited the Situation Room, leaving a stunned looking Murphy and an amused Malcolm. Malcolm looked at the lieutenant.

"Job well done, Lieutenant," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Murphy.

"Now figure out which of these spheres we need to blow up to destroy the network," Malcolm said then exited the Situation Room leaving an overwhelmed Murphy.

Malcolm walked over to the command chair, where Major Hayes was now seated. When he saw Malcolm approach, he stood.

"You have the conn, Malcolm," said Hayes.

"Thanks, Jeff," said Malcolm.

Malcolm sat down. Hayes stood beside the command chair, while Malcolm settled into it.

"How's the Captain doing?" asked Hayes.

"Working himself to death trying to do a three month refit in one month, while making alien technology and Starfleet technology work seamlessly with each other," said Malcolm.

"Oh, so he's happy for a change," smiled Hayes.

"Damned right he is," chuckle Malcolm.

STSTST

Captain Hernandez and Commander T'Pol sat in Admiral Forest's office. The man had a wide grin on his face as he faced the two officers.

"Remarkable job you're doing, Captain and Commander. So far, with your suggestions and assistance, we have cut down the launch from nine months to seven and half, and the lessons we are learning from the _Discovery_ are being used to quicken the launch of the _Challenger_, _Columbia_, and _Atlantis_. Well done," said Forest.

"Thank you, sir," said Hernandez, while T'Pol merely nodded her head.

"We have even started refitting some of the warp 2 vessels, adding ablative armor, phase cannons, and extra photonic torpedoes. We are turning them into warp 4 capable frigates," said Forest. "Fleet Admiral Fedorov wants them to patrol around Earth until we know the Xindi won't attack again. We will never be caught with our pants down again."

"It looks like Starfleet is going to have a real fleet soon," smiled Hernandez.

"All we need is Trip Tucker back. We pair him together with Admiral Jeffries and let them build us a fleet that even the Vulcans would respect," he smiled.

The mention of Trip caused T'Pol a momentary flush of emotion. Her mother T'Les had contacted her about once again entering into an agreement to marry Koss. She refused. Her koon-ut-al with him was broken. She felt no connection to him. Even though, Trip was Human and didn't even realize that she had initiated a koon-ut-la, she had decided to remain true loyal to their fledgling bond. In many ways, she had started to believe Trip was her destiny, her buk. She wasn't even aware if a Human could experience a true bond, a tel, with a Vulcan, but that had not changed her mind. In all her illogic, she wanted Trip.

"Have we heard anything about the _Enterprise_, sir?" Hernandez asked.

"Reports from ships leaving the Delphic Expanse speak of a Starfleet vessel that has become the bane of Xindi," smiled Forest. "Sounds like Jon and his crew are a thorn in the side of these people."

"I wish our starship was ready. I'd love to join him now," said Hernandez.

"Well ten weeks isn't too long to wait, is it, Captain?" asked

"I'd rather it was ten days, sir," she replied.

"Oh, before I forget I have a request from the Vulcan Embassy to meet with you, Commander T'Pol. It appears that both Ambassador Soval and Ambassador Tos wish to speak to you. Admiral Leonard has requested that you speak to them. Even though our relations with Vulcan are rocky right now, we don't want to cut all ties with them," said Admiral Forest.

"I shall contact the Embassy and meet with the Ambassadors," T'Pol said.

"Good job," smiled Forest.

STSTST

The Vulcan embassy was part of the Vulcan compound in Sausalito. T'Pol chose to dress in her Starfleet uniform when she took a hovercar to the compound. After being allowed through the gates, she walked among her people feeling like a child among adults, as she drew stares and whispered comments. She was on display, the first Vulcan to join Starfleet. In their eyes, she had chosen Humans over Vulcans. It was illogical. Proceeding to Soval's office, she prepared herself for the arrogance that often accompanied logic without understanding.

Entering the building, she waited while security checks were performed then she was directed to an office she once worked out of. With her hands behind her back, she walked into Soval's waiting area and stopped at his assistant's desk.

"I believe the Ambassador is expecting me," she said to Tulak, Soval's assistant.

"I shall inform the Ambassador that you are here," he said then stood up and went into Soval's office.

T'Pol waited calmly and patiently for Tulak to return. When he did, he stopped in the doorway not allowing the doors to close and motioned her to enter. T'Pol entered Soval's office.

Instead of being seated at his desk, Soval was seated in a chair near his couch where Tos was seated. T'Pol stood looking passive and calm, while Tulak left the office.

"Please sit, T'Pol," said Soval.

T'Pol sat at the opposite end of the couch from Tos.

"You wished to speak to me," she said.

"It has come to our attention that you will act as Captain Hernandez's executive officer," Tos started the conversation.

"It is a temporary assignment," said T'Pol. "I am assisting her with the launch and its shakedown cruise."

"You intend on entering the Delphic Expanse even though you know that any Vulcan that has entered and returned from there had been driven mad," said Soval.

"I intend on doing my duty," T'Pol said.

"And what of your loyalty to your people?" asked Tos.

"I do not believe my performing my duties for Starfleet interferes with my loyalty to Vulcan," said T'Pol.

"What if there is a conflict between your people and Starfleet?" asked Soval.

"Then I will follow my conscience," she stated.

Both Soval and Tos contemplated her words. Soval nodded to himself.

"I knew your father well. He was a man of conscience," said Soval. "Your mother has contacted me. She wishes you to marry Koss."

"It will not happen," stated T'Pol.

"May I ask why?" asked Soval.

"He is not my t'hy'la," she said.

Soval steepled his fingers and thought about the concept of a t'hy'la. Few Vulcans expected their mate to be their t'hy'la.

"I will speak to your mother," said Soval.

"It is not necessary. I have supplied her with my answer about Koss," said T'Pol.

"I fear you are throwing away a brilliant career at such a young age," said Tos.

"I am merely choosing to pursue a career in an unexpected direction," she said.

"You will be treated like a k'shatrisu," said Tos.

"If I am treated as an outsider then so be it," replied T'Pol. "As a child my emotions were always close to the surface and I had difficulty controlling them. My mother pushed me to be more disciplined, while my father told me to explore who I was. I am choosing my father's advice."

STSTST

The Enterprise approached the massive sphere. The plan was to allow Murphy to make in depth scans on this sphere to see if the primary sphere. At the Science Station, Lieutenant Murphy took readings, while Hayes scanned the area for approaching enemy ships.

"Sir, three bogeys approaching. Two Reptilian warships and one Insectoid warship," said Hayes.

"Bring up the defensive shields and make all weapons hot," said Trip. "Travis, be prepared to perform emergency defensive maneuvers."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

Malcolm drifted over towards the Tactical Station. With the new weapons and shields, it was a two-man job. Trip looked over at Murphy. The young man was working diligently.

"Do you have enough scans of the sphere?" Trip asked.

"Almost, sir," said Murphy.

"Hayes, go to battlestations," said Trip.

The klaxon began to sound and the red light, which Malcolm called mood lighting, flashed. Trip swiveled his chair towards Hayes and Malcolm and glared at them. He hated the sound of the klaxon. Hayes killed the sound.

"The Xindi will be in weapons range in two minutes," said Hayes.

"Sir, I have the scans I need," said Murphy.

Trip worked his tongue in his cheek for a moment. It was either time to give the new weapons and systems a check. He needed to know how much the _Enterprise_ could take.

"Travis, plot an intercept course of the Xindi," he ordered.

Malcolm looked at Trip. He was surprised at this tactic.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Travis.

Trip swiveled his chair and looked at Malcolm and Hayes.

"Use every weapon we have," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"I want to hit and move, hit and move, and hit them with everything we have," said Trip, who then turned his attention back to Travis. "Travis, keep this ship in constant motion. Do you understand? Keep us a moving target."

"Yes, sir," smiled Travis. "Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Mohammad Ali. My father was an admirer of old time boxers."

"Fire on my mark," Trip stated. "Hoshi, hail the Xindi."

Hoshi worked her communication board. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Sir, they are not responding," said Hoshi.

"Fire," Trip ordered.

The battle was shorter than anticipated by Trip. They were able to destroy one Reptilian ship, severely damage the Insectoid ship, and caused the other Reptilian ship to retreat. Three against one and they took minimal damage.

"Stand down from battlestations," said Trip.

"Standing down," replied Malcolm.

"I want sitrep on causalities and damage right away," said Trip. "I'll be in the Ready Room. You have the conn, Commander Reed."

Trip stood up then he strode over to the Ready Room door and entered. Malcolm looked at Hayes, who nodded his understanding. It was a bold move attacking three against one, and the beginning of a new approach by Trip. Both men had the feeling that their Captain was taking a new approach.

Trip sat behind the desk in the Ready Room. His hands were shaking. He knew he took a risk going up against three Xindi ships but he needed to test their new shields and weapons. They were ready now for what he considered the next phase in their mission. It was time to collect as much intel as possible on weapons factories and labs and take them out. He was going to deny the Xindi the weapon to attack Earth.

An already difficult and bloody mission was going to become even more difficult and bloody. By the time they were through his hands would be soaked in the blood of the Xindi and he didn't want that. If they had only never attacked and killed so many then he would never be in this position. It was at moments like this that he missed Jon and T'Pol the most.

STSTST

Trip sat at the table in the Captain's Mess picking at his pot roast, mashed garlic potatoes, and French style green beans, while Hayes and Malcolm talked.

"Ryan is seeing Money. They think that I don't notice but I do," smiled Hayes trying to keep the conversation light in order to draw Trip out of his shell.

"This ship is becoming the love boat," laughed Malcolm.

"It's the stress of this damned mission. People need to release some steam otherwise we are going to have a tightly wound crew in need of a month at Risa," said Hayes.

"Trust me, mate, Risa isn't as much fun as you think," smirked Malcolm.

"Sounds like a story," said Hayes.

"So who are you and Malcolm blowing off steam with?" smiled Trip, as he finally entered the conversation then he forked some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"As your two highest ranking officers it's hard for us to carry on a relationship that not only breaks regulations but would have to be with a lower ranking officer," said Malcolm looking earnestly into Trip's eyes.

Trip looked at Malcolm first then Hayes, "Who is she?"

"Hoshi," mumbled Hayes. "I've been having occasional light night dinners with her in the Mess and such."

Trip smiled then he looked at Malcolm, "And you?"

"Corporal Cole," sighed Malcolm then he grinned, "and it's strictly physical."

"I guess I'm the only one not blowing off steam on this ship," Trip remarked with a smirk.

"You are also working yourself down to the bone, Trip," said Malcolm. "Hess told me that you put almost a full shift in Engineering working with her on the new technology. That's just too damn much, mate."

"Mal, it's necessary and you know it," said Trip.

"Phlox says you still aren't getting enough sleep and you're eating habits are less than healthy," said Hayes.

"Phlox talks to you about me," growled Trip.

"Malcolm is your XO and I'm next on the depth chart. We are supposed to look out for our Captain," said Hayes.

"I'm fine," protested Trip. "I don't need any mother hens."

"Then you need concerned officers and friends, who want to see you survive this mission," said Malcolm.

Trip looked at his now junior officers and shook his head. Part of him wanted to pull an Archer and put them in their place, but that wasn't him. They were worried about him. Hell, at times, he was worried about himself. To avoid an argument, Trip decided it was time for a change of topic.

"Murphy completed his analysis and believes that is the main sphere. His theory is that if take it out that we will destroy the network," stated Trip.

Malcolm took a sip of his beer. They had managed to procure several kegs of beer from the Skaragan Colony.

"I think the three ships coming to the sphere's protection shows it importance, also," said Malcolm.

"I want to destroy it," said Trip.

"How? My money is that the next time we show up there will be more Xindi ships protecting it than three," said Hayes.

"I'm willing to take suggestions," smiled Trip.

Malcolm and Hayes stared at each other. Trying to destroy could turn into a goatrope if they didn't handle this correctly. It might turn out to be one, even if they do handle it correctly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The _Enterprise_ stayed on the very edge of sensor range, while they ran long-range scans of the area around the massive sphere, which they assumed was the primary sphere. According to Lieutenant Murphy there were six Xindi warships now guarding the sphere, four Reptilian and two Insectoid. With that information, Trip ordered the _Enterprise_ to pull well back out of sensor range. The Xindi did not pursue.

"Reed, Hayes, and Murphy, Situation Room now," he ordered.

He stood up and looked at Hoshi, "You have the conn, Ensign."

Trip strode to the Situation Room in the back of the Bridge and entered along with the three other officers. He walked over to the smart table and brought up the scans of the massive sphere. Immediately, Hayes fell into MACO mode.

"Target is guarded by six warships. We need a diversion, a feint, that will allow us to attack from unexpected direction, plant the bomb and then retreat," he said.

"We still have the Xindi long range shuttle. We can use it as some sort of Trojan horse maybe," said Malcolm.

"And will still have the Enterprise's original warp core to make a big bang with," smiled Trip.

"A small explosive device on the warp core will cause the warp core to breach and a much larger explosion to take place," said Malcolm.

"The Xindi's shuttle has a cargo bay large enough to house the warp core," said Murphy.

Trip nodded, "I need to talk to Hess and see if we can turn that shuttle into a drone."

"Too risky, sir," said Hayes. "We need a living pilot in order to make sure that shuttle gets to the sphere and the device is set."

"That's a suicide mission," growled Malcolm.

"How important is it that we destroy this sphere?" asked Hayes.

All eyes landed on Trip, who had his tongue stuck in his cheek and was deep in thought. They waited for him to answer.

"Destroy the sphere and we begin to reverse the anomalies and phenomena of the Delphic Expanse. We can't let the sphere to continue to corrupt space. Gentlemen, it's growing and eventually will invade our space," he said then he looked up and made eye contact with his three officers. "I'll do it."

"No, you will not, sir," said Malcolm in very clipped and determined terms.

"We need you, Captain; you are not expendable," said Hayes.

"I make that decision, Major, not you," stated Trip.

"I am not ready to command this ship," said Malcolm. "Trip, we need you. We already lost one captain. This crew can't afford to lose another. Jeff is right; you are not expendable."

Trip exhaled slowly. Piloting the shuttle himself was a far easier alternative than ordering someone else to do it, or allow someone else to volunteer. It was just going to be more blood on his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, shutting out the world, then opened them.

"Recommendations," he said.

"A volunteer," said Hayes.

"Who will volunteer for a suicide mission?" asked Malcolm.

"A MACO," said Hayes with pride.

"And if we have a volunteer?" asked Malcolm.

"The shuttle will take off and take a roundabout trip coming up on the sphere from the opposite side we attack. We engage the six warships allowing the shuttle to land on the sphere. The pilot then will begin a countdown, giving us thirty to forty seconds to warp out of the area before the warp core is breached and there is a very large explosion," said Trip.

Malcolm looked at his Captain. In many ways, he missed the Chief Engineer who would have lambasted this idea and called for an alternative that didn't sacrifice a life. Captain Tucker didn't have the time to worry about one life, when he had a whole ship and a mission to worry about.

"I'll talk to my people and see if I have a volunteer," said Hayes.

STSTST

Trip sat in the Ready Room, his Ready Room. He was finally starting to think of himself as the captain of the _Enterprise, _not just some temporary replacement waiting for a real captain to show up and take control. _Damn it, Jon, I miss you. Hell, I even miss Porthos. And I miss T'Pol. _

For a moment, he allowed himself to get lost in memory over his parting with T'Pol. He managed to surprise her and himself with a kiss, but she shocked him with hers. His kiss was filled with desire, but her kiss was filled with electricity and passion. He wanted more. She also somehow touched his mind for a moment. Even today, he could still feel her in his mind. He couldn't explain it, but she was there, or, at least, a ghost of her was there.

His door buzzed.

"Enter," he called out.

Hayes and Sergeant Ryan entered. Trip's stomach knotted. Hayes had his volunteer.

"Captain, Sergeant Ryan has volunteered for the assignment," stated Hayes.

Trip looked at his Tactical Officer and the man in charge of the MACOs and he saw a man filled with sadness and pride.

"You understand what this entails," said Trip.

"I do, sir. I have one request, though. I ask that you marry me and Specialist Stephanie Money before I go," said Ryan.

The knot in Trip's stomach tied even more. The man wanted to get married before he went off to die. Trip felt as if he didn't deserve to be this man's captain.

"I'd be honored to perform a marriage ceremony," Trip said then forced a smile onto his face.

"Thank you, sir," said Ryan, who then turned and looked at Major Hayes. "Will you be my best man?"

"I'd be truly honored, Ryan," said Hayes.

"And I think we can convince XO Reed to give away the bride. I'll talk to the chef. We need three days to get the shuttle and warp core ready, so why don't we have the wedding tomorrow in Docking Bay One?"

"Sounds good, sir," said Ryan.

"Dress uniforms," smiled Trip.

STSTST

T'Pol strode through the corridors of the almost completed and newly renamed _Defiant_. It was decided by Fleet Admiral Fedorov that considering its shakedown mission and Starfleet's current change of mission from exploration to exploration and protection the next NX needed a different name. The _Defiant_ was the name chosen by the Admiral. Now it was up to T'Pol to assist Lieutenant Commander Kelby, the _Defiant_'s Chief Engineer, in getting the warp intermix formula, as well as many other things, working.

Entering her quarters, she removed her uniform jacket and hung it up. She needed to meditate, as working with Kelby was proving frustrating. Although, Lieutenant Commander Kelby was a capable engineer, he was lacking Commander Tucker's brilliance and intuitive genius. Where she only needed to start to explain a solution to have Charles grasp it, with Kelby she needed to explain the potential solution over and over and sometimes he still didn't grasp it.

Lighting a candle and placing her meditation pillow on the floor, she sat down and began the process of emptying her mind. Within a few moments, she had entered the calm and safety of her white room. She needed to suppress her emotions, so that tomorrow she'd be able to deal with Kelby and the problems in engineering. The _Defiant_ wasn't going anywhere unless they solved the problems with the warp engine, a warp engine that Charles had running at warp 5.

Charles. Her emotions for him were far harder to suppress than her emotions over dealing with Kelby. Kelby evoked negative emotions that interfered with logic, but Charles stirred emotions, which she wanted to explore. She had never been attracted to Humans before Charles. He was different. Yes, he was overly emotional and sometimes frustrating in his willingness to be illogical and use humor to defuse most situations. Yet, his katra somehow touched hers. It was illogical, but she was starting to realize that logic had limited purview over the heart.

"Commander T'Pol, report to the Captain's Ready Room," the voice over the comm said.

T'Pol opened her eyes. With grace, she stood up, walked over to her wall comm unit, and pressed the button to speak.

"This is T'Pol. I shall report immediately," she said.

It took only a few minutes and T'Pol entered the Captain's Ready Room. Captain Hernandez was seated behind her desk. T'Pol stopped in front of her desk.

"Commander, I have been given the go ahead to push the launch up even further. All we need is to solve the warp engine problem," said Hernandez.

T'Pol lifted her right eyebrow. Slowing that problem was not a minor one.

"I know, Commander, that Kelby isn't Commander Tucker, which is why Admiral Jeffries is joining our team. He was Trip's mentor. If anybody can help us get the kinks out, it's him," she said with a smile.

"When will he arrive?" she asked.

"In three hours," said Hernandez.

"I look forward to meeting the Admiral," said T'Pol.

"You'll enjoy him. He has all sorts of stories about Trip as cadet," smiled Hernandez.

STSTST

The chef had outdone himself for the reception. He made a ten-tiered layered cake, as well as the favorite dishes of the bridge and groom. Trip smiled as he watched the Ryan and Money-Ryan dance their first dance. The thought that in two days Ryan would be taking the Xindi shuttle on a suicide run dampened his mood, though.

The first couple to join the floor with the married couple was Hoshi and Hayes. Trip smiled at this. The Next couple was Malcolm and Corporal Cole, which amused Trip. From the look in Malcolm's eyes and hers, it was more than just physical the attraction between them. He had a brilliant crew and he kept putting their lives in danger.

"It's good to see smiling faces," said Phlox, who came up beside Trip. "Even in the most difficult times, sentient beings need to experience positive emotions in order to keep hope alive. I must say that Humans show a remarkable ability at finding the positive even in stressful conditions."

"Sergeant Ryan is going to be dead in a few days," remarked Trip.

"Until then he and his bridge are going to live," said Phlox. "Remarkable."

Phlox's face took on one of his inhumanely wide grins.

"Can I have a shot tonight, Phlox? I need some sleep. I mean it I really need a good night sleep," said Trip.

"How much have slept over the past month?" he asked.

"Two or three hours a night, more or less," he replied.

Phlox shook his head in disappointment. The case of Captain Tucker's insomnia continued. He had tried everything from holistic to exercise to cure, but only shots from a hypospray seemed to give him a good night sleep. The man was under terrible stress and needed some sleep. His body needed it before it started to fail him.

"I will give you a shot, Captain, but only because you need the rest. I am not happy doing it, but you do need rest. You have dark shadows under your eyes, you've lost weight, and I don't like the pallor of your skin. Sleep and some exercise will do you some good," said Phlox.

Trip looked around at the festivities and nodded, "How about we get that shot now?"

"Why don't you go to your room and I'll pop down to the Sick Bay to get a hypospray and meet you in your quarters," said Phlox.

"Thanks, doc," said Trip.

He slipped out of the cargo bay and made his way to his quarters. After he let himself in unzipped his flight suit then slipped out of the top half keeping rest of the suit on then he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer to check on intraship messages. There were messages from department heads, complaints about lack of supplies, worries about stress related problems with crew, and dozens of other problems, and complaints. Trip sighed then sat back in his chair. Phlox buzzed his door.

"It's unlocked. Enter," said Trip.

Phlox entered Trip's quarters. He took out a hypospray from the pocket of his medical coat then smiled at Trip.

"I have your goodnight shot," he said.

"Thanks, doc," Trop said as he leaned forward, turned off his computer then stood up and walked over to his bed.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he waited for Phlox to give him his shot. Phlox administered the shot to his neck then smiled again.

"In ten minutes you should be sound asleep and it should last for eight hours," said Phlox.

"Thanks again, doc," said Trip.

"I expect you in Sick Bay tomorrow for a full checkup," said Phlox. "We have been in the Expanse for almost seven months and you have been under chronic stress the whole time. This can cause any number of problems on Humans, such as high blood pressure, ulcers, heart disease, depression, and even more."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Phlox," yawned Trip.

Phlox nodded his head and grinned, "Sick Bay in the morning."

Trip lay back on his bed. It was time for sleep, drug induced sleep. His head felt heavy; his whole body felt heavy. Even if his nightmares came tonight, he doubted he'd be able to wake up to fend them off.

STSTST

Admiral Jeffries was dressed in white engineering coveralls and working on the warp engine with the Kelby and his crew. T'Pol entered Engineering working on a PADD. She stopped and waited for Admiral Jeffries to acknowledge her. Jeffries, who had salt and pepper hair, looked up from the console he was working on.

"Commander, you have the new equations," said Jeffries.

"Yes, sir," she said and handed him the PADD that she was working on. "These are the new intermix equations."

"Good," he smiled. "I'll go over them, while I have lunch. Care to join me, Commander?"

Forty-five minutes later T'Pol and Admiral Jeffries were sitting down with their meals in the Jupiter Mess. Jeffries looked at T'Pol dressing less salad and shook his head.

"I can't believe that you and Trip used to eat lunch together," said Jeffries.

"Why, Admiral?" she asked.

"Well, he loves meat with meat with some meat on the side and you are a vegetarian," said Jeffries.

"Commander Tucker attempted to amend his diet when he ate with me," T'Pol remarked.

"He must have liked you a great deal, young woman," said Jeffries. "The Trip Tucker I knew wouldn't amend his diet unless he really wanted to spend time with that person."

T'Pol felt a slight burn from blushing at the tips of her ears. She was glad most Humans didn't know to look to the ears to see of a Vulcan was blushing.

"We became good colleagues and," she paused for the moment, as she thought of the ramifications of the word she was going to use, "friends."

A Vulcan would say that they didn't have friends. They had associates, colleagues, families, and mates, but not friends. After two years onboard the Enterprise, T'Pol could say with empirical proof that friendship was achievable for a Vulcan. Friendship was not an emotional attachment, but a commitment to a relationship. Trip Tucker was her friend, and much more than that.

"Good man Tucker," said Jeffries. "He's the most talented student I ever had. The man just has an instinct for an engine."

"Commander Tucker is an excellent engineer," said T'Pol.

"High praise from a Vulcan," said Jeffries, who sampled his meatloaf.

"A well-deserved observation," said T'Pol.

For a few moments, they fell into silence as they ate. T'Pol looked up from her salad at the Admiral.

"Admiral, do you think we will be able to launch soon?" asked T'Pol.

"I told Forest that I'd have you ready in two weeks and I meant it. You may have a few hiccups once you leave dock, but Kelby should be able to work the problems out," smiled Jeffries. "And if he can't figure it out then find Tucker and have him fix the damned engine."

"I will inform the Captain of your suggestion," said T'Pol.

Jeffries looked at her and wondered for a moment if she had just made a joke. But Vulcans don't have senses of humor, or so he had been told.

STSTST

"Shields are down to fifty-two percent," called out Malcolm, as he stood beside Hayes at the Tactical Station.

"Hayes, stop using our photonic torpedoes and use the last of the Xindi photon torpedoes," ordered Trip.

"Aye, sir," said Hayes.

"They are down to four ships and one of them is starting to vent plasma," shouted Malcolm.

"Target the one venting plasma," barked Trip.

"Aye, sir," said Hayes.

"Travis, hard to port then keep us moving," ordered Trip.

Trip started to think about Ryan. He thought about the tears of Specialist Money and knew he couldn't let Ryan die. They had to try to save him. Trip hit the comm button on his command chair that connected him with Engineering. The ship rocked with enemy volleys hitting their shields one after another.

"_Hess_," the Chief Engineer responded.

"Send Rostov to the Transporter Room. Tell him to contact me when he gets there," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," she said then she broke the connection.

"Hoshi, when you get the signal from Ryan contact him. Tell him to prepare to be beamed out," barked Hoshi.

A smile crept along her face, "Yes, sir."

"Captain, what are you doing?" asked Malcolm.

The ship rocked even harder from incoming weapon's fire.

"We are going to try to save Ryan, XO. IS the hull polarized to maximum?" he asked.

"We are going to drop our shield," said Malcolm.

"Only way to beam someone out," said Trip.

The Enterprise was rocked so hard that the ship turned sideways before Travis righted them.

"Shields down to forty-five percent. Damage is being taken on decks D and F, Port and Aft," Malcolm called out.

"_Rostov, sir. I'm in the Transporter Room_," the voice of Petty Officer First Class broke the tension.

Trip hit his comm button, "Rostov, prepare to beam out Ryan. Keep comm open and do it on my mark."

"_Aye, aye, sir_," said Rostov.

The ship was rocked even harder, as it pursued the ship venting plasma. Two photon torpedoes finally broke through the ship's shields and hit its Engineering section. A cascade of explosions destroyed the ship.

"Hull breach on Deck E in the crew quarters," called out Malcolm.

"Travis, hard to starboard," called Trip then he looked over at Malcolm. "Get Damage Control Teams to the hull breach."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"Sir, just received signal from Ryan. He's lands on sphere," said Hoshi.

"Hoshi, tell him to prepare to be beamed out," said Trip then he looked at the Helm and Travis. "Full impulse, Travis, get us to the Ryan's location now."

"Aye, sir," called out Travis.

"Murphy, tell me when we are in range for the Transporter," said Trip.

"Aye, sir," said Murphy.

"Malcolm, drop the shields when I tell you to," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Malcolm.

"We are in range, sir," said Murphy.

"Drop the shields," ordered Trip.

Malcolm lowered the shields and immediately they started to take serious damage.

"Rostov, now," Trip yelled.

The shook from all the incoming fire it was taking.

"_I've got him_," called Rostov.

"Travis, emergency warp us out of here now," cried Trip.

Just as Travis got them to warp six the warp core breached followed by the sphere exploding in a release of devastating energy. The _Enterprise_ was pushed into an uncontrolled spin. Everyone on the Bridge help on for his or her lives hoping to weather the ride on the wave of energy released by the destroyed sphere.

Trip made the mistake of letting go of his chair's arm with his right hand. He was flung out of his command chair and into the front of the Tactical Station. The last thing he heard was Malcolm ordering Travis to aim the _Enterprise_ into the energy wave then he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The press watched and filmed from the observation platform along with Admiral Forest, Admiral Garner, and Fleet Admiral Fedorov and their entourages and security. The _Defiant_ was ready for launch. GNN and other agencies asked to have reporters imbedded in the _Defiant_ for its mission into the Delphic Expanse to find the _Enterprise_ and offer support in dealing with the Xindi. Even Travis' ex-girlfriend, reporter Gannett Brooks, requested a ride on the Defiant, but they were all refused by Starfleet. The mission categorized too dangerous.

On the Bridge Captain Hernandez shifted in her command chair, as T'Pol stood beside her with her hands behind her back and observed the crew readying for launch.

"XO, feeling nervous?" asked Hernandez.

"Vulcans do not feel nervous," she replied.

"I wish I were a Vulcan than because I have butterflies in my stomach," remarked Hernandez.

"Captain, I just received a comm from Admiral Forest. We have permission to disembark at your discretion," said Ensign Cruz.

"Thank the Admiral for me, Gina," said Hernandez, who then looked at T'Pol. "Are we ready?"

"I believe the Human expression is: we are as ready as we'll ever be," T'Pol said.

"Let's take her out, XO," said Hernandez.

"Ensign Marley," T'Pol raised her voice, "take us out of dock at one quarter impulse."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Ensign Douglas Marley.

Marley began to input information into his console. Soon the Defiant jerked forward then started to move smoothly. According to Admiral Forest the _Challenger_, _Atlantis_, and now renamed _Intrepid_ were two to four weeks away from launch. Fedorov was currently a favorite of President Nathan Samuels and Earth Gov because there were four refurbished frigates patrolling Earth, a new planetary defense of satellites and drones, and three NX almost ready to add Earth's defense. This was his newly instituted SOLCOM, which he placed Admiral Garner in charge of for now. The _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_ were merely the frosting on the cake.

The Defiant gracefully exited spacedock. It picked up its speed to full impulse and headed out of the Sol system.

"Sir, we have exited Sol," said Marley.

Hernandez smiled then she looked over at T'Pol.

"Let's test those warp engines. Give me warp 4," she said her XO.

T'Pol reached over and touched the comm button on Hernandez's command chair.

"Lieutenant Commander Kelby, prepare for warp 4," she said calmly.

"_Aye, aye, Commander_," came Kelby's response.

"Mister Marley, plot and lay in a course for the Delphic Expanse at warp 4," she said.

Marley plotted the course then laid it in waiting for permission to execute it.

"Course plotted and laid in, sir," said Marley.

"Warp 4, Mister Marley," said T'Pol.

A slight vibration of the deck and the ship went to warp.

"Warp 4, sir," said Marley.

Hernandez clapped her hands together. Their mission was started.

STSTST

_**Captain's Log, Captain Charles A Tucker III recording, supplemental**_

_We are two weeks orbiting the Skaragan Colony again. The damage done by the sphere blast was substantial and we are still efforting repairs. In relations to the repairs, Hess has kicked me out of engineering for the next two days. It has been decided by my senior officers and Dr. Phlox that I need time off. I am trying to take that time off. _

_**Captain's Personal Log, Captain Charles A Tucker III recording. **_

_The blast from the sphere killed four crewmembers and I'm having trouble dealing with that. Petty Officer Second Class Audrey Moss died of a broken neck from being tossed around in the turbolift. Petty Officer First Class Ivan Petrov died from being sucked out of a hull breach. Engineering Specialist Hannah Tyson died of plasma burns when the second stage plasma accelerator cracked and leaked plasma. Science Specialist Devon George died from an overload of a science console, which exploded while she was using it. _

_Four dead. That brings the total to die on my watch to twelve. Dozens more have been injured, some of them seriously. Ensign Jason Caan has been with a prosthetic right arm. Second Lieutenant Edward Sanchez was blinded from a leak in one of the Deuterium Tank. He will be fitted for prosthetic visual aids when we return to Earth. The rest carry their scars out of sight and without complaint. I don't deserve this crew. _

_**XO Personal Log, Brevet Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed recording. **_

_I'm worried about Captain Tucker. First off, he only spent two days in the Sick Bay for his injuries he received when the sphere blew up. Three broken ribs and a grade two concussion, as well as a dislocated right shoulder. He should have taken more time. Secondly, he is working too hard. Between being the captain of this ship and its best engineer, he leaves no time for sleep or eating. Thirdly, he is taking the death of crew too hard. We are fighting a guerilla war against a superior force, so death cannot be avoided. In my personal opinion we are lucky we have not lost more crewmembers and we can thank Captain Tucker for that. _

_I try to help the Captain shoulder his burdens and guilt, but I am afraid that I'd never make a good ship's councilor. Keep a stiff upper lip isn't the best advice sometimes. _

Trip sat at his desk in his quarters debating whether he should go down to the surface for a few hours. The prospects of walking on solid land and maybe going into a saloon and having a beer seemed almost idyllic to him. His door buzzer rang.

"Enter, the door is unlocked," he called out.

Sergeant Ryan and Specialist Money-Ryan entered Trip's quarters. The two MACOs held hands as they stood side by side.

"Ryan, you're looking good. I heard you got beat up when the sphere blew up," said Trip.

"Broke my wrist, but Dr. Phlox has mended it and it's as good as new," said Ryan.

"Glad to hear," Trip said, as he smiled at the couple. "So how is married life treating you?"

"I'm… well, sir…," stumbled Ryan.

"Sir, we are here for two reasons. The first is that we never had a chance to thank you for saving Rob's life. I expected to be a widow and now I'm a wife," she smiled.

"I'm glad about that," said Trip.

"The second reason we are here is because although we are a married couple, we stay in separate quarters," she said then stopped as she looked down at the deck.

"Rank is keeping you apart, isn't it?" asked Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Ryan. "I room with two of your chiefs."

Trip chuckled then he nodded his head. Leaning forward, he pressed the comm button.

"Hoshi, I need Major Hayes in my quarters right away," he said.

"_Yes, sir_," Hoshi replied.

"Sir, do you have to involve Major Hayes?" Ryan asked.

"Don't drop a log, Sergeant. It's going to be alright," said Trip.

"I just don't like bother the CO with certain things," said Ryan.

"Well, you're CO is now one of my officers, so he does what I tell him," smirked Trip.

The door buzzed.

"Enter," called Trip.

An out of breath Hayes entered the Captain's quarters. He saw his two MACOs there and suddenly the expression of his face became one of command.

"Soldiers," he said.

They both snapped to attention and said in unison, "sir."

"You realize, Major, that they are a married couple," said Trip.

"I know, sir," said Hayes.

"Do you know that they are not quartered together because of difference in rank?" asked Trip.

"No, sir, I didn't know that. I let Lieutenant Hamilton handle that," he said.

"Well, not to interfere in MACO business, but I have a suggestion," Trip said.

"Suggest away, sir," said Hayes.

"A battlefield commission for Specialist Money-Ryan to sergeant would allow them to be quartered together and the use of one of our empty guest quarters as their new quarters are my suggestions, Major Hayes," said Trip.

Hayes smiled, "I have that implemented right away."

Ryan and his wife looked stunned, which made Trip laugh. This was the best he'd felt in some time. It almost made him forget everything.

"Ryan, Money-Ryan, go pack your gear then find Lieutenant Hamilton. I want you to all meet me in front of the number one guest quarters in twenty minutes," ordered Hayes.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Dismissed," he barked.

Money-Ryan looked at Trip, "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

They exited his quarters. With a smile on his face, Hayes looked at Trip. Trip grinned back at him.

"You are a romantic at heart, you know that," Hayes said to him.

"Hell, I believe it is a form of torture to keep newlyweds apart," Trip grinned.

"I've got to go straighten things out now. Captain," Hayes said then nodded.

He exited the quarters leaving Trip alone. With his mood change for the better, Trip decided that the a few days riding a horse and watching the sun rise and set would be good for him.

STSTST

The Defiant came upon the thermobaric clouds that surrounded the Delphic Expanse. Lieutenant Barry at the Science Station ran scans on it.

"Sir, it appears that the thermobaric cloud is beginning to dissipate," said Barry.

Hernandez looked over at T'Pol, "Could you check his findings."

"Yes, Captain," she said.

T'Pol walked over to the Science Station then waited for Barry to stand up. T'Pol sat down and at his station and began running scans.

"Comparing our scans to the scans that the Enterprise sent us before they entered the expanse, this area of space is changing," said T'Pol.

"How so?" asked Hernandez.

"I would estimate that within five years at the rate of change that the Delphic Expanse would be normal space," she said.

Hernandez smiled, "I've got the feeling that Jonathan has something to do with this."

T'Pol stood up and allowed Barry to return to his station. She returned to her position standing beside the Captain's command chair.

"Mr. Marley, half impulse and take us into those clouds," said Hernandez.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Marley.

"I bet Captain Archer will have an interesting story or to tell us," Hernandez said.

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

"The spatial anomalies that riddled the Expanse, have they dissipated?" asked Hernandez.

"I did not pick up any," said T'Pol.

"Well, according to the Vulcans this Expanse is 2,000 light years across. We have a lot of ground to cover," said Hernandez. "Mister Marley, when we exit the thermobaric cloud, I want you to take us to warp 1 and then we are scanning for Enterprise's warp trail."

"Yes, sir," said Marley.

STSTST

The _Defiant_ orbited a world made up mainly of water called Xanthan. Xanthan was a trading world where its floating cities acted as bazaars. Captain Hernandez and a landing party consisting Tactical Officer Ahearn, two MACOs, and Communications Officer Cruz. Her idea was to purchase information about the _Enterprise_ in the hopes tracking them down.

T'Pol sat in the command chair waiting to hear from Captain Hernandez. Stoically and patiently, she waited. They had been a week in the Expanse and had heard of stories from several of the indigenous races of the area about the conflict between the Xindi and a single Starfleet vessel. The stories told were how this vessel fought battle after battle with Xindi warships; how the Starfleet vessel destroyed a weapons research lab on a Xindi colony causing the colony to be vacated as radiation and residue polluted the planet; and how this Starfleet vessel was now feared by the Xindi.

"We are being hailed by the Captain," said Cruz.

"Put her on the box, Ensign," said T'Pol.

"_T'Pol, we are returning to the Defiant with a guest_," said Hernandez.

"Do we need to take security measures?" asked T'Pol.

"_Not necessary_," said Hernandez.

"Understood," said T'Pol.

"Hernandez out," said the Captain.

STSTST

The guest was a female called Rajiin. She was a blonde haired female, who the captain appeared captivated by her. Instead of being introducing Rajiin, Hernandez disappeared into her Ready Room. T'Pol was starting to get concerned about the Captain. She pressed the comm button on the command chair connecting her with the Ready Room.

"T'Pol to Captain Hernandez," T'Pol said.

There was no answer. T'Pol stood up.

"Lieutenant Ahearn with me. Bring a sidearm," she said. "Lieutenant Barry, you have the conn."

Ahearn grabbed a phase pistol from under his Tactical Station then he followed T'Pol in the Captain's Ready Room. Hernandez was lying on the floor unconscious. T'Pol walked over to the wall comm unit.

"SecCon one, Security, be alert that the female named Rajiin is loose on the ship. Take her into custody. Dr. Mann, please come to the Captain's Ready Room. We have a medical emergency," T'Pol said.

"_Commander T'Pol, two ships with their shields up and weapons hot are approaching us,_" Barry's voice came over the comm.

T'Pol turned and looked at Ahearn, who was kneeling beside Captain Hernandez.

"Ahearn, return to your station and prep weapons and polarize the hull," T'Pol ordered.

"Yes, sir," he said then he stood up and exited the Ready Room.

T'Pol knelt beside the Captain and checked her pulse. The door to the Ready Room opened and Dr. Lena Mann entered. T'Pol looked up at her.

"What happened?" Mann asked

"I do not know," said T'Pol. "I know need to be on the Bridge. The Captain needs you."

Without looking back, T'Pol exited the Ready Room and entered the Bridge. Barry vacated the command chair and moved back to his Science Station. T'Pol sat down.

"Cruz, hail the incoming ships," said T'Pol.

Cruz attempted the hail.

"No response, sir," said Cruz.

T'Pol nodded, "Mister Marley, take us out of orbit."

Marley did as he was told. Once the Defiant was clear, the two Xindi Reptilian warships fired on it.

"Mister Marley, evasive maneuvers," ordered T'Pol. "Mister Ahearn, return fire."

"Yes, sir," said Ahearn.

The _Defiant_ phase cannons returned the fire doing little damage against the Xindi shields. Again, the Xindi fired on the _Defiant_ causing the ship to be rocked even harder.

"A Starfleet vessel is approaching," called Barry.

"Put it on the view screen," ordered T'Pol.

The image of the _Enterprise_ coming in a vector to intercept the two Xindi ships filled the view screen. They watched for a moment as one of the Xindi ship's broke off its attack and went to oppose the _Enterprise_. It didn't take long to notice that the _Enterprise_ had been upgraded. Phase Cannons, particle cannons, and photonic torpedoes assaulted the Xindi ship, as the _Enterprise_ bore down on it.

Suddenly the Bridge doors opened and Captain Hernandez entered. She strode towards her command chair. T'Pol got up.

"Status?" she barked.

"We are under attack by two ships. The _Enterprise_ has arrived to support us," T'Pol said.

The Defiant was rocked again. The Communication Station had an energy buildup and several of its components short circuited causing a small explosion. Ensign Cruz went down hard. T'Pol moved quickly over and checked Cruz. She was badly hurt.

"She needs a doctor," she said then she started in on repairing Communications.

"Medical emergency on the Bridge," Hernandez announced on her comm.

Again, the _Defiant_ was rocked. On the view screen, the Enterprise brought down the Xindi ship's shield then sent enough cannon fire into the ship to cause a cascade of explosions turning the ship into debris. The _Enterprise_ came after the other ship, which started to pull away in retreat.

The Enterprise wouldn't let it retreat, though. It first brought down its shields then it destroyed one of its nacelles then it targeted its Bridge and finally its engines. The ship floated dead in space.

"T'Pol, can you fix the communications?" asked Hernandez.

"In a moment, Captain," she said.

A corpsman entered the Bridge and rushed over to the prone body of Ensign Cruz and immediately he started giving her aid. T'Pol finished her repairs.

"We are being hailed by the _Enterprise_," she said.

"Put them on the view screen," said Hernandez.

It took a moment but T'Pol finally brought up the image of the _Enterprise_ Bridge. Seated in the command chair was a worn out looking Trip. He was being handed a PADD by Malcolm when he looked up to speak.

"Captain Hernandez, I see that Starfleet pushed up the launch of your ship," he remarked, as if this was just a normal day.

T'Pol realized that she had stopped breathing for a moment and her heart was beating slightly faster. Charles Tucker was still alive.

"Commander Tucker, it's good to see you. Where is Captain Archer?" she asked.

Trip's face turned into a mask of sadness for a brief moment. He handed the PADD back to Malcolm.

"Captain Hernandez, I can see you've taken a good amount of damage. I offer the Enterprise's assistance. Why don't we attach an umbilical between the ships and I'll come aboard so we can speak," he said.

Erika Hernandez was no fool. She knew that Trip had news he'd rather give in private.

"I'll have my engineering crew prep for docking. I'll see you in ten minutes, Commander Tucker," she said.

He nodded then he made a cut signal motion and the view screen returned to a view of a starfield. Hernandez stood up. She looked over at T'Pol.

"Commander, you're with me," she said then she looked back at Ahearn. "Rex, you have the conn."

Hernandez and T'Pol strode off the Bridge.

STSTST

Trip along with Malcolm, Phlox, and a Damage Control Team waited patiently for the umbilical to decompress. It was a surprise to see the Defiant here. When they left Earth the next NX was anywhere from a year to eighteen months away from launching.

"How about those new uniforms?" Malcolm made conversation.

"Huh," said Trip.

"Do you like the new uniforms, sir?" asked Malcolm.

"I guess," said Trip.

The light went from red to green. Trip opened the airlock hatch and headed down the plank to the other ship. As he bent down in order to avoid hitting his head, Trip entered the Defiant.

"Permission to come aboard," he said then he looked to her right and saw T'Pol standing there in a Starfleet uniform.

His face lit up seeing her and a broad smile broke on his face. Behind Hernandez and T'Pol were two engineering crew and two security officers.

"Permission granted, Commander Tucker," said Hernandez.

"It Acting Captain Tucker or Captain Tucker, Captain Hernandez," he corrected her. "I've been commanding the _Enterprise_ since three weeks into its mission in the Expanse. Captain Archer is dead."

Hernandez turned pale then nodded her head.

"I see. We need to speak in private," she said.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed, Dr. Phlox, and my Damage Control Team would like to get started assisting you, so we can get out of this area," said Trip.

"Commander T'Pol," Hernandez said, "take charge here. I'll be in my Ready Room with Captain Tucker."

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol said.

Hernandez started down the corridor, but Trip stopped, reached for T'Pol's right hand with his right hand, and touched her. T'Pol immediately felt that connection that she initiated between them spark and become alive. She looked into the blue eyes of Trip.

"T'Pol, it's good to see you again," he said softly and smiled. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It is satisfactory to see you again, also," she replied.

"I hope we can check up with each other," he said.

"As do I," she said.

With that, Trip followed Hernandez corridor leaving a flushed Commander T'Pol behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Trip sat in the Ready Room with Captain Hernandez. He had finished telling her of Archer's death as well as the progress of their mission so far, including the destruction of the sphere. She sat then with a mask of professionalism on, but Trip knew she was in pain. He knew that Archer and Captain Hernandez had a relationship because of his friendship with Archer. She needed time to mourn; unfortunately, they had no time.

"As senior officer on this mission I'd like to review you Captain's Logs and personal logs," she stated.

Trip felt a burn on the back of his neck. Here she was new to the situation and she was looking to take over because Archer was dead and it saddened her. Since he replaced the man that she loved, Trip needed to be put in his place. It was an emotional reaction that he should have expected.

"No, Captain, you can't have my logs," he said then he stood up and stared down at her with an expression he'd come to learn as captain, his I'm in charge expression. "You are senior as a captain, but you are not senior on this mission. I am not going to be taking orders from you. If you have a problem with that then fly back through the thermobaric clouds and contact Starfleet. I'm finishing my mission."

"Acting Captain Tucker," she said emphasizing the acting, "I'd recommend a different tactic on your part. You could destroy your career."

Trip took a deep breath and exhaled. He didn't have time for this, especially since he wanted to get back Enterprise to interrogate whoever was left alive on that Xindi ship. The only reason he didn't destroy it was because he wanted intel and restock on photon torpedoes. He'd left an order to Hayes to take the Xindi go over to the Xindi ship and take prisoners and the torpedoes.

"Before Jonathan died, as he lay on the deck in pain I couldn't even begin to understand because an anomaly had twisted up his body and internal organs, he said to me – you are in charge. Succeed," Trip paused so she understood the implications of what he was saying. "Fleet Admiral Fedorov I might listen to in order to countermand Captain Archer's last order to me, but I'm not too sure I'd even listen to him. I am in charge of the _Enterprise_ and I am going to succeed in stopping the Xindi from attacking Earth ever again. Now I need to get back to my ship."

He exited leaving Captain Hernandez to think about Jonathan Archer's painful death. Trip's feet assaulted the death as he made his way to the umbilical. When he reached it, he found T'Pol there waiting for him. Suddenly, the dark clouds of his mood were lifted. He couldn't explain it to himself, but seeing her there gave him hope again.

"T'Pol," he smiled.

"Captain Tucker," she said softly.

"You joined Starfleet," he said.

"I remedied a mistake. I should never have deserted the _Enterprise_," she replied. _I should have never left you. _

They stood in silence for a moment. His blue eyes were mesmerized for by her light brown eyes. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was.

"We need to talk, but I have to get back to my ship and your captain will probably want to speak to you. I don't think she's too happy with me right now," he said

"I believe she just needs time to adjust to Captain Archer's death. It is a great surprise to all of us," said T'Pol.

Trip thought about the comment. _Was she attracted to Jon? He did depend on her a great deal and she always was loyal to Jon. Maybe I am a fool to think she is attracted to me. _

"I know you were close to Cap'n Archer, T'Pol. Trust me when I say that I wish I was the one who died and had lived," said Trip.

The thought of exchanging Trip's life for Archer's didn't appeal to her.

"I am glad you are alive, Ch… Captain Tucker," she said.

Again, they stood their staring at each other until Trip broke the trance. He exhaled slowly then spoke, "Tell Captain Hernandez that I sent men over to retrieve prisoners from the Xindi ship. If she wishes to be part of the interrogation, she should let me know. I really have to go, Commander."

He offered her a wan smile then he crossed from the _Defiant_ to the _Enterprise_. T'Pol watched him go. She could see from his body language and eyes that he was in pain and tired. Maybe he has even become worn out close to his breaking point. T'Pol needed to keep an eye on this and help him if she could.

STSTST

The Reptilians wouldn't be taken alive, but Rajiin had greater survival instincts than that. She sat in the Enterprise holding cell waiting to be interrogated by the captain. Her hope was that she'd be able to manipulate him with her telepathic and sexual skills. So far, the guards stayed outside of the brig, so she couldn't work on them. Rajiin sat and hoped for someone to manipulate to come to her soon.

Trip viewed her from the security feed that he had piped to his Ready Room computer. Captain Hernandez, T'Pol, and Malcolm sat and waited for him to give them his attention. From reviewing the security feed from Hernandez's Ready Room and her medical exam, they knew that Rajiin was a powerful telepath and also a seductress. Now they just needed to ascertain why she had been sent by the Xindi.

"I am a touch telepath. I believe I should interrogate her," said T'Pol.

"No, I will," said Trip.

"Why?" asked Hernandez.

"Because we need to know why the Xindi sent her after us. They want something about us that she can supply," he said then turned off his computer. "I want the information and I want it sooner better than later."

"You are going to let her manipulate you," said Malcolm.

"No, but I'm not going to stop her," said Trip. "I want you watching on the feed, Mal. If it appears that she has me under her influence, you know what to do."

Trip stood up. Captain Hernandez exhaled loudly out of frustration. She stood up and confronted Trip.

"Captain Tucker, am I and my XO merely here as props because you don't seem to want our opinions," she said.

"Clear out for a moment," Trip said looking at T'Pol then Mal.

"Yes, sir," said Mal.

T'Pol up and looked at Trip. She lifted her right eyebrow, which drew a smile from him. Mal and T'Pol left the Ready Room. Trip turned on Hernandez.

"I get it you need to mourn Cap'n Archer," Trip said. "I didn't kill Jon. As I matter of fact, Erika, I mourned Jon. I still mourn him. He was like a brother to me. But Jon gave me an order and that was to succeed. Succeed at this mission. I intend on succeeding."

"I do not blame you for Jon's death," she said.

"But you resent me," said Trip. "You resent me for being the captain, for keeping the_ Enterprise_ going, for pushing a mission that only Jonathan Archer could succeed at, and for being alive. Oh, hell, Erika, I resent me for that. I'm not asking to stop resenting me, but I am asking to cut me some slack. My crew and I have done a good so far. We know what we are doing."

Captain Hernandez stepped back as if she was slapped across the face. Trip had made her confront the truth of how she was feeling. She did resent him, but it wasn't his fault that he was the captain of the _Enterprise_. It was the Xindi's fault.

"Let's finish Jonathan's final mission together then," Hernandez paused for a moment, "Trip."

Trip smiled, "Let's go what we can learn from this Rajiin."

When they arrived at the brig, Dr. Phlox was waiting outside of it with a medical scanner. He smiled and nodded at T'Pol.

"Hey, doc, I want you to scan me while I'm in there with her. If anything changes about me, let Malcolm know. He'll know what to do," said Trip.

Trip entered the brig and made his way over to Rajiin's holding cell. T'Pol, Malcolm, and Captain Hernandez watched Trip on the monitor, as Phlox started to scan him. They watched as Rajiin sensuously got up from her cot and walked over to the door where Trip stood. She accentuated her hip movement slightly and seemed suddenly to exude sex.

"My God, that woman is… hot," said Malcolm.

T'Pol felt unusually predatory. This Rajiin was sniffing around her male, her Charles, and it was causing for a flood of unexpected emotions. She attempted some calming breathing exercises to assist her in suppressing her emotions.

"Captain," Rajiin purred, "have you come to finally let me out of my cage?"

"I've come to find out what game you are playing," said Trip.

"Do you like playing games?" she asked him.

"It depends," Trip answered softly.

Hernandez looked at Phlox, "Any changes in him?"

"His left temporal lobe has heated up. I believe she is trying to manipulate him telepathically," said Phlox.

"Why the temporal lobe?" asked Hernandez.

"It processes sensory stimuli," answered T'Pol.

"I believe she is attempting to get Captain Tucker what you Humans call hot and bothered," said Phlox.

"Is it working?" asked Malcolm.

"From his breathing and blood pressure, I'd say she is making headway," said Phlox.

"Would you like to join me in my cage, Captain?" she said.

Trip closed his eyes and trued to steady himself. All he had to do is turn around and signal Malcolm and he would end this interview, but he also needed information from her.

"Why?" he said.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why are you working for the Xindi? They want to kill us," he said. "Do you want kill us? Do you want to kill me?"

Rajiin stepped away from the door. It was as if she was surprised by what Trip said. Phlox scanned Rajiin. He smiled.

"She has scanning devices implanted in her hands," he said. "This is fascinating."

"Why would she have them there?" asked Hernandez.

"In order to gather biometric information on Humans through running her has over the body," said Phlox.

"The information could be used to make a biological weapon," added T'Pol.

While they spoke, she moved back to the door making eye contact with Trip. Trip moved close to the door.

"You want to release me," said Rajiin. "It pains you to keep me in this cage."

"It hurts," Trip mumbled then grimaced as if he was in pain.

"Damn it," Malcolm growled.

He pulled his phase pistol then walked over to the brig door and opened it. Striding into the brig, he walked up to the holding cell door aimed his, opened the door, aimed his phase pistol, and fired. Rajiin fell to the ground unconscious, as did Trip.

"Phlox get in here," ordered Malcolm, as he knelt down beside Trip.

T'Pol stepped into the brig and looked at Trip with concern. She couldn't mask her concern. Hernandez noticed the Vulcan's reaction. She had never seen her show emotions before.

"He'll be fine," said Phlox. "We just need to get him to Sick Bay."

STSTST

Trip woke up in Sick Bay on a biobed and with Phlox staring at him. The good doctor gave him a sincere grin.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" he asked.

"I have a headache," he said.

Phlox reached for a hypospray, adjusted it, and then administered a shot to Trip's neck. Trip grinned as his headache was immediately relieved.

"Understandable. Rajiin was telepathically connected to you when Lieutenant Commander Reed rendered her unconscious," said Phlox.

"Where is Rajiin?" he asked.

"I have her secured on a biobed with neural inhibitors on her forehead," smiled Phlox.

"You wouldn't know by any chance the ship's status?" asked Trip.

"We are headed back to the Skaragan Colony with the Defiant following us," said Phlox.

"Doc," Trip said sitting up and bringing his legs over the edge of the biobed, "I want you to remove the scanners implanted in her hands. If they stored information on Humans, please, destroy it."

"I shall, Captain," said Phlox.

"Is my uniform anywhere near here?" Trip asked noticing here was in his Starfleet issued blue underpants and tee shirt.

"I'll get you a fresh uniform, Captain, but I need you do go to quarters and get some more sleep," said Phlox.

"Phlox, I already have gotten more sleep then I've had in a month. I'm going back to work," said Trip.

"I would argue with you, but you are not only intractable, but you are incorrigible," said Phlox.

"But am I cute?" smiled Trip.

Phlox's chuckled, "I'll get you your uniform."

Trip strode onto the Bridge. Malcolm got off the command chair and announced, "Captain on the Bridge."

Trip sat down in his command chair.

"Okay, Mal, why are we headed to Skaragan Colony," said Trip.

"I thought it would be a good place to maroon Rajiin. The Xindi seem to ignore the place and it doesn't have any vessels capable of space travel," explained Malcolm.

"I want you to warn Sheriff MacRready," said Trip.

"Well, I've developed a relationship with the sheriff. I'll let him know and give him some hints how to deal with her," said Malcolm.

"Good," said Trip. "Hoshi, hail the Defiant. I'd like to speak to Captain Hernandez."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" asked Malcolm.

"To invite her and T'Pol to dinner tomorrow evening," smiled Trip.

STSTST

"I still don't you believe that you refit and upgraded this starship with foreign technology in less than three weeks," said Hernandez, as she sampled some Skaragan beer.

The taste of the beer was bitter, yet the aftertaste was peaty with a hint of sunflower.

"The engineer crew performed above and beyond," said Trip.

"That and Captain Tucker worked twenty hours a day, some times more, until everything was complete," added Malcolm.

"Have you had problems with the melding of technologies, Captain Tucker?" asked T'Pol.

Trip looked at her with a sad smile. He'd noticed that T'Pol appeared uncomfortable in his presence. _Did she come to resent the kiss? Maybe I insulted her Vulcan ways one-time too many. _

"Occasionally, some of our EPS conduits tend to blow. The plasma flow is heavier and the conduits' compensation is off. But usually this is way we are straining systems only," said Trip.

"Yeah, like when we take on more than three Xindi warships at a time," snorted Malcolm.

"Three or more Xindi warships," repeated Hernandez. "How in the hell are you able to do that?"

"I found a way to increase the effectiveness of the shields by twenty-five percent and the efficacy of the particle cannons," said Trip. "It gives us an advantage in a firefight."

Before the conversation could continue, the steward brought in dinner. In front of Captain Hernandez, Malcolm and Trip he placed a cheeseburger and French fries. For T'Pol, he served her a risotto.

"Sorry that it isn't a fancy meal, but we are getting down to basics in our galley," said Trip.

"I should have had you over for dinner," said Hernandez. "Our stores are full."

Trip glanced over to T'Pol and noticed that she had been staring at him. He grinned at her and T'Pol looked down at her food.

"I couldn't mind a nice yellow fin tuna or sea bass," said Malcolm.

"I'll send something special over for you, Malcolm," said Hernandez.

"Thank you, Captain," said Malcolm.

"Would you like something, Trip?" she asked.

"Maybe the Captain would like some pecan pie?" added T'Pol.

Trip's face broke into a sincere smile, "I haven't had pecan pie in months. You remembered I liked that."

"You introduced me to pecan pie," T'Pol.

"I remember," smiled Trip. "I'd really like to have a piece of pecan pie."

T'Pol took a sip of her water, as she suddenly felt warm thinking about the time Trip introduced her to pecan pie. Trip kept thinking that she was upset with him, though, since she looked away from him. He wanted to contrive a reason where he could spend some time alone with her in order to apologize, yet he couldn't think of one.

"So what is our plan of action, Trip?" asked Hernandez.

"It appears that we stopped a bioweapon, but we've still heard about a larger version of the weapon they used on us before," said Trip. "We are going after that weapon next."

"How?" she asked.

Trip looked at Malcolm. He wanted him to answer.

"An aggressive collection of intelligence followed by a raid on the lab where they are building it," said Malcolm.

"Have you attempted to open a dialogue?" asked T'Pol.

"Dialogue? Every time they see a Starfleet Starship, they attack. We have gone through hell since we've been here," said Malcolm. "It's tough to have dialogue with a race which won't talk and wants to kill you."

"In World War II Japan attacked the US. Even after the US and allies defeated Germany, the Japanese continued to fight. It took the United States dropping an atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki before the Japanese finally was open to peace talks. After we destroy their damned weapon then we'll talk to them," explained Trip in a cold voice that barely contained his anger.

T'Pol stared at him for a moment. What she saw was a man in pain, a man, Human male, who she longed to help.

"Where are we going after this colony?" asked Hernandez.

"A planet called Norellus. They have a deuterium station there and are willing to barter for information," said Trip.

"Norellus it is then," said Hernandez.

"When we retrieved Rajiin and then took their load of photon torpedoes, Major Hayes and his MACOs also stripped the ship of its defensive shield technology. We don't have time to refit you for photon torpedoes or particle cannons, but I figure four days with me and some of my engineering crew we can upgrade the _Defiant_ from polarized hull to defensive shields," said Trip. "You won't last long in a firefight against the Xindi without them."

"I'll assign T'Pol to assist you, Captain, so we have someone who understands them," said Hernandez.

"Sounds good," said Trip, who then looked at T'Pol. "Do you mind working with me, Commander?"

"I have also found working with you extremely satisfactory, Captain," said T'Pol.

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll set up a schedule for installation. I want to get to Norellus as soon as possible," said Trip.

He was finally going to get his chance to spend some time alone with her. Trip's stomach suddenly knotted. Spending time alone with T'Pol made his stomach knot. He was enamored by her more than he even thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

It was the first day working on the _Defiant's_ upgrade and Trip was already on his fifteenth hour of work. So far, no one had tried to force him off duty because no one could find him. Since he on purpose left his communicator in his quarters and no one would thing to scan the Jeffries tube in the nacelle support that connected the main ship to the port nacelle. He needed to do some wiring before entering the nacelle control room and making sure the shield nodes that had been attached to the nacelle were stable and wouldn't interfere with the warp bubble.

Of course, the other reason he was enjoying his time lost in the Jeffries tube was that it allowed him to avoid T'Pol for now. He was completely unsure what to say to her, leaning towards avoiding the subject of his kissing her and the feelings he'd developed for her. No, he just wanted to enjoin some time isolated and working as an engineer.

A yawn crept up his throat and cracked open his jaw causing him to make a whale-like sound. A sense of tiredness started to envelop his body, making Trip think it was really time he got his usual two or three hours of sleep. Finishing up his task, he put the tool he was using in the borrowed tool belt then started to climb up towards the nacelle. He thought he could capture two or three hours in the nacelle control room before getting back to work right there.

Climbing through until he was in the nacelle access corridor, he walked down to the nacelle control room and accessed with a code T'Pol had supplied his engineering crew. He entered the control room and started to yawn again. It was hot in the control, but that was to be expected between the hot plasma and all the warp coils. Taking off the tool belt and unzipping his flight suit, he slipped off the top half and tied the sleeves around his waist.

With stealth learned working for the V'Shar, Vulcan Intelligence, T'Pol slipped into the nacelle control room. Her olfactory was struck by the scent of Captain Tucker. She had been working an equally long shift and her nasal inhibitor had worn off, but she didn't mind it for a change. His scent was different from most Human scents. Charles' scent was musky, masculine, and arousing. She wanted to breathe him into her system.

Next, she noticed that he was half out of his flight suit. With his back to her, she noticed in his tee shirt that he had lost weight but there was still a muscularity about him that she found aesthetically pleasing. She cleared her throat as a warning to him.

Trip turned and saw T'Pol standing behind him. He found himself exhaling in one, long, frustrated stream. She was wearing a coverall uniform in the color of command and operations and a backpack was slung on her shoulder. The uniform didn't fit as snugly as her old Vulcan uniforms, but he still found himself admiring the contours of her body.

"You surprised me," he said.

"I thought you might need nourishment," she said then took the backpack off her shoulder and placed it down on the floor.

"How did you find me?" he asked her.

"I ran a scan of the nacelles and picked up a life sign," she answered. "Captain Hernandez was getting worried about you, so I told her that I would search you out. You do not have your communicator."

"Nay, I left it in quarters on the _Enterprise_. I liked the idea of being alone," he said.

She raised her left eyebrow at his comment then an expression of disappointment flashed across her face, "I could leave if you wish."

"No," he said too quickly. It was now more than noticeable that he didn't want her to leave. "Please, stay. I haven't had lunch with you in a long time. I've missed our lunches together."

Trip looked down at the deck and smiled, "We could picnic. I hope you brought some food for yourself."

"I did," she said then knelt down and opened the backpack.

Trip sat down on the deck and smiled while looking at T'Pol. She placed a thermos filled with coffee and a bottle of water, a container with a sandwich in it, and a container with a piece of pecan pie in it. Next, she placed a salad, a bottle of water and thermos filled with tea, and a piece of pecan pie in front of herself.

"A feast," he said.

"I hope you like the sandwich. I told the chef what your tastes were like and he made you a turkey with stuffing and cranberry sauce on pumpernickel," T'Pol told him.

Trip's face broke into a big grin, "That sounds like a bit of heaven to me."

He opened his container and took a bit of the sandwich. It was delicious. He then washed it down with a swig of the coffee. The coffee was prepared just like he liked it, light and sweet. His smile got even broader.

"Thank you, T'Pol. I'm real grateful for all of this," he said.

"I assumed you would be hungry, Captain," she said. "You have always had the habit of not looking out for your physical wellbeing."

"Trip, call me Trip," he corrected her then chuckled to himself. "I forgot that Vulcans don't believe in nicknames. Call me Charles then, T'Pol. I'm not your captain. Hopefully, I am your friend."

"I believe it is safe to say that we are friends," said T'Pol.

She had trouble telling him that he was more than her friend. He was her koon-ut-al. She'd rather be betrothed to him than to Koss.

Trip picked up his sandwich and took another large bit. He was hungrier than he realized. Unfortunately, he knew that eating was going to make him sleep for an hour or two even with drinking coffee. He stifled a yawn.

"You require sleep, Charles," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, I require a lot of things, but life doesn't seem to provide them," he smiled.

"This mission has been difficult on you," she stated.

"It's been difficult on the whole crew. Once we lost Jon, everyone had to grow used to having me as the captain and I sort of changed our tactics for the mission. Once I realized that we couldn't even stand up to one Xindi warship because of their superior firepower and technology, we became pirates then started fighting a guerrilla war. Yeah, it's been tough on the whole crew," he stated in a voice that barely contained the pain he felt. "I've probably broken dozens of Starfleet regs over the past months."

"Charles, you have performed remarkable," she said softly.

He looked at her. It seemed off but she appeared to be empathetic towards him. Like a sense of humor and the belief that they had no emotions, there was another Vulcan fallacy destroyed. Trip grinned.

"I missed you, T'Pol," he said.

She nodded her agreement. For the next few minutes, they ate in silence. Trip finished his sandwich and started in on his piece of pecan pie.

"Damn good piece of pie," he said.

Forkful after forkful he finished the pie then found himself yawning. He was relaxed, full, tired, and with T'Pol; sleep was closing in on him.

"Oh, hell, between a eighteen hour shift, eating a good meal, and how hot it is in here, I'm starting to fade," Trip said "I was going to take a nap in here then get back to work, so you don't have to stay."

"You need assistance, Charles. I have also worked a long shift, while you sleep, I can meditate," she said.

"If you don't mind," he said.

"I don't mind, Charles," she replied.

T'Pol packed up their containers into the backpack leaving out the thermoses and water bottles. He shut the nacelle control room door and locked it then he sat down and leaned up against it closing his eyes.

"I shouldn't be asleep more than two or three hours," he said.

"Sleep, Charles," she said.

He loved the sound of her voice. Sometimes he thought he got into arguments with her just so he could hear it more often. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep feeling better than he had in a long time.

STSTST

Trip woke with his head in T'Pol's lap and her stroking his dirty blonde hair. Softly, her warm hands stroked his hand. Instead of sitting up immediately, he allowed her to continue to stroke his hair. It was calming, made him feel secure and confident again.

"How long have I slept?" he asked her.

From her internal clock, T'Pol knew the exact number of hours, minutes, and seconds that had passed.

"Five hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty-eight seconds," she said. "I have communicated with Captain Hernandez and informed her you were fine and just needed some sleep and will be returning to work once you are awake."

He sat up regretfully breaking the connection between them. Running his right hand through his hair then over his face, he shook off sleep. He felt refreshed.

"That's the longest I've sleep without drugs in a long time. Thank you, T'Pol, and I apologize for falling asleep in your lap."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Charles," she said.

He smiled. Reaching for his thermos, he opened it and drank some of the now coldish coffee. He didn't mind it, though, because he sort of like cold, stale coffee. Over the years he grown used to drinking it because of the length of the shifts he put in.

"I'm going to use the public head in the access corridor," he said wiping some sweat from his brow, as the warmth of the room and warmth of his feeling for T'Pol were starting to make him sweat. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I take it you are going to check on the shield nodes that were attacked to the nacelle," she said.

"Yes, I was going to make sure that they wouldn't disturb the warp bubble and that they were functioning properly," he said.

"I shall start while you are gone," she said.

He nodded then unlocked the door and exited the control room. It didn't take too long for him to go to the bathroom and wash up thoroughly. As he performed his ablutions, his mind was occupied with T'Pol. His mind couldn't let go at how gently she stroked his hair, even that she would do such a thing in the first place. He knew that Vulcans hated to touch others too much, if at all. It was the curse of most of them being touch telepaths. But, he enjoyed her touch. He wanted more of it.

She was being kind to him, a good friend. He decided it would be best to be open with her now. She deserved that.

Returning to the control, he paused as he took a moment to appreciate T'Pol from behind. Taking a deep breath, he walked up beside her at the control console.

"So far, it appears as if the shield nodes will cause no interference with the warp bubble," she said.

"We should run some simulations later. We still have the other nacelle to deal with, as well as checking the wiring in the Jeffries tube," he said.

"I shall make sure that it is taken care of," she replied.

"I should perform an EV walk to double check that the node is working without problems," he said.

"You should have one of either our engineers or your engineers do that, Charles," said T'Pol. "You have more important matters to attend to then perform these tasks."

Trip shook his head. The call of being a captain was in the air. T'Pol was subtly, at least for a Vulcan, directing him back to his main duty. He was no longer merely a Chief Engineer, but until Starfleet busted him back down to Chief Engineer.

"I guess you're telling me that I should get back to work as the Captain of the Enterprise and stop lollygagging around here," said Trip.

T'Pol heard the disappointment in his voice. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted to take care of him.

"You have performed extraordinarily under extreme conditions, Charles. Although you wish to be an engineer, both the crew of the _Defiant_ and the _Enterprise_, as well as the mission, needs you to be a captain," she said.

He looked into her eyes and saw a hint of emotion, though he wasn't sure what that emotion was. It had been so long since he had to read her that he was rusty.

"You know when we parted the last time I said goodbye by giving you a kiss," he said. "I need to come clean about that."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion over the idiom he used. Trip quickly realized.

"I don't mean that I'm going to shower or something like that. It's an expression meaning I need to be honest with you," he said.

T'Pol went to speak, but Trip raised his hand to silence her. She remained quiet.

"I was wrong to do that. It was rude. You are a Vulcan and you had spent two years trying to teach me to respect boundaries of other alien races and cultures, but I did it because I have feelings for you, T'Pol, and I wanted to let you know that I had them. Now I understand that you probably don't reciprocate my feelings. Hell, why should since I'm an over emotional, pigheaded fool. You're Vulcan and I'm Human, matter and anti-matter, right?" he said then an awkward grin appeared on his face.

"I did not mind you disrespecting my boundaries, Charles," she said then she stepped into his personal space then she lifted her right hand and tenderly touched his face. "I believe that there is a connection between us, Charles. I would like to explore it."

Trip reached over and cupped her face in his hands. Before T'Pol could speak, Trip brought his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. At first, it was tentative, but that didn't last long. Trip wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, him or T'Pol, but soon his tongue and her tongue were fighting for dominance. His hands moved down to her buttocks and he caressed it, while T'Pol's hands made their way under his uniform and explored his chest.

Trip broke off their kiss and looked into her eyes.

"We better stop before this otherwise I'm not going to able to stop and to be frank I don't want to stop," he babbled.

"Charles, please stop talking," T'Pol said.

A broad smile cracked his face. He took a step back and then tripped over the T'Pol's backpack falling to the floor.

"Real suave, Tucker," he sighed then he looked up at T'Pol. "I'm not usually so clumsy in these situations."

T'Pol didn't reply to his remark, as she was removing her coverall exposing the Vulcan underclothes underneath them. Trip suddenly had troubling swallowing as he watched her undress.

"Mrs. Robinson, I think you are trying to seduce me," he quoted a movie.

"Charles, my name is not Robinson and I am not married," said T'Pol.

"I was just quoting an old movie," he grinned.

"Please, do not," she said softly.

The next thing she removed was the Vulcan underclothes, which kept her warm. Trip felt his heart pounding in his chest as if it was a drum being beaten on. Reaching up, he removed his flight suit top half, but before he could go any further, T'Pol straddled his lap. With his right hand, he grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his own. Her hands attempted to undress him further, as he devoured her mouth.

"God, T'Pol, I've wanted this for longer than I realized," he said, as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck.

As she finished getting him out of his uniform, her hands instinctively went to his PSI point on his face. She needed to meld with him, to strengthen the connection that they had between each other. She wished to share a tel, a bond, with him. Although she had never experienced Pon Farr, she assumed it felt somewhat like this, a rush of primitive and raw emotions released through her body. Suddenly, she understood how her ancestors lost their way to their passions during the feral times of Vulcan. She could lose herself in her passion for Charles Tucker III, if she was careful.

STSTST

It was halfway through the Alpha shift and Hayes and Malcolm grabbed some food and coffee and headed for an empty table in the Mess. Sitting down, Malcolm and Hayes looked around at the half-empty Mess.

"The Captain seemed happy in our command meeting this morning," remarked Hayes.

"It was nice to see him in such a good mood. Maybe we should let him work in engineering more often," said Malcolm.

"What do you think of Hernandez's suggestion of mixing some key personnel?" asked Hayes.

"I understand what she is trying to do. She's going into potential dangerous situations with an untried crew. We've all been blooded, even before we entered the Expanse, we were an experienced crew," said Malcolm.

"I talked to the leader of her MACOs, Major Drew," said Hayes, "and he endorses her suggestion. He said they was sent out with a crew that still sucking their thumbs. According to Drew, Fleet Admiral Fedorov had some of the more experience officers and enlisted crew assigned to the frigates protecting Earth and the three NX starships that will be ready soon. He's all about protecting Earth right now."

"I can't blame the Admiral for that, mate, considering what happened," said Malcolm.

"Neither can I, but it means that the _Defiant_ is filled with just those graduated from the academy and officers and enlisted with little experience," said Hayes.

Before Malcolm could comment, a refreshed looking Trip walked into the Mess and over to the dish and utensil storage then the food storage, grabbed a meal, and then proceeded to the beverage dispenser, where he got himself a coffee. When he was done, he noticed Hayes and Malcolm and joined them.

"It good to see you actually eating lunch, sir," said Malcolm.

Trip still cringed at being called sir as the captain. He didn't mind it when he was the Chief Engineer, but now it seemed different.

"Just feeling peckish I guess," he smiled, as he attacked a meal of meatloaf and baked macaroni. "What were you two discussing?"

"Captain Hernandez's suggestion of mixing the two ships key personnel," said Hayes.

"What do you think, Mal?" asked Trip.

"It has merit. Her crew is raw. She doesn't even have any crew that served on a warp three vessel," he said.

"I know. They sent her out with a boat full of babies," said Trip. "Your opinion, Jeff."

"There MACOs are fine. Where they are weak is in Tactical and Engineering," he said.

"Malcolm, would you mind serving on Defiant for a while?" Trip asked.

"As the Tactical Officer?" he asked.

"No, as the XO. T'Pol specialty is Science not Tactical. If you were their XO, you could help her there. As for Engineering, I could talk to Hess about exchanging three or four of our Engineering crew with hers. Rostov would be perfect. If he had an advanced degree in Engineering, he'd be an officer acting as the second for some Engineering," suggested Trip.

"It might give them a better fighting chance when we come up against Xindi. I could reconfigure the photonic torpedoes and increase yield and get Engineering to increase accuracy and yield on the phase cannons," said Malcolm.

"Better to have two good ships in this fight than one," said Trip.

"I endorse the suggestion," said Hayes.

"I guess I do, too," sighed Malcolm.

"Don't worry, Mal, I'm not going to lose you," smiled Trip. "I'll talk to Hernandez after lunch about the exchange."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

In order to show Captain Hernandez respect since he was actually a commander acting as a captain, Trip asked to meet with her in her situation room. He brought Malcolm with him. As they docked in the shuttlepod, the ship's number three officer Lieutenant Ahearn was waiting for them along with a crewman.

"Sir, I'm here to escort you to the Situation Room," Ahearn said.

"And you would be?" asked Trip.

"Lieutenant Allen Ahearn, Tactical Officer," he answered.

Trip looked over at Malcolm and smirked causing Malcolm to roll his eyes.

"Mal, I bet you and Ahearn here have a lot to talk about," said Trip.

For the rest of the walk from Deck E to the turbolift to the Bridge, Malcolm peppered Ahearn with questions about Tactical. By the time they got to the Situation Room where Hernandez and T'Pol were waiting for them, Trip knew that the _Defiant_ needed Malcolm assistance. Ahearn was only eighteen months out of the academy and had been fast tracked to lieutenant in order to be the Tactical Officer for the mission.

"Captain," Trip nodded, "We've discussed the suggestion about an exchange of some key personnel. I reviewed this with Lieutenant Commander Reed and Major Hayes and we have a suggestion."

"Okay, Captain, let's hear it," said Hernandez.

Trip glanced over at T'Pol, who stood there with her hands behind her back looking serene and, in his opinion, desirable.

"I have five crewmembers from my Engineering crew ready for swap, including Rostov, who is highly experienced, as well as my XO," said Trip.

Inexplicitly, Trip felt that T'Pol was pleased with this offer. He looked over at her to see her still standing there serenely and showing no emotion, yet somehow he knew she was pleased. He stuck his tongue into the right cheek and rolled it around for a moment contemplating how he knew this.

"Why XOs?" asked Hernandez.

"One of your biggest weaknesses is Tactical. This is Malcolm's bailiwick. He already has plans to improve your photonic torpedoes yield, as well as increase the yield and accuracy of your phase cannons. Along with the shields we installed, this will give you a fighting chance in a firefight with the Xindi," Trip said.

"T'Pol, what do you think?" asked Hernandez.

"It appears that the exchange is not without merit," she said. "Our Engineering could use some experienced hands and Mister Reed is an expert at Tactical."

Hernandez looked down at her feet for a moment. She had made the suggestion, but Trip came back to her with a final solution. Even if he didn't realize it, he was asserting a rank over her that he did not possess in her opinion, yet he was the more experienced captain in regards to this mission.

Taking a deep breath she exhaled, "I agree."

"I think we should let our XOs work things out, don't you, Captain?" said Trip.

"I agree," she said.

Trip smiled. It didn't take great insight on Trip's behalf to know that he had annoyed Captain Hernandez.

"Malcolm, let's' be off. You can contact T'Pol later and start working on the exchange," stated Trip.

Malcolm nodded and they were off.

STSTST

The prospect of having T'Pol onboard caused excitement and concern for Trip. He had to admit that he was either falling in love with T'Pol or that he was already head over heels in love with her. The only thing causing him confusion on that matter was that he'd never really felt like this this about a female before, not even when he was seeing Natalie. Of course, what was causing him concern was the fact he was feeling the way he was in the first place. His attention needed to be on only one thing: finishing the mission. T'Pol took up space in his mind that needed to be focused on Jon's final orders. She was a distraction, but what a distraction.

Trying to straighten his head out and get some prospective on what how he felt for T'Pol and how he should deal with it, Trip decided to take a walking tour of the _Enterprise_, which was how he found himself on Deck F in the Main Faring Impulse Rocket Control Room at the very aft of the ship. He never even noticed how far he'd come until he ran out of room. Instead of taking the long about way back to civilization, Trip chose to use the fact that he had been through this ship from aft to stern more than any Human. Taking a maintenance corridor that no one outside of the Engineering could find he attempted to exit in the Launch Bay, but someone was either leaning against the corridor hatch or had blocked it, so he gave it a good hard push.

"Watch what you are doing, you damned Deck Ape," growled Hayes.

Trip opened the hatch all the way to find Hoshi and Hayes on the floor. They must have been making use of a deserted Launch Bay because so many of his Ops and Engineering crew were finishing up the _Defiant_'s shields installation. Hayes turned the shade of a polished apple when the Deck Ape turned out to be Captain Tucker, while Hoshi started to laugh hysterically.

"Don't you two have quarters where you could spend time getting to know each other?" Trip asked.

"Sir, I'm… sorry. I thought… you were some engineer, you know what I mean. Nothing was happening here," Hayes stumbled with his words.

"It's me, Jeff. I know you and Hoshi are fraternizing. I don't have a problem with it, though I'd prefer if you'd avoid places like say a Launch Bay to do it," Trip chided him.

Hayes got up and helped Hoshi up.

"We just wanted to spend some time alone, Captain," said Hoshi.

"Who is at Communications and Tactical?" asked Trip.

"Arroyo is taking Tactical," said Hayes. "He wanted some time on the Alpha shift."

"Edelman wanted a turn on the Alpha shift, too, so I have him one," said Hoshi.

"I wonder if taking advantage of being a Department Head is the kind of extreme behavior I should worry about for allowing fraternization instead of putting my foot down," said Trip. "You make me think I should reconsider my turning a blind eye to the fraternization rules."

"I understand, sir," said Hayes coming to attention.

Hoshi started laughing again. Hayes looked at her as if she was going to be thrown in the Brig and he was going to be demoted to lieutenant.

"Jeff, he's teasing you," said Hoshi.

Trip's face broke into a big grin then he chuckled.

"Carryon," Trip said then he walked over to the ladder and went up it and out of view.

"How did you know he was teasing?" Hayes asked Hoshi.

"Because he was acting more like the Trip we used to know. Something or someone has giving him hope. He almost seems like the old Trip," she smiled.

"Well, the old Trip had a wicked sense of humor," said Hayes.

"Sometimes," smiled Hoshi.

STSTST

They were finally heading off to Norellus. Hoshi was reacquainting T'Pol with the _Enterprise_, including showing her to her old quarters, which Malcolm had been using. Trip was in his Ready Room considering Hernandez latest suggestion, which was to drop some subspace communication satellites. She had three in her Launch Bay waiting to be dropped. She said the thermobaric clouds surrounding the Delphic Expanse were starting slowly break up, so maybe there was a chance to get a message to Earth and Starfleet.

He knew that she wanted to do this for two reasons: one, it was the by the book thing to do, and two, she probably hoped that Admiral Forest would put Trip in his place and make him subordinate to Hernandez for the rest of the mission.

Trip pressed the comm button connecting him to Communications.

"_Yes, sir_," said the voice of Ensign Edelman.

"Hail, Captain Hernandez and patch her into my Ready Room," said Trip.

"_Yes, sir_."

_My Ready Room. When did this become my Ready Room? You really left me holding the bag this time, Jon. You upped and died on me and then left me a ship to run and now I'm Captain Tucker and this is my Ready Room. _Trip smiled and shook his head then turned on the small view screen on his desk. The image of Hernandez soon appeared.

"Yes, Trip," she said.

"I agree with your subspace communication satellite suggestion, Erika," he said. If he was going to be Trip, she was going to be Erika.

"That's terrific. How do you want to handle it?" she asked.

"We should drop a satellite near the thermobaric clouds," he said. "The Enterprise can now reach warp 7. We could shoot off and drop one off then meet you at Norellus."

Trip had a suspicion that Hernandez would want to drop the satellite off herself, so she could contact Starfleet first.

"You know Norellus, Trip, and who to deal with. You shouldn't delay getting there for this job. We'll take the satellite to the thermobaric cloud and rendezvous with you at Norellus," she said.

"I'll forward you the coordinates for Norellus, as well our logs and reports, so you can forward them to Starfleet Headquarters. If I going to be judged they might as well have the whole story," said Trip with a smile.

Hernandez looked surprised for a moment. He knew that she wanted to speak to Starfleet without him. Trip also guessed she wanted to contact Starfleet Command without his input.

"I'll transfer the logs and reports once we contact Command," said Hernandez.

"Well, I'll see you at Norellus, Captain," said Trip then he broke the connection.

Just then, his door buzzed. Trip glared at the blank view screen for a moment then at his door.

"Enter," he barked.

T'Pol entered. She still wore one of the new uniforms. All his annoyance at talking with Hernandez washed away, as his eyes fell on her. She was beautiful and he desired her more than he desired any other woman he'd seen.

"You are upset," said T'Pol.

He stood up then motioned her to sit. T'Pol sat down in front of Trip's desk. He sat back down. T'Pol knew she needed to discuss their fledgling bond. She could see back in the _Defiant_ in the Situation Room that he felt her emotion.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Captain, there are a few things we must discuss," said T'Pol.

"I know, T'Pol," he sighed thinking about the incredible sex they had on the _Defiant_. "There's a lot I'd like to discuss with you, too, but I'm not sure now is the best time. Finishing this mission is my priority."

She was Vulcan, more sensitive to the bond, born with inherent telepathic skill, so she could feel his emotions more strongly than he could fee hers. He was anxious, unsure of what he wanted, and in love. Yes, he was in love in the way Humans were in love. He desired her, felt secure when she was near, and wished to reach out and take her in his arms. T'Pol felt her ears blush. Trip needed to know about their bond.

"Captain, may I speak for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Vulcans are in many ways incapable of sexual relationships without commitment. It goes against our psychology and physiology. The reason for this is complicated, having to do with our sexual mores and sex drive, but also, and more importantly, it is almost impossible because of our instinct to telepathically bond with our mate," she said.

"Telepathically bond?" Trip said.

"We bond. It allows us to share emotions, and in some case when the bond is particularly strong, we share thoughts," said T'Pol.

_Shit, _Trip thought, _we couldn't have bonded, could we? _

Because of the strength of his emotions, T'Pol heard his thoughts. She looked at him and raised her right eyebrow.

"Yes, we did," she said.

Trip blanched. Suddenly he had a rush of conflicting emotions from anger to curiosity and fear to need. T'Pol had to close her eyes to process the emotions. There were too many coming at her. It was hard to believe that their bond was this strong this quickly. With discipline, she closed off their young bond and placed a mental barrier up. Trip noticed that she appeared distressed for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You were flooded with strong emotions and it flooded our nascent bond," she said.

"Oh," he said then took a deep breath, "so you feel my emotions."

"Yes, but not all the time. I can place a mental barrier up in order to block them," she said. "I apologize for this. I should have warned you that this could happen. It was my mistake. Our bond is young and hasn't even begun to reach full strength and maturity. If you wish I can arrange to have it severed once we are done with this mission."

Trip heard the word severed and cringed. Suddenly, all his apprehension, nerves and concerns about his relationship with T'Pol evaporated in the heat of passion He didn't want to be severed from T'Pol; he wanted her.

"No," he said. "T'Pol, I want to explore this bond. I… I want you. I think I need you."

He saw that her eyes smiled.

STSTST

One of the benefits in the upgrade of the impulse and warp engines was that transporter worked more efficiently and at greater ranges. Trip, Major Hayes, and two MACOs, dressed in their excursion uniforms and field jackets with all patches, rank, and braids removed in order to hide their Starfleet association, beamed down to Norellus. On the planet there was a barroom were the deuterium miners, mercenaries, and merchants drank. This was their destination.

Entering the bar, a darkly lit and grim place filled with sex workers, grifters, and the their usually allotment of patrons. Trip scanned the bar looking for the being he was there to meet. They had been told about an Illyrian mercenary named Mod, who dealt in hard to get information, by B'Rat Ud. Finally, Trip saw him sitting alone at a table and drinking. He recognized him by his v shaped forehead ridge that came to a point at his nose. Trip turned to Hayes.

"You and I will approach him. Your two men can stay here and watch our back," said Trip.

Hayes turned to his two men, Hill and Boykins.

"Head on a swivel and nerves on ice. Don't go for your weapons unless necessary," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

Trip and Hayes walked over to Mod's table and came to a stop beside it. Mod looked up at them then snared dismissively at them.

"Who are you?" asked Mod.

"Captain Charles Tucker III of the _Enterprise_," Trip whispered in a threatening tone.

He and the _Enterprise_ had become known in the Expanse. His reputation was such that no one wanted to cross him in case the legend was real. Hayes suppressed a smile, as he noticed Mod changed his body language from aggressive to defensive.

"Mind if we sit?" asked Trip.

"Sit," said Mod.

Trip and Hayes sat down at the table.

"I heard you collect information at a price," said Trip.

"I do."

"I want to know where the Xindi are creating their super weapon. Can you find that information out?" he asked.

"I can," Mod answered.

"Price?" asked Trip.

"Spices are like gold in the expanse and gold is like gold. I have spoken to B'Rat Ud about you. I want cayenne pepper, this thing called nutmeg, cinnamon, and something called sage," said Mod.

"I can get you portions of each," said Trip, knowing he was going to have to deal with Chef, who'd bitch about it.

"One hundred strips of gold, also," said Mod.

"Spice and gold," Trip said.

"Can we interest you in any condiments?" smirked Hayes.

Mod looked at Hayes with confusion, while Trip tried to hide a smile.

"How long do you need?" asked Trip.

"Ten days," said Mod. "In ten days meet me at Oran'taku. Do you have the coordinates?"

"We know the planet," said Trip.

"You will enjoy it there. It has some of the best sex workers in the Expanse. They are amazing," smiled Mod.

"Glad to hear it," said Trip, as he stood up. "You see in ten days."

Trip and Hayes started to walk away, when Trip turned to the MACO and Tactical Officer.

"You want a drink before we leave," he smiled.

"To be honest, sir, as a MACO I've had drinks in some unseemly place, but this one just makes me want to shower," said Hayes.

"Well, we'll have a stiff drink in my Ready Room when we get back to the ship," said Trip.

STSTST

It was a blissful five days of getting the ship in ship shape and Bristol fashion, while they waited for the _Defiant_. Engineering caught up on repairs, the crew on sleep, and Trip with T'Pol. She instituted a daily nocturnal visit to his quarters to begin teaching him Vulcan neuropressure. She explained that Vulcan couples used it for them to explore each other's bodies, as well as to assist with health and healing. Trip had to admit that his sleeping habits started to get better, but it could have also been from the sexual intimacy that occurred after the neuropressure session.

Slowly, he was starting to sense T'Pol more and more in his conscious mind. At first, he feared that it would become a distraction, but instead it was a comfort having her there with him and knowing that she knew what he was feeling. Of course, the fact that she also at times knew what he was thinking did irritate him, but T'Pol explained to him that once he learned how to meditate properly, as well as some mental exercises including how to put up mental barriers to block the bond, that he would be able to know her thoughts when he wanted to and they would be able to share thoughts in a silent conversation when they wanted to do so. He looked forward to that level of intimacy.

Seated in the command chair, he was happy to be hailed by the _Defiant_. The moment he had Hoshi put Hernandez on the screen he knew that she had already spoken to Starfleet. What surprised him was that she didn't seem happy with the conversation. Captain Hernandez appeared tightly wound and incapable of smiling just now.

"Captain, I'm glad you arrived today otherwise we were going to have to bug out of here to keep an appointment," said Trip.

"You have a lead on the super weapon?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Well, I'm glad we showed up then," she said. "Admiral Forest sends his condolences on Captain Archer and his compliments on the job you have done so far. I've orders he transferred to me, which I am to transfer to you. In his orders Fleet Admiral Fedorov himself officially promotes you to captain and officially makes you the commander of this mission. We stayed around for two days while they read quickly through the logs and reports and Starfleet Command endorses you and your actions."

"Ooohrah," Hayes interrupted from his station.

Trip looked over at him and saw a big smile on the MACOs face. Turning his headed, he saw Hoshi was smiling. She also gave him a wink. He then noticed everyone else on the Bridge was smiling, except T'Pol, but he felt her support for him through their bond. No longer was he the acting captain, but once he read, noted, and signed off on the orders, he'd be Captain Tucker of the _Enterprise_. _Somehow, even in death you got your way, Jon. I am Captain of the Enterprise, so I can finish you mission. _

"Thank you, Captain," he said.

"You deserve it, Captain Tucker," she said. "Where are we headed?"

"A planet called Oran'taku. I'll have Travis send over the coordinates," he said. "We have a meeting with a mercenary."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

They would reach their destination in fifteen hours. Trip had ordered the ship to cruise at warp 4, so that the _Defiant_ could keep up. While Gamma shift performed their duties, T'Pol proved once again to Trip that each Vulcan wasn't as they seemed. In the dark of his quarters, they made love for the second time that evening.

Although she was the quietest lover he'd ever have with only moans and groans letting him know if he was successful in giving her pleasure, she was the most intimate lover he ever had. Vulcans offered not only their bodies, but their hearts, minds, and souls when they made love. He was enveloped completely by her on all levels and he found that an intoxicating experience.

Even though Vulcans were stronger than a Human male by a factor of three, she allowed him to dominate her. He led and she followed. As Trip loomed over her worked his hips and his soul, she reached up to his face and initiated another mind meld. Soon they both were transported to a level of intimacy, which Trip knew could become an addiction. They were one: body, mind, and soul.

Later, as she lay in his arms and they both tried to sleep, Trip knew he wanted this more than he wanted to be an engineer or a captain of a ship. He loved T'Pol and without saying it, he could feel that she loved him.

"Trip," she said softly.

Trip, not Charles. He knew that this meant something. The beginnings of a smile started to play on his lips.

"Yes, darlin'," he said.

Darling. T'Pol felt warmth and security in that word. How odd how one word could evoke such feelings.

"I need to tell you something that is rather in important," she said.

"I'm right here, darlin'," he said, "and I'm not going anywhere for another three hours."

"Three hours, twelve minutes and…," she started to tell him.

"Okay, I don't need a chronometer anymore," he chuckled. "Before you speak, T'Pol, I have something to say. If we survive this, finish this mission in one piece, I want to marry you. I've been thinking about and I can't see ever wanting to be with another woman after you."

He felt a wave of relief and happiness flow through their bond. When they were in this close contact, he could help but feel her emotions.

"That is what I wish to speak to you about, Trip," she said. "According to Vulcan law when a couple bonds and that bond is achieved and stable they are considered a mated pair. No ceremony is necessary unless they wish. All that is necessary for their relationship to be valid in Vulcan is a Vulcan priest or priestess to verify the bond."

"You mean we are already married?" he asked.

She could feel that he was amused by this.

"We are mates," she said.

"I guess we can have the wedding later and just keep enjoying the honeymoon now," he chucked then he kissed her russet hair. "I know my mother and father will want to meet their latest daughter in law."

T'Pol raised her head up from its resting place on Trip's chest. She looked at him with a raised left eyebrow. He responded by taking his left hand and massaging her right ear. Her eyebrow lowered as sexual arousal heated the expression in her eyes.

Because of their physical closeness, he found himself getting aroused. It appeared that their mind meld was still working even though she no longer touched his face.

"God, I love you, T'Pol," he said.

"And I you, k'diwa," she said.

STSTST

Forty or fifty ships orbited Oran'taku. Trip sat in his command chair surprised at just how many there were.

"T'Pol," he said to his XO, who was seated at the Science Station, "scan for Mod's Illyrian yacht."

T'Pol hands graceful danced across the console until she found what she was looking for.

"Illyrian yacht with a crew of twelve. According to my scan four are aboard," she said.

"Hoshi, hail that yacht," said Trip.

Hoshi hailed them and put Mod's first officer on the view screen.

"You are the Enterprise, huh?" he said.

"Yes," said Trip. "Where's Mod?"

"He is waiting for you in Zanu's. He told me to tell you that when you arrive to bring him his payment there. He has what you want," he said then cut off the connection.

"Hoshi, scan the tourist information and our local listings and tell me what Zanu's is," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said.

It didn't take long before Hoshi found out what Zanu's was. She giggled.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Trip.

"It is a barroom, hotel, and brothel," she told him then she looked over at Major Hayes, who gave her a weak smile.

"Okay, Jeff, I want you and four MACOs in Excursion uniforms again without rank or patches. Let's bring Mod is payment," said Trip.

He looked over at T'Pol, "You have the conn."

He stood up to relinquish his command chair as she walked over.

"If something goes wrong down there, you are to leave us," said Trip. "You and the _Defiant_ are to bug out. The mission has to continue."

Trip felt a rush of nervousness through the bond. She didn't want to lose him.

"Yes, Captain," she said.

The six men entered Zanu's trying not to look too obvious. Trip, Hayes, and the MACOs only carried phase pistols that were covered by the excursion jackets. One of the MACOs carried a container with cylinders filled with the spices Mod wanted and 100 strips of gold which they got by ripping apartment three spare warp coils and melting the gold down and pressing it into strips. Earth credits didn't go far in the Delphic Expanse.

Zanu's was gaudy by any standards. It was decorated in plush red and blues with images of half-dressed and undressed beautiful females on the wall. The women reminded Trip of Rajiin, which meant he didn't trust them. They walked past the hotel section of the establishment and into a loud, crowded bar where music that made Trip want to cringe played as females and males danced on a stage. Hayes found them a table, so they sat down.

"Do you think Mod will find us?" asked Simms.

"If he wants his payment," said Hayes. "Keep an eye out anyway. We can't trust him."

A waiter came over to them. He had the same markings along his chest that Rajiin had. Trip assumed it was a characteristic of their species.

"Can I get you a libation?" he asked.

"Do you have Andorian Ale?" asked Trip.

"No, but we have Romulan Ale," he answered.

Trip took a strip of gold out and tossed it on the table.

"Brings us a bottle and six glasses," he said.

The waiter picked up the gold, smiled, and left. The six men sat silently at the table and observed their surroundings. The waiter returned with the Romulan Ale and glasses. He placed the bottle and glasses down then he left.

"Jeff, pour us all a drink," said Trip.

Hayes poured everyone a drink. Where Andorian Ale was ice blue, Romulan Ale was royal blue. Trip picked up his glass and sampled it. His tongue greeted the liquid by seeming to go numb. If Andorian Ale was strong then this elixir was Atlas. He swallowed the small amount he had sipped and felt in burn all the down his throat and into his stomach.

"Damn," said Hayes after he sampled the ale.

"I know," said Trip.

Hayes looked at his men and nodded his head, "One taste is enough. I don't want anyone of you impaired."

They responded by putting down their glasses.

"Romulan Ale, there is hope for your kind yet," said Mod.

Trip turned and saw Mod. He had a smile on his face and a red head, who was a twin facial for Rajiin, on his right arm. Trip pointed to the container. Mod slapped the female on the buttocks sending her away then he walked over to the container and opened it. Taking out one of the cylinders, he sampled the spice and smiled. With that, he put the cylinder away, grabbed a chair, and sat down at the table with them.

"Excellent," he said the he took a computer disc out of his tunic and slid it across to Trip. "That has all the information you'll need to find what you are looking for."

"Really?" Trip said.

Trip picked it up the disc then reached into his pocket and took out a PADD. He slipped the disc into the PADD and read the information. Azati Prime was the location. It was a planet consisting of ninety percent water.

"Now to continue our business, I have been paid by some Xindi to contact you. The Xindi Arboreal want to meet with you. They wish to talk. Their leader's name is Jannar," said Mod.

Mod took another disc out of his tunic and slid it over to Trip.

"That is his proposal," said Mod.

Trip picked it up, but he didn't put it in his PADD to read it. He'd wait until they were on the _Enterprise_.

"If this is a trap, Mod; I will hunt you down and kill you and your crew. Do you understand?" asked Trip.

Mod smiled, "No trap. I got paid to deliver a message. The Arboreal hate war, as do the Aquatics. The Primates can war or not. It is the Reptilians and the Insectoids who live for war. Jannar wants to talk. He likes talk."

"I don't mind talking," smiled Trip.

"So, shall we drink the ale and get drunk?" asked Mod.

Trip looked at Hayes, who shrugged. He knew his men weren't going to be drinking.

"Maybe a drink or two," said Trip.

STSTST

The last thing that Trip remembered before he fell asleep was a feeling of annoyance assaulting his mind and the raised eyebrow of a peeved Vulcan female. He awoke with a pounding headache and the knowledge that he had to brief Captain Hernandez about Azati Prime and the Xindi Arboreal. Getting out of his bed, Trip disrobed then he stumbled into his personal head and took a medium length hot shower. Once he was done, he dressed in a fresh uniform, sat down at his desk, and commed Hoshi.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Hail, Captain Hernandez. Ask her if it would be convenient to join me on the _Enterprise_ with Malcolm in two hours," he said.

Since he was the captain in command of the mission, he knew it would be convenient.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

Leaning forward in his chair, Trip rubbed his face. He needed coffee, food, and to never drink Romulan Ale again. Getting up, he headed off for the Captain's Mess. His stomach felt like it was wrapped around his spine, so he knew he needed to eat.

Sir. Trip knew he was in trouble with her calling him sir.

"I know I was. My head is telling me," said Trip.

"You are bonded now, Captain," T'Pol said.

The use of his rank sent a chill down his spine. He had done something wrong without even knowing it.

"What did I do wrong, T'Pol?" he asked.

"When I started to feel my equilibrium was off I realized that you were on the planet getting drunk. I had to put up my mental barriers and meditate for an extra hour in order not to give the impression that I was drinking," she told him.

"Oh, shit, I am sorry, T'Pol," he said.

She then looked down at his plate of food and her eyebrow rose again.

"We must discuss your diet, Charles," she said.

"Well, at least, I went from Captain to Charles," he smiled, as he cut a piece of steak off and shoveled it into his mouth.

"You eat too much meat and animal products," she said.

"I'm a meat and potatoes type of guy, T'Pol. I don't even eat many vegetables," he said.

"That will have to change," she said.

T'Pol sat down at the table. It occurred to Trip that she was starting to act a bit more like a wife, or mate, as she would have described it. He was both amused and slightly unsure how to handle it. Their relationship had developed quickly. He likened it to meeting a woman on Friday and Sunday waking up in Vegas married. This wasn't a complaint, just something he needed to adjust to and catch up with. Vulcan really didn't believe in fleeting relationships.

"Will it?" he smiled.

For a moment, they stared at each other until Trip broke the contest.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"That is not logical," she said.

"But it's true," Trip replied.

"I cannot have a discussion with you when you are being this illogical," she said.

She stood up, "I shall review the information purchased from the mercenary."

"You do that, commander," he continued to eat but with a grin on his face.

T'Pol exited the Captain's Mess. Once she was gone, Trip chuckled to himself.

"I love that woman," he said.

STSTST

"The super weapon is being developed in an underwater base at Azati Prime," said Hernandez, as she looked at the schematics of the base that Mod supplied.

Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, and Hernandez stood around the smart table in the _Enterprise_'s Situation room. Trip smirked when he saw that Malcolm was wearing one of the new uniforms. A three D representation of the base floated above the table.

"We can modify one of the shuttlepods to function underwater," stated T'Pol.

"Or we could procure one of their vessels that work from the Xindi. It would allow for better infiltration," said Malcolm. "I could draw up a plan with Major Drew."

"Add Major Hayes to that and the three of you draw up a plan," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," smirked Malcolm.

"What about this offer to meet with the Xindi Arboreal?" asked Hernandez.

Trip took a deep breath and released it slowly. This was his call completely. Jannar asked to meet him alone. He was to take a shuttlepod to a rendezvous point then spend time on the Arboreal ship having discussions.

"I've decided to take them up on their offer," said Trip.

There was a flow of anxiety and concern coming through the bond from T'Pol, while Hernandez stood with her arms crossed glaring at him and Malcolm went all stiff upper lip.

"You are going to meet with them," said Hernandez.

"So far we have done nothing but made war on each other. Now is a chance to handle this situation in another way," Trip said. "We need to take that chance and since all it is going to cost us is me I think that it is well worth the chance."

"A dangerous chance," said Hernandez.

"I'm asking four days. If you don't hear from me or I don't return within four days then go through with an attack on Azati Prime," said Trip.

"Trip, are you sure about this?" asked Malcolm.

"Yeah, Mal, I am," replied Trip.

"Who'll command the _Enterprise_ in your absence?" asked Enterprise.

"My XO will. Commander T'Pol will be acting captain until I'm back," said Trip.

"When will you leave?" Hernandez asked.

"Within the hour," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip managed to avoid everyone and made his way to Launch Bay to do his pre-flight check. He entered Shuttlepod One and began his checklist. Doubts were starting to creep into his mind. He was more than flying into a trap, but he had to take this chance. As he was deep into his pre-flight, he never noticed that T'Pol entered the shuttlepod until he felt her presence. He turned and looked into her eyes.

"T'Pol," he said.

"I have come to ask you to bring someone with you," she said.

"I can't," he said.

"Trip, I wish you would reconsider this," she said.

"I can't. It a chance to maybe end this without any more deaths. You are a Vulcan. Your people believe in taking all venues before war, so you must understand," he said. "Too many have already died on my watch, T'Pol. I have to try this."

T'Pol did not respond. She walked forward and sat down in his lap. Trip's breathing started become quicker. He had little control where she was concerned.

"I wish to strengthen our bond before you leave, so that I will be able to feel you over great distances," she said then she almost whispered. "I need to keep track of you, k'diwa."

"So it is my own personal tracking device, just you and me," he smiled.

Instead of answering his comment, she initiated a mind meld. Her hands touched his PSI spots. Their minds became one, and their katra joined. This mind meld went deeper and shared more between then before. When T'Pol released the mind meld, Trip captured her lips and passionately kissed her. She responded to his kiss deepening until both of them needed to come up for air.

A flushed Trip said, "I hate to break up this party, but I have to finish my pre-flight and be off."

"I shall go then," she said.

Walking to the hatch, she stopped and turned back, "Be careful, Trip."

"I'll try, darlin'," he said.

With that, T'Pol was gone. He finished the checklist then contacted the Bridge.

"This is Shuttlepod One. I am ready to launch," he said.

"Captain Tucker," Major Hayes voice came over the comm, "don't be afraid to call if you need a hand. Godspeed, sir."

"I'll be seeing you, Jeff. Start launch countdown in launch minus thirty seconds," he said.

Hayes stated the launch countdown. T'Pol entered the Bridge and sat down in the command chair.

"Ensign Sato, please put the launch on the view screen," she said.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

The launch as the shuttlepod launched then its engines kicked and the shuttle took off. T'Pol watched the screen until the shuttle was no longer in range then she stood up and looked at Hayes.

"Major Hayes, you have the conn," she said.

She then turned and went into the Ready Room where she would meditate until the emotions she was feeling were suppressed.

STSTST

It was fifteen hours alone on the shuttlepod for Trip. He didn't want to think about what he was leaving behind if this gesture failed.

"Approaching shuttle this is the Morningstar," Trip heard the voice of his comm.

He looked up and out the window to see a Xindi Arboreal starship. Unlike the Reptilian and Insectoid, and even the Primate, this was the least war-like of the Xindi ships. He reached for the comm and responded.

"This is Captain Charles A Tucker III. I come in peace," he said.

A few moments lapsed and then a new voice came over the comm.

"This is Councilor Jannar, Captain Tucker," said the voice. "I welcome you aboard our vessel. Let us hope that peace can be achieved, Captain Tucker."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

As both the _Defiant_ and the _Enterprise_ hid in a Triangulum Emission Garren Nebula, Major Hayes, Major Drew, and Malcolm worked in the _Defiant_'s Situation Room. Three men held mugs of coffee and looked as if they had been at this for hours coming back to the same tactics over and over again.

"I still say we follow a shuttle once it leaves Azati Prime, track it, and then take it," said Drew.

"Too many variables I don't like," said Malcolm.

"Mal, what if we draw one away?" asked Hayes.

"How, Jeff?" asked Malcolm.

"Xanthan, the floating bazaar," Hayes said. "Remember, the Xindi show up their often for the bazaar. The Xanthan Bazaar is the best in the Expanse. We grab a Xindi-Primate shuttle there that we can use. I've seen at least three of those go down to Azati Prime. I'm betting that they can be used underwater."

Malcolm nodded his head. Xanthan. It would be easier to steal a Primate shuttle there, but what about Trip? When do they start a strategy session in order to discuss contingencies to deal with getting Trip back if they needed to act.

"Jeff, Drew, start to draw up a plan on a snatch and grab on Xanthan," said Malcolm. "Once you have that plan, give me a MACO plan led by me going down to Azati Prime to blow up their weapons lab and the super weapon."

"Yes, sir," Hayes and Drew snapped to attention.

Malcolm exited the Situation Room. His mind was now on Trip, who was on the clock.

STSTST

The Xindi Arboreal reminded Trip of what a Yeti would look like, except with white or grey fur. They were taller and larger than himself, yet Trip sensed a docility about them. He was led through the ship to a large what he assumed was a Ready Room. Seated behind a desk were two older looking Arboreal.

"I am Jannar," said the more austere looking of the two, "and to my right is Gralik Durr, one of top scientists. You must be Captain Tucker."

"I am," said Trip.

Jannar waved the guards away. The two guards left then Jannar with a lugubrious motion waved Trip to be seat. Trip sat down on a comfortable chair. He waited for Jannar to speak.

"I represent my people on the Xindi council," said Jannar. "You have been a thorn in our side for almost a year now, Captain, yet, you have also done a great thing for us, or so we Arboreal believe, you have destroyed the sphere network that was changing our home."

"If you didn't like what the sphere were doing to your home then why didn't you destroy it?" asked Trip.

"Because the council agreed to those spheres. Let me explain," Jannar took a deep breath as if he was bored, "We Xindi, the Arboreal, Aquatics, Primates, Reptilians, and Insectoids have agreed to live in peace and harmony each other. Once upon a time, the Xindi Avian led the way for us, but a war between us killed the Avian, made them extinct. So, the council was formed and we agreed to act as one."

Jannar looked at Garlik. Gralik nodded.

"Long ago an interdimensional being presented themselves to us. He offered us a chance at survival. You see he told us he knew of a people from far away that wished us extinct. He told us how they were conquerors and when they achieved military dominance would attack us," explained Gralik.

"Humans were those people. In exchange for technology to make our ships faster and weapons better, they asked to build the sphere network," said Jannar. "The Xindi council voted on the proposal. We Arboreal voted against it, but we were out voted, so we have gone along with this. You destroyed the sphere network and now the awful changes to our home are slowly disappearing. Our connection to these interdimensional beings is finally gone."

"So, you agreed to meet with me because you owe us," said Trip.

"We agreed because you interest us," said Jannar.

He smiled at Trip. The smile managed to send a shiver down Trip's spine, though, because it looked more like a snare.

"You actions here, though, have validated what the interdimensional beings told us about Humans," said Gralik.

"You are the bigger butchers than us. Yes, the _Enterprise_ has caused damage and death since it got here but nothing in comparison to the millions you killed on one damn day. You left a scar on Earth and the _Enterprise_ was sent to make sure that you never did it again to us," growled Trip.

"Passionate," frowned Jannar. "We Arboreal don't trust passion."

"Well, I don't give a damn," said Trip. "Your weapon killed millions of Humans including my sister."

"Ahhh, you are lost blood in the attack," nodded Jannar.

"There are many Xindi who feel the same about you," said Gralik.

"Well, you started this cycle of blood by attacking my planet," snapped Trip.

"Hmmm," Jannar rubbed his chin. "Do you want to kill us all?"

"No. I wouldn't be here if that was my purpose. All I want is to ensure that you never attack again with that damned weapon of yours," said Trip.

"We are making a larger weapon to us against your people," said Jannar.

"I know. If we can't stop the bloodshed between our people, then my ship and other Human ship will destroy the weapon," Trip told them.

"Hmmm," Jannar nodded his head again then he looked at Gralik. "We need Degra to be involved in this discussion."

"I agree," said Gralik.

"Who is Degra?" asked Trip.

"He represents the Primate on the council. And he is the scientist behind the super weapon," said Jannar.

"If you can convince him that blood for blood can be stopped, we might be able to put an end to this," said Gralik.

"Make it fast," said Trip. "We have two days twelve hours before _Enterprise_ and the _Defiant_ start to go after the super weapon."

"You do not know where it is," said Jannar.

"Azati Prime," snapped Trip.

The two Arboreal looked at each other.

"We need Degra," said Jannar.

"Then the Aquatics," added Gralik.

"What about the Reptilians?" asked Trip.

"The Insectoids and Reptilians have trouble putting away war once they have started. It will take the will of the Arboreal, Primate, and Aquatics to stop them," said Jannar.

"Get me to Degra then," ordered Trip.

Jannar nodded.

"I will contact him," said Gralik.

STSTST

T'Pol sat in the Ready Room review status reports, personnel reports, and supply reports. As one part of her mind worked on the duties of XO and acting captain there was a part of her mind that kept reaching out to Trip to make sure he was alive. She remembered the first time that she felt sexually aroused by Charles. They were tasked to bring Klaang back to the Klingons, but interference by the Suliban made a simple task into a difficult one. She and Charles were in the decontamination chamber using the decom gel to rid themselves of protocystian spores picked up on Nigel X.

_She rubbed the gel on his back, which was smooth and well-muscled. He was threatening to take command of the ship while Archer was in Sick Bay because he was afraid that she wouldn't continue to search for Klaang but return to Earth. His words were harsh and strong, but his touch when he applied the gel on her was soft and inviting. _

_She tried to concentrate on his words, but she kept getting lost in his touch. When he finally got top her ears and gently rubbed the gel on them caressing the tip, she knew this Human was going to be a problem for her. She wanted to mate with him more than she ever wanted to mate with Koss. It was illogical. He was overly emotionally and sarcastic. Yes, the man had moments of frustrating brilliance when it came to engineering, even outside of engineering, but at his core, he was just too Human to evoke such a response in her. Yet, he did. _

T'Pol's mind returned to the present. Yes, Charles Anthony Tucker III challenged her logic because he appealed to her heart and her katra. And she was now bonded to him. Did she really understand what she had gotten herself into for him? She had turned away from her people and made him her maat, her clan, her family. For choosing Starfleet over Vulcan High Command, her clan had turned their backs on her. On Vulcan, she was treated with contempt for her choices, but none of that matter as long as Charles lived. He must live. The Ready Room door buzzed.

"Enter," she said.

Major Hayes, who was acting as her XO, entered the Ready Room.

"Ma'am, I just returned from the _Defiant_ and talking to Malcolm… I mean Commander Reed. He told me that Captain Hernandez is pushing him to get the op started already," he said.

"We told Captain Tucker that we would give him four days," T'Pol stated.

"I Know, ma'am, but she is in charge now," said Hayes.

"Major Hayes, she is not in charge on this ship. I am," said T'Pol.

Hayes smiled at that comment.

"I'll let Mal know what you said," he left the Ready Room grinning.

STSTST

The Arboreal ship had docked with the Primate ship. When Degra entered the room, Trip turned his head to size him up. He looked like an average Xindi Primate, the bony forehead, the odd ridges on the side of his face, and islands of hairs. His clothing was a uniform similar to the ones he saw the Reptilian wear. Degra nodded his greetings to Jannar and Gralik.

"I have come out of respect for you, Jannar," said Degra then he looked at Trip. "If it were up to me you'd be dead."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Trip, who stayed seated.

He looked at Degra. For a moment, he stuck his tongue in his right cheek and rolled it around and he considered this new Xindi.

"You have killed Xindi," said Degra.

Trip smirked.

"And you have butchered innocent Human men, women, and children," Trip responded.

Degra was taken aback by this response. He looked at Jannar, who merely nodded his head towards Trip.

"You say that we killed innocent Humans, yet we were told by someone that Humanity was going to destroy us, that you were our enemy," said Degra.

"Then you let that someone and his race build spheres that was turning this area of space into something uninhabitable," said Trip. "I don't know why we should get punished because you're idiots. Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"They assured us that the sphere…," Degra started to explain.

"They lied to you, but you lost your head because they offered you technology that would make you superior to anyone else in the Expanse," said Trip. "You are a fool."

Degra's face darkened and he moved towards Trip as if he was going to strike him. Trip stood and took a defensive position.

"Degra, he is a guest on my ship," said Jannar.

Degra stopped moving. He looked from Degra to Trip then shook his head.

"Too much hate," he said.

"My hatred is well earned. You killed my sister. Your hatred is based on the word of someone who offered you more ways to kill," said Trip. "My hatred is based on a despicable act of cowardice."

Degra shook his head. He refused to believe what Trip was saying, but it also made sense. The Xindi did trust the interdimensional beings too quickly because they offered them technology that would make them dominate. They wanted to believe them because they wanted access to technology that would make them feared in the Expanse.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Degra.

"I don't care if you trust me," said Trip. "I am here to tell you that your super weapon won't leave the Expanse, and even if it did it will never get to Earth. You have awakened a sleeping a giant. We are a peaceful people, but when pushed to war, we are as dangerous if not more so than the Klingons or your Reptilians. The _Enterprise,_ until recently, has been one ship and look at what we have done. Now we are two and we will be even more trouble. Back at Earth, I am told we are building a fleet, not for exploration but for protection and war. You don't want Humanity as an enemy because once we start fighting a war it isn't pretty."

"We should take him to Azati Prim to talk to the Aquatics. Some of what he says has resonance," said Degra.

"It has truth," added Jannar. "I agree he should be taken to speak in front of the Aquatics."

STSTST

The _Defiant_ orbited Xanthan, while the _Enterprise_ stayed within sensor range protecting the _Defiant_'s back. Malcolm along with Major Drew awaited the chance to be transported aboard a Xindi ship once it also orbited Xanthan. Malcolm was on the Bridge having the Science Officer run scans of all incoming vessels.

"Don't worry, Malcolm, we'll get a shuttle," said Hernandez from her command chair.

"I know, ma'am," said Malcolm.

"I keep telling you that it is sir not ma'am," said Hernandez with a smile.

"Yes, sir," he said. "I just want to get this started so we can find Captain Tucker."

"I know, Malcolm," said Hernandez.

It was now seven days since Trip had left to speak to the Arboreal. He was assumed MIA, though according to T'Pol she knew that he was alive. Hernandez put it up to wishful thinking, but Malcolm and the full crew of the _Enterprise_ agreed with her. Until they had a body or proof, he was alive because he had a knack of staying alive.

Malcolm stood behind the Science Officer looking at the sensor screen, but his mind was on Trip. If they were to find Trip and save him then the Enterprise, with his help, would find it.

"Mister Reed," Hernandez broke Malcolm's concentration.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"I want you to run through a training simulation with Major Drew and his team. I want you razor sharp for Azati Prime," said Hernandez.

"Yes, sir," he said.

She wanted to keep him busy, get his mind off Trip. In her mind, she was keeping him busy and sharpening his skills. Malcolm would have preferred to spend some time thinking about Trip and coming up with a plan to extricate him.

STSTST

Trip stood in the Aquatics interview room. To him it felt like a reverse fish bowl, the water and the fish were on the outside and he was in the bowl. As for the fish, Trip observed the Aquatics with great interest. If he had to describe them and say, they were part dinosaur and part fish.

"Explain yourself," Kiaphet Amman'sor.

"You explain yourself," Trip said. "It was the Xindi that attacked my people. You were the ones who killed in cold blood innocent Humans."

He watched as five Aquatics swam together and discussed what Trip said. After a few minutes Kiaphet Amman'sor, the dominate female and member of the council, swam back to the window.

"We have heard from Jannar and Degra your arguments. We debated them the last two days. Now is your chance to use your words and convince us," she said.

"I should convince you," Trip repeated her words.

He was angry. They were the murderers and they had turned him into a killer. He had lost crewmembers to their treachery and now he needed to convince them.

"You want to be convinced, okay, here it is. You expect me to make some impassioned speech about learning to trust each other. I'm not going to do that. You murdered millions of Human for a folly. You listened to some interdimensional being, bought their story, and took their tech and acted like you were sinned against when you did the sinning," growled Trip. "If this war between us doesn't end in a peace agreement then it will end in blood, more blood than you are willing to pay. We do not want war, but we will fight this war until the bitter end and that end will be your extinction."

"Our extinction," said Kiaphet.

"You do not mice your words," Kiaphet pointed out.

"Why should I?" he asked. "So, that you feel better about what you have done."

Before Kiaphet could remark on his comment, the door opened and Commander Dolim and four of his Reptilian warriors came into the room. Dolim pointed at Trip. The warrior walked up to him roughly grabbed him and dragged him away.

"I am taking the Human," said Dolim. "I also have the weapon."

"Where are you taking him?" asked Kiaphet.

"To finish this once and for all," said Dolim.

"This has not been approved by the council," said Kiaphet.

"The council takes too long," said Dolim then he marched out of the room.

Kiaphet turned and shook her head heavily. She was greatly disappointed in Dolim and the Reptilians.

"What shall we do?" asked one of the other Aquatics.

"Contact Jannar. The Humans must be told what has happened here. Captain Tucker is right," she said.

"You mean to warn the Humans," he said.

"We shall help them. It is time to end the war and bring peace. Captain Tucker was filled with righteous anger," she said.

STSTST

T'Pol sat in the command chair. The view screen was cut into two images: Captain Hernandez and Jannar. Both T'Pol and Hernandez were surprised when they were contacted by a Xindi Arboreal ship along with a Xindi Primate ship.

"I carry grave news about your Captain," said Jannar. "He has been taken by the Reptilian of our race. Both the weapon and Captain Tucker were taken from Azati Prime by Commander Dolim. He and three of his ships are headed for Earth. My ship and the Primate ship have come to assist you in stopping Dolim."

"Why are you doing this?" asked T'Pol.

"Because your Captain convinced us that we have made a mistake," said Jannar then he smiled and shook his great hairy head. "He also pointed out that Humanity makes for a terrible enemy and the Xindi will not survive Humanity's wrath."

"It sounds like he made a compelling argument," said T'Pol.

"Well, he yelled at us, threatened us, and pointed out that if we had trouble with one Earth starship image how much trouble would hundred be," said Jannar.

"How long ago was Captain Tucker taken?" Hernandez asked.

"An hour ago," said Jannar. "With Dolim's ship pulling the weapon by tractor beam, it cannot travel faster than warp 4."

"Then we can catch him," Malcolm spoke up from his place standing beside Captain Hernandez.

"Warp 5 should be sufficient to catch the Reptilian ships," stated T'Pol.

"I recommend that when we catch these Reptilian ships we put all effort first into destroying the weapon," said Hernandez.

"I disagree," said T'Pol. "The _Enterprise_'s first priority will be freeing of Captain Tucker. Major Hayes will lead a MACO team onto Dolim's ship and retrieve him. Our second priority will be the weapon. We will not leave our captain behind."

Malcolm couldn't help but smile. _Well done, T'Pol. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

The balled fist of the Reptilian hit Trip in the gut for the third time in a row. From experience, he knew that at least one of his ribs on the left side was broken. On the right side, he was sure one of his ribs had been broken and punctured his lung. The next fist hit the left side of his face. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Stop!" ordered Dolim. "We have over three weeks until we get to Earth. He will be broken by then and tell us everything he knows about their new defenses and ship."

Dolim and the two warriors left Trip alone on the cold floor of the Reptilian ship's Brig. With effort he crawled to the wall then propped himself up in a sitting position. Every move caused pain, including breathing.

"Three weeks, sure," said Trip sardonically.

He knew he wouldn't last more than another two or three of these beatings. At least, they wouldn't get any information from him, though. From his long history of plasma burns and other injuries in Engineering, not to mention his distinguished away team record for injuries, he knew how to deal with pain. He didn't want to deal with the pain, but he knew how to deal with it.

He looked around the cell. There was one bed without a mattress or pillow or blanket for that matter. In a corner, there was a toilet-like device and nothing else. The rest of the cell was nothing but grey cold metal.

In the condition he was in there were no comm, loose panels, or conjunctions easily accessible that he could break into and cause some trouble with his skills. Instead, there was cold metal.

"I am not getting out of this one," he said to himself.

STSTST

Hoshi observed T'Pol as she sat in the command chair. Since the first days of the _Enterprise_ launch, she had watch with great interest the exchanges between Commander Tucker and SubCommander T'Pol. In her opinion, there was always a heat beneath them, a sense of attraction and arousal. It was fun watching them grow closer and closer over a two-year period. The Vulcan XO spent her time with the Captain Archer on ship's business, with Commander Tucker arguing on any number of things, or on her own. What was interesting about this was she was at her most alive when arguing with Trip.

Now watching her seated in the command chair, she noticed little things, like T'Pol tapping a finger for a few seconds, a foot moving for no reason, adjusting her uniform, or shifting every now and again. If she wasn't Vulcan, Hoshi would say that T'Pol was nervous.

"Mister Mayweather, time to intercept," inquired T'Pol.

"29 minutes, sir," said Travis.

Hoshi saw the index finger on T'Pol tap the chair again. If she didn't know anybody, Hoshi would say that T'Pol was not only worried about Trip, but carried a torch for him.

T'Pol could feel Trip was in great pain. He was alive, but the pain was almost disconcerting. She was tempted to raise her mental barriers and block their bond, but she needed to feel him right now. Instead, she needed to rely on her Vulcan discipline to deal with Trip's pain.

"Major Hayes, you are relieved from Tactical. Prepare your boarding party and wait in the Transporter Room for my signal," said T'Pol.

Hoshi looked over at the MACO, who she was now sure she had fallen in love with. His face was a mask of professionalism, but she knew better. He was angry and anxious. Over the months, he had told her many times that he had come to admire Trip more than any other commander he worked under. If possible, he'd request duty with whatever ship, Trip was assigned to command.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

He allowed Ensign Barry to take his place at Tactical then strode off the Bridge. He and five of his best were going to beam onboard the Reptilian ship and retrieve Trip. Hayes feet beat the deck as if they were his enemy making his way to the Cargo Bay on C Deck where his team was practicing their tactics and teamwork.

"Make a hole," he barked as three crewmembers were in his way to get to the turbolift.

They quickly stepped aside, as his tone sent a chill down their spines. He was a man on a mission and no one was going to stand in his way because his captain needed him. Hayes entered the turbolift and hit C Deck.

When the door opened, he was out of the turbolift like a shot. He needed to get his gear on and give his team a quick pep talk then it was on to the Transporter Room where Chief Rostov waited for them.

On the Bridge T'Pol decided it was time to re-enforce their tactic with key personnel.

"Ensign Barry," she said.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Fire all weapons in nonstop volleys. We need to bring down their shields in order retrieve the Captain," she said calmly, even though her internal workings were far from calm.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Barry.

"Lieutenant Murphy," said T'Pol to the Science Officer she had trained and who took her place while she was gone.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"The moment the shields are down alert Chief Rostov in the Transporter Room," she said.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Once the Captain and MACOs are off the Reptilian ship, all our effort will go into destroying it and the weapon," she said.

No one responded. They kept their heads down and did their work, except for Hoshi who kept an eye on T'Pol. She was fascinated to observe T'Pol, as she re-evaluated T'Pol's relationship with Trip. It was better to fill her mind with this mental exercise then to worry about Jeff and his MACOs.

STSTST

Trip felt the Reptilian ship rocked by weapons fire. A thin smile cracked his sore and swollen face. He tried to stand, but fell back to the ground with the slightest rocking of the ship. Again, the ship was rocked hard by weapons fire and again and again.

Without even realizing it, he could suddenly feel T'Pol's concern and affection for him. She was pouring it on trying to bring down their shields.

"Good, girl," his smile grew.

The door to his cell opened and two Reptilian entered. They looked at him as if he should stand up on his own. It made Trip laugh.

"Sorry fellows, the legs don't work," he said through a jaw that felt as if it was either broken or dislocated and swollen lips.

Before they could come fully into the cell and grab him, a final volley causes the ship to rock and groan then the lights flicker. Trip chuckled to himself. _Their shields are down. _

The two Reptilians entered the cell. One of them started to grab Trip when the distinctive sound of a MACO pulse rifle could be heard. The warrior fell over. The second one turned to fight, but he was taken down by multiple pulse rifle shots. Hayes and Ryan rushed to Trip's side, while the other MACOs took a defensive position.

"Captain, you've looked better," smiled Hayes.

Ryan took a medical scanner out and checked him.

"He has some serious internal injuries and bleeding, plus a shitload of broken bones," said Ryan to Hayes.

"Let's exfil from here," Hayes said.

Hayes pulled out his communicator and opened it, "Hayes to _Enterprise_. Need emergency beam out for seven. Have medic waiting with stretcher."

"_Acknowledged_," said Hoshi soothing voice.

Hayes smiled. He closed his communicator away then he looked at Ryan.

"As easy as you can let's pick him up," said Hayes.

He and Ryan gently lifted Trip, who groaned in pain. Once they had him supported in between them the transporter beam kicked in and the world sparkled and disappeared to reappear on the _Enterprise_.

"Bridge, we have them, Raise shields," Rostov commed the Bridge.

"_Bridge acknowledges_," said the calm, even voice of T'Pol.

Ryan and Hayes placed Trip on the stretcher. Immediately, Phlox started to scan him as Corpsman Cutler strapped Trip to the stretcher.

"We need to get to the Sick Bay. He needs emergency surgery," said Phlox.

Hayes noticed the preternaturally jovial doctor appeared concerned. He watched as Cutler and Phlox pushed him away then he looked at Rostov.

"How's the fight going?" he asked.

Rostov smiled, "One Reptilian ship down, one flagging, and now that the Captain is off the one with the weapon, I'd say we are close to the end."

Hayes nodded his approval.

On the Bridge T'Pol could feel the painkillers being administered to Trip, so she raised her mental barriers.

"Captain Hernandez, recommends we destroy weapon now," Hoshi informed T'Pol.

"Inform Captain Hernandez, Jannar, and Degra to prepare for emergency warp. We are about to release a full spread of photon torpedoes at the weapon, which will destroy it," T'Pol stated.

Hoshi went to work.

"Mister Barry, prepare full spread of photon torpedoes at maximum yield," she said.

Barry worked the board letting the armory to load the right torpedoes. Once he got the green light from the armory, he raised his head.

"Ready, sir," he said.

"Fire," she said then added, "Emergency warp."

Mayweather worked his console and after a minor vibration and shudder, the view screen showed the star elongate as they went to warp 6.5. Soon after they were in warp the weapon explode. An energy wave rode up the _Enterprise'_s after and shook the ship as it made its escape. Once the wave passed, T'Pol decided it was time to drop out of warp.

"Mister Mayweather, drop to half impulse," she said.

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

Hayes entered the Bridge. He looked and his expression showed his concern for Trip.

"Ensign Sato, contact Captain Hernandez, Jannar, and Degra and give them the coordinates for a rendezvous," said T'Pol.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

"Major Hayes, you have the conn," she said then stood up. "Status reports along with damage reports and causality reports will be coming in for your perusal. I'll be in the Sick Bay."

"Yes, sir," he said as he walked up to the command chair. "Please, inform me on the Captain's status when you can."

"I shall," said T'Pol then she strode off the Bridge with an iron determination to be with her mate.

It didn't take her long to get to Sick Bay. She entered to find Cutler and the MACOs best medic, Specialist Chow, working on crew with minor injuries.

"Where is the Doctor with the Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"He uses the Morgue as a surgery, sir" said Cutler.

T'Pol turned, exited the Sick Bay, walked across the corridor to the morgue then she entered. Phlox had Trip on the main table with a sterilization field around them, as he performed surgery on Trip. He looked up at T'Pol, who finally dropped her mental barriers so that she could sense Trip once again.

"How can I help you, Commander?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Doctor, Captain Tucker and I are bonded. I need to be here," she said.

Phlox blinked twice before speaking, "A Vulcan tel?"

"Yes," she answered with a cocked right eyebrow.

He looked at the monitoring equipment. Trip's readings were suddenly improving.

"How long?" he asked.

"Since I became the XO once again," she said.

"It is a rather strong bond for a nascent one," he said. "I'm even surprised that a Human and Vulcan could bond."

"Be that as it may, we are bonded. He is my mate and I need to be close to him in order to help with his recovery. At a later date Doctor we can explore why it is such a strong bond," she said.

"Get a mask and join me. You can assist my surgery," he said.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said.

STSTST

In the Secondary Recovery Ward so that he could have privacy, Trip opened his eyes slowly to find T'Pol staring at him. To most she appeared serene, but he could see the concern and love in her eyes.

"You are going to be fine, Ashal," she said.

"Ashal," he repeated the Vulcan word.

"It is translated beloved," she said.

He started to smile but his jaw hurt so it turned into a grimace.

"I feel like I've been through a meat grinder," said Trip.

"You had two broken ribs on your left side, three broken ribs on your right side, a collapsed lung, damaged kidney, compound broken left leg, bruised sternum, dislocated jaw…," T'Pol started to tick off his injuries.

"Okay, darlin', I got your point. I was beat up. What happened?" he asked.

"Jannar and Degra assisted up in retrieving you and destroying the weapon. They wish to see you before the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_ leave for Earth," she explained.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Orbiting Azati Prime. While our ships are being repaired, Captain Hernandez has been working out a peace agreement between the Aquatics, Arboreal, and Primates. It appears the Insectoid and Reptilian have made an exodus of the Expanse," she told him.

"Why do Jannar and Degra want to see me for?" he asked.

"They wish you to be the one to sign the peace agreement," she said.

Trip laughed then groaned in pain.

"Erika must hate that," he said. "Well, tell Phlox to give me some painkillers then bring them up."

"Are you sure, Ashal?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, darlin', it's the right thing to do, and I want to get these two ships back to Earth," he said. "By the way, when can I get out of bed?"

"When you have my permission," T'Pol said then she stood up to tell Phlox that Trip needed painkiller and he wanted to see Jannar and Degra.

Within the hour, Trip was in sitting up, as the painkillers had kicked in, and waiting for Jannar and Degra. Having caught a look of himself in a mirror, he knew his face was still swollen on the right side, though Phlox assured him that he'd have the swelling gone within two days. Jannar and Degra entered the Secondary Recovery Ward in official robes along with their assistants, who would witness the signing. Captain Hernandez, T'Pol, Dr. Phlox, and Corpsman Cutler stood behind Jannar and Degra.

"We apologize for what has happened to you, Captain Tucker," Jannar started. "We hope that signing this peace agreement starts your recovery and our new relationship into a new direction."

"I believe this is a very good first step," said Trip.

Degra stepped forward holding the PADD with the peace agreement. He handed it to Trip, who started to read the synopsis.

"All information and research on the super weapon will be destroyed. The Aquatics are already started the process," said Degra.

"That's good to know," said Trip, who then signed using his thumbprint then typed in his name and rank.

Trip handed the PADD to Degra.

"I'm glad it's ending this way then with any more bloodshed," said Trip.

"I agree, Captain Tucker," said Degra.

Trip looked over at Hernandez. She had a smile on her face, but that smile didn't light her eyes. He hoped he could find a way to patch over the problems between them.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I think the good Captain needs rest," Phlox said.

"I hope that someday you return to the Delphic Expanse, Captain Tucker, at peace instead at war. I would to show you my home under different circumstances," said Jannar.

"I'd like that, Jannar," said Trip.

"I would, too," Jannar smiled.

STSTST

T'Pol sat in the command chair, while Trip took a comm from Admiral Forest in his Ready Room. They were now two weeks out from Earth and the crew of the _Enterprise_ was definitely in need of an extra-long rest period. T'Pol looked at the PADD in her hand, which had a list of incident reports. According to Dr. Phlox the _Enterprise_ was a crew in need of a very long vacation drinking beverages that come with a little umbrella.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she tapped into her bond with Trip and felt his anxiety. They had talked and she knew that he wanted to be an engineer again, but he doubted that Starfleet would let him return to his old profession. T'Pol told him that she would support his decision whatever it may be, just as long as they remained together. She explained that a bond as strong as theirs meant they needed to serve together. The bond called for it.

Trip stared at the image of Admiral Forest on his view screen as he popped up. Forest's face was dominated by a bright smile.

"Good to see you Trip. I've been getting updates from Commander T'Pol and Erika," he said.

"I'm glad I finally can take your call, Admiral," said Trip.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry about Jon. He was a great man," said Forest.

"I agree, sir," said Trip.

"My first order of business is to inform you some terrible news. The Xindi Insectoid and Reptilian fleet during their mass departure from the Delphic Expanse destroyed two Earth colonies, an Andorian, Tellerite, and Vulcan colony. I know all relevant information on the Insectoid and Reptilian have been sent to us, but do you have any added insight?" asked Forest.

"The Reptilian is dominate and a warrior race rivaling the Klingons. The Insectoid will follow their lead and the Reptilian will be looking for an ally," Trip said.

_And they have a grudge against Earth_. He knew that Forest knew that. They diffused part of the problem in the Delphic Expanse but it wasn't over yet.

"Once you are back to Earth your crew has four months of leave coming to them, but your leave will be shorter. Things are changing here quickly, Trip. Starfleet is suddenly the fair haired boy of Earth Gov and we have been tasked with a change in our mission," said Forest.

"What is the change, sir?" asked Trip.

"Tueri Et Servire. To Protect and To Serve," said Forest.

"Sounds like we are becoming more of a military organization, sir," said Trip.

Trip couldn't blame Earth for reacting in such a way. Unfortunately, the Enterprise had proven that there were a lot of aggressive belligerent species out there, and the current incursion of the Reptilian and Insectoid highlighted that fact.

"Trip, I think you can see the need for it. Seven million killed and now two colonies. President Nathan Samuel swore it will never happen again that Earth would be protected. He has put the treasury behind his words also giving us huge increases to build a fleet. Exploration will still be part of our mandate but protection and service will become our primary focus. Fleet Admiral Fedorov has already made changes. One of them is based on how you used the MACOs on your ship. We are integrating the MACOs into Starfleet and resurrecting the Marines to serve on all ships, as well as protect colonies," said Forest.

"I'm sure Major Hayes will find that interesting news. He's now a Marine," said Trip.

"Structural changes are being made, also. Admiral Jeffries is now the Chief of Fleet Development. He has always been a great admirer of your engineering skills. Jeffries is tasked with building us top of the line ships and a fleet. I have been made Chief of Operations with Vice Admiral Thaddeus Black as my Vice Chief of Operations. I know he has always been a supporter of yours," said Forest.

"Admiral Black always showed faith in me," said Trip.

"The new SOLCOM is headed by Admiral Gardner," said Forest.

"SOLCOM," smiled Trip. "What other commands are there, sir?"

"DEEPCOM which will handle Deep Space issues," said Forest, "and ALPHACOM handling Alpha Quadrant and BETACOM handling the Beta Quadrant. Gamma quadrant and Delta quadrant will fall under DEEPCOM," he explained. "There is going to be a role for you to play, Trip."

"Yes, sir," said Trip not really wanting to know what that role was.

"We'll discuss it when you get back to Earth. Expect a week of debriefing before you'll get any down time. You're in demand, Captain," said Forest.

"I understand, sir," said Trip.

"Forest, out," he said and the screen went blank.

Trip felt a sense of calm and support through his bond with T'Pol. He still was amazed by their bond. At first, he was intimidated but now he relied on it. Phlox had him then T'Pol in his imagining chamber trying to explain the strength of the bond, but couldn't do it. It was what it was, a tether that connect him with the woman he loved and him with her. He didn't need any more an explanation than that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

The security around the _Enterprise_ and its crew was unprecedented. Trip was separated from T'Pol and the rest of the crew, since the Earth's press wanted to take holos and interview him the most. He was ushered to an awaiting shuttlepod and brought down to Earth isolated from his crew, who he had lived and bleed with for the past years, and from T'Pol, who was a growing addiction. From the portal of the shuttle as they came in to land, he could see a huge crowd of people gathered to try to get a look at Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III, hero of Earth. Tens of thousands of people gathered to get a glimpse of him. It nauseated at him. He was not a hero. The heroes of the Delphic Expanse were given burials in space.

Once the shuttle landed, he was shielded by four security officers then he was escorted through the Starfleet Compound and put up in an apartment reserved usually for commodores or admirals. The apartment was larger than he was used to, considering he was used the cramped quarters of a starship. A recording by Admiral Forest was waiting for him. He played it on the living room view screen.

"Captain Tucker," the smiling face of Forest said, "you'll find in your stasis unit plenty of food and beverages. I even had a bottle of MaCallan's Scotch snuck into the place. It's a fine vintage, 2132. Your new uniforms will be delivered to you this evening. Tomorrow you're debriefings begin. I'll see you for breakfast. Be there 0730 in he Officers Mess. Wear service dress uniform."

Trip sat down on the sofa. Tension knotted his shoulders and lower back. He wanted T'Pol to be with him; he needed her to be with him. She was ushered off somewhere else, though. Turning on the holo-vision, he was assaulted by his own life story. A news channel was doing a bio of him. There was a photo of him in his academy days and then one of him and Jon. He turned off the holo-vision.

Leaning back on the sofa, he did the breathing exercises that T'Pol had been teaching. He allowed the bond to follow then reached out with his mind. Suddenly, he was in an immaculate white room. Sitting in her meditation pose the middle of the room was T'Pol.

"T'Pol," he said.

She opened up her eyes and looked at him with surprise.

"Trip," she said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"This is where I go in my mind when I meditate. It's my white room," she said.

He saw in her eyes that she happy to see him. Trip moved over to where she was seated and sat across from her.

"How I'd get here?" he asked.

"Our bond. The more it matures the stronger it gets. In time we will be able to share thoughts, as well as emotions through the bond," she said.

"Is this normal?" Trip asked.

"I do not believe so," she said. "We would have to consult a Vulcan Priest or Priestess."

"That's okay. I'd rather just look at you and enjoy the fact I can see you right now. I needed to see you, darlin'," he said.

"As I needed to see you," she said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"They have put the crew of the _Enterprise_ and Defiant up in a motel in a town called Half Moon Bay outside of San Francisco. The motel is surrounded by security to keep onlookers and media away," she told him.

"I wish I was there with you, darlin'," he said.

"It would be better if you were, Ashal," she said. "I must go. I believe Hoshi is at the door. She insists on having dinner with me."

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

Suddenly, he was back in the apartment. The tension he was feeling earlier was gone.

STSTST

Two NWU, one service dress, and one dress mess was delivered in the evening like Admiral Forest told him. In the morning after a shower, he tried on the service dress uniform. The service was black pants, a black double-breasted tunic jacket with rank braids on the cuff, duty colors highlighting the edge of the jacket flap, rank pips on the collar, and Starfleet insignia on the left chest. Once dressed in the Service dress uniform, he made his way to the Officers Mess.

Trip noticed fellow officers, junior, same rank, and superior, glancing at him. He was the new Starfleet celebrity, a shiny toy to be paraded at some point in front of civilians and the press. Trying to ignore the glances and stares, he found his way to the main building and the Officers Mess. When he entered, the Mess became silent. He saw the table with Admiral Forest and along with him Vice Admiral Black and Admiral Jeffries. Walking towards the table, he was surprised when officer after officer stood up and began to applaud him. By the time he reached Forest's table, he knew his face was the color of a sunburn. He sat down and finally the applause died down.

"You deserve the applause," said Forest. "The ship's logs, recordings, and records show that the _Enterprise_ went through hell and succeeded and that the ship was more than ably led by you."

"The crew deserves all the credit," said Trip.

"No it doesn't, but it will get its fair share of it," said Black.

"And that ship of yours," smiled Jeffries. "I've got a team of engineers starting to reverse energy all the alien technology you forced into the _Enterprise_. Ship production has been haltered until we can integrate what you brought us."

"We won't have to depend on the Vulcans and their parsimonious help any longer," said Black.

"William," Forest nodded at Jeffries, "tells me that you did some magnificent engineer work alone on that ship."

"I had helped from the best Engineering crew in the fleet," said Trip.

"I know," Forest Smiled. "Several of your officers are being fast tracked for promotion. Malcolm Reed may even be fast tracked to Captain. We need men with his experience in charge of ships."

"Why is the need so great?" Trip asked.

"The Earth Cargo Service has been having problems with Orion Pirates and a new threat, a species called Nausicaans," said Forest.

"The Boomers are bitching that Starfleet does nothing to protect them, so now we are being tasked to protect them," explained Black.

"I'd like to keep a few of them with him on the _Enterprise_," Trip said.

"You won't be captain of the Enterprise, Trip," Black said. "We have other plans for you."

Before Trip could argue about losing the _Enterprise_, the steward arrived to take their breakfast ordered. Trip ordered pancakes and sausage along with orange juice and coffee. The steward left.

"I could see in your eyes an argument coming. I think I can nip that in the bud," said Forest. "We intend on you putting together a team to design a new starship classification. The current NX can act as heavy cruisers and the older warp 3 capable Intrepid-Class are being refitted into warp 4.5 capable frigates, but we want something with more bite. We want a battleship classification that can stand toe to toe with anything the Vulcans, Andorians, Xindi, and Klingons have. You will be part of the design team, construction team, and then the captain. What do you say, Trip?"

It was his chance to be an engineer again, and build a starship from the bottom up and have a voice in all facets of it. This was something he couldn't refuse, even if the thought of a battleship gave him pause.

"I have a few conditions, sir," he said.

Forest smiled then he looked at Black and Jeffries, who had smirks on their faces.

"Go ahead, Captain," he said.

"First I want the name of this ship to be the _Archer_. Jon deserves that much," he said.

Forest grin widened and he nodded in the affirmative.

"That one will be easy to get cleared," said Forest.

"Next, I want Hess to be part of my team and then my chief engineer afterwards. I've trained her to the point that I don't want to lose her. I also want Commander T'Pol to be part of the team, as well as Ensign Sato and when the time comes for the launch I want Major Hayes to be leading the marines on my ship," he said.

"I think those conditions can be arranged," Black said.

"Finally, Jon had a vision. He wanted to build a coalition between species and us. He knew it was dangerous out there and believed allies were important. I'd like to continue his mission," said Trip.

"Although we are having problems with the Vulcans right now, we have no intention of ending our relationship with them. As a matter of fact, we believe once we have a strong enough fleet, they will be forced to treat us as equals instead of stepchildren, which might improve our relationship," said Forest. "I agree that we need allies or a coalition, Trip. I think that request can be fulfilled, just like the rest of your requests."

"I guess got yourself an engineer and captain, sir," said Trip.

STSTST

Four days or eight hours a day of debriefing and Trip was finally done. Dragging a tired body back to his apartment, he was shocked to find a message for him from Hayes.

"Get on some civies and meet Hoshi, your favorite XO, and me at Fisherman's Wharf at a place called Mangold's. We'll be waiting outside," his message said.

A smile crept across Trip's face, as he quickly changed into jeans, a grey v-neck sweater, and a pair of brown loafers. He grabbed a baseball cap, which he pulled down to eyebrow level, his ID and credit card and was off.

It was a beautiful evening with a grey and purple sky. A mix of tourists and local residents milled about Fisherman's Wharf. Trip stopped to enjoy the view of the Golden Gate Bridge and breath in the fresh air.

"It is an impressive view," said T'Pol.

Trip turned to see T'Pol, who a hat and her hair over her ears, along with Hayes and Hoshi. Everyone was in civilian clothes, which didn't surprise Trip. What did surprise Trip was T'Pol wearing jeans, which brought a smile to Trip's face.

"Are you in the mood for seafood?" asked Hayes.

"Jeff, Hoshi," Trip greeted them but he couldn't take his eyes off T'Pol.

Hoshi pulled Hayes away, so T'Pol and Trip could have a moment alone.

"Hoshi has guessed that our relationship is closer than we appear," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled.

"How she'd guess?" he asked.

"Observation. She watched body language," said T'Pol.

"Mine?" asked Trip.

"No, mine," she answered.

Trip and T'Pol joined Hayes and Hoshi. As they started to walk towards the restaurant, they heard a commotion. A group of twelve men and five women surrounded two Vulcans, who were dressed in Vulcan robes.

"Go back to your shithole planet," yelled one of the people.

Hayes leaned into Trip and whispered, "I'll comm Starfleet security."

Trip nodded yes. He then noticed that one of the people surrounding the Vulcans started to pull out a phase pistol. His intention was spilling Vulcan blood. Without thinking, Trip took off and hit the man with a diving body block sending both of them to the ground. The group of people lost their focus on the Vulcans for a moment and turned it towards Trip.

"Alien lover," one cried of them as he kicked Trip in the ribs.

Hayes jumped into action, using his MACO training to cut through four of them to get to Trip. T'Pol and Hoshi ran in to backup Hayes, as he helped Trip up.

"You okay, Captain," said Hayes.

"I'm fine, Jeff," replied Trip.

Sirens could be heard in the near distance causing those harassing the Vulcans to run. On hoverbikes and in hovercars, police and Starfleet Security converged on the spot.

A commander walked up to Trip, Hayes, T'Pol, and Hoshi, while a two police officers and a security officer checked on the Vulcans.

"Who were those people?" asked Hayes.

"Terra Prime. They are a group of alien hating radicals who blame Vulcans for the Xindi attack," said the Commander. "Now I need you people to fill out a report with the police."

"We'll be filing the report out with you, Commander," said Trip correcting him.

"We handle only Starfleet personnel," the Commander said.

Trip pointed at Hayes, "Major Hayes, and that is Lieutenant Sato, and Commander T'Pol."

"And you are?" asked the Commander.

"Captain Charles A Tucker III," he answered.

"Oh, shit," the commander mumbled then he waved for one of his subordinates. Everyone knew the name of the captain of the _Enterprise_. An Ensign came running up to him.

"Arrange for transportation for these officers. You can submit an incident report later," he said to the Ensign then turned to Trip, "Where to, sir?"

"My apartment on the Starfleet Compound," Trip answered then he looked at Hayes, T'Pol, and Hoshi. "We can eat at my place."

STSTST

T'Pol lay in Trip's arms in the dark of his bedroom. They were taking a chance having her stay the night, but Trip didn't care. He was willing to lose his most favored position in Starfleet for a night with her. The warmth of her skin against his felt like home.

"I should leave," she said.

"I wish you'd stay the night," said Trip.

"If the admirals find out about us, we will both be disciplined," T'Pol said. "They will also keep us apart."

"Ain't going to happen. I'll resign my commission," he said.

"Starfleet needs you," she said. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

"That's Surak, right?" Trip asked.

"Yes."

"Darlin', when you are the one, the many can be damned," he said then kissed her.

Reluctantly, pulling away from him, T'Pol shot her best I'm not playing your games look.

"Trip, this is not a joking matter," she said.

"I'm not joking," he said.

"Ambassador Soval has asked for me to visit the Vulcan Embassy. Admiral Forest has requested that I go along with a Starfleet Public Relations Officer," she said changing the subject.

"You don't want to go," said Trip.

"I am apprehensive," she said.

"There's nothing they can do to you," he said.

"I am still a citizen of Vulcan, unless I relinquish my citizenship," she stated.

"Darlin', I'll go wherever you want to go," he said. "I don't want to be apart from you."

"As I do not want to be apart from you,"

STSTST

The Starfleet hovercar dropped off Commander T'Pol and Commander Kathryn Lang off at the main gate of the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. Wearing the Service Dress Uniforms, which T'Pol preferred, as she wore a turtleneck under the tunic jacket, they walked up to the guard booth.

"State your business," the Vulcan guard stated.

"Commander T'Pol and Commander Lang, we have a meeting with Ambassador Soval," T'Pol said calmly.

The guard checked their names on the computer then let them into the Compound. The Compound seemed overly crowded with Vulcans. Since news of the incident on Fisherman's Wharf many Vulcan tourists and workers showed up at the Compound for safety while they awaited transports to leave Earth.

"This is a PR disaster," said Lang. "The Vulcans are leaving en masse."

"It is unfortunate," T'Pol replied.

"Terra Prime has to be dealt with," said Lang.

They arrived at the building where Soval office was located. Entering T'Pol walked past the reception knowing from years of working with Soval where his office was located. They took a turbolift up to the third floor, exited the lift, and walked down the hallway to the waiting room of Soval's office.

One of Soval's four assistants was seated at the desk. Lang noticed that she was an attractive female, though definitely not as attractive as T'Pol.

"Commander T'Pol and Commander Lang to see Soval," said T'Pol.

"I am Adjacent Valara," she said.

She stood up and walked towards the door, "Follow me."

They followed her into Soval office where Soval was seated at a table instead of his desk sipping Vulcan spice tea. He looked at T'Pol then Commander Lang.

"Valara, I believe Ambassador Tos wishes to speak to Commander Lang," said Soval.

"I am here…," Lang started to speak.

"Go. It will be informative," said T'Pol.

Valara led Lang away. Soval motioned T'Pol to sit across from him. He poured her a cup of tea.

"It is agreeable to see you, even though I am disappointed in your choices of late," he said.

"It is agreeable to see you, even though I do not agree with the High Command's decisions as of late," said T'Pol.

Soval raised his left eyebrow and nodded his head. T'Pol sampled the tea.

"We are disappointed that the Humans are choosing to use the technology that they have stolen," said Soval.

"Technology stolen from a race that was given to them by a interdimensional species," said T'Pol.

"You agree with their incorporating this technology into their starships," said Soval.

"I understand why they are proceeding," she said.

"The rumors are Captain Tucker is going to design an advanced starship," Soval said.

"If that is true it is something you should discuss with Admiral Forest," said T'Pol.

Soval furrowed his brow for a moment in frustration.

"T'Pol, you owe your loyalty to Vulcan," said Soval.

T'Pol sipped her tea taking her time to formulate her answer.

"I believe there is a quote from the Earth's Christian Bible that is appropriate here. Give on to Caesar what belongs to Caesar," she said. "If Vulcan is my Caesar then I say to Vulcan what I learn as a Starfleet officer does not belong to Caesar."

Soval nodded, "You have changed."

"How so?" she asked.

"You appear more confident and less rigid," he said. "Have you talked to Koss? He wishes to renew your betrothal agreement."

"I have no interest in marrying Koss," she said.

"You need to be prepared for Pon Farr," he said. "You must only be five or six years away from your first experience with it."

"I will be fine," she said. "Are we done here?"

Soval stared at her for a few moments. He sensed something about her that had changed physically but he was sure about it.

"We have been associates, T'Pol, as I was an associate of your father. I hope we can remain collegial," he said.

T'Pol stood up and made the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper, Soval."

"Long live and peace, T'Pol," said Soval, who returned the salute.

STSTST

It was unavoidable, Trip knew that, but he hoped somehow it would never happen. In his Dress Mess, a long white double-breasted tunic jacket and black pants, Trip stood on the stage in front of an audience of VIPS, the crews of the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_, and the Press.

Fleet Admiral Anton Fedorov, a thin granite hard man with balding blonde hair, approached Trip with an Ensign carrying a tray of medals lingering behind him. Also, on the stage was Admiral Forest and Vice Admiral Black.

Fedorov spoke, "We are here to honor a man, who has done great service to Earth. He will tell you that his whole crew deserves medals and he is right, but we must start with the Captain of the _Enterprise_."

Fedorov turned towards Trip, who absentmindedly ran his right hand through his thick dirty blonde hair. Fedorov smiled.

"Captain Charles A Tucker III, since I have more than one medal to confer to you and I don't want this to be tedious or deny the Press their chance to talk to you, I'll try to be quick."

Fedorov turned and picked up the first medal, "I present to you the Cochrane Medal of Excellence."

He pinned the medal to Trip's chest. Fedorov turned and took the next medal.

"I present you with the Grankite Order of Tactics," he said then pinned it to his chest.

Trip knew that this was being staged for the Press. There was no reason to give him this many medals and this publically. Fedorov took up the next medal.

"I present the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry," he said and pinned it to his chest.

Fedorov turned again and picked up another medal.

"I present you with the Starfleet Medal of Valor," he said then pinned it to his chest.

Finally, he turned and picked up a medal that was attached to a colorful ribbon. He looked at Trip and smiled.

"This is getting tiring," he said and the crowd laughed. Trip chuckled. "I present to you the highest honor we have. Captain Charles A Tucker III, I present you with the Starfleet Medal of Honor."

He placed the ribbon over Trip's head and then hung the medal from his neck. Fleet Admiral Fedorov took a step back and started to clap. The audience followed his lead and the auditorium burst in loud applause. Trip stood there wishing he were anywhere else in the world. He came to attention and saluted Fleet Admiral Fedorov, a gesture used only on special occasions in Starfleet. Fedorov returned the salute and the applause continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

After an hour news conference, Trip was able to see his parents for a few minutes before he was rushed off to a dinner with the Fleet Admiral and some VIPs. In a conference room, his mother and father were ushered by an Ensign in to see him. As they entered, he was struck at how much they had aged in the time he was in the Delphic Expanse pursuing those who had killed Elizabeth. Charles Tucker wore a suit and Anna Tucker wore a simple dress. His father, who was usually energetic appeared tired and easily distracted, while his mother seemed worried about her husband.

His mother gave him a hug and a kiss, while his father, a man who believed in hugs, shook his hand.

"Trip, good to have you home, back on Earth with your own people," said Charles Tucker.

"Good to be home, dad," said Trip.

"I thought you handled yourself with the Press remarkably well, Trip," said Anna Tucker. "I remember when you were shy and didn't like speaking in front of crowds."

"Lizzy never had a problem speaking in front of crowds," Charles said.

His father was a designer of engines for hovercars and his mother was a mathematician and former school teacher. They were always lively, a force of nature, but they seemed spent since Elizabeth died.

"How's James, Tanner, and Alison?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," said Charles.

"James is still writing; Tanner works for DuraConstruction as an engineer, not in your league, but a construction engineer; and Alison…," she paused. "Alison quit teaching and is working as journalist now."

"She also joined a group called Terror Prime," his father said. "Interesting group. They point out how aliens have…"

"I know what they are all about, dad. I and a few officers stopped a group of them from violently attacking two Vulcans recently," snapped Trip.

"I'm not for violence, but they do hold some interesting positions about aliens and the negative effect they have had on us," said Charles.

Trip stomach twisted. He knew he must be broadcasting his emotions to T'Pol and he didn't want to do that, so he closed his eyes for a moment and raised his mental shields. He was proficient at this yet, but he was getting there.

Trip stuck his tongue into the right side of his mouth and began to roll it around, while his right hand went through his blonde hair. His mother laughed.

"Some things never change," she said. "Trying not to say something you know will cause a problem."

"Just being cautious what I say, ma," he said.

"You aren't one of those who doesn't hold aliens responsible for what happened to us," his father accused him.

"I'm one who believes that not all aliens are bad, dad" said Trip. "I've met more of than you."

"Well, that's an opinion," said Charles.

"Will you be coming to Jacksonville for a visit?" asked Anna.

"Don't know. They have a lot of plans for me now that I'm back," he said.

It wasn't a lie, though he failed to mention a three week leave before those plans kicked into effect.

"I see," said his father.

"Charles," snapped Anna. "Our son is an important man. We should be proud of him and know he'll visit when he can."

"Thanks, ma," he said then smiled.

STSTST

The dinner was held in the Officers Mess and the Starfleet's allegedly best chef, who cooked for the admirals. Fleet Admiral Fedorov and his wife, Admiral Forest and his wife, and Admiral Black and his wife, along with the President of Earth Gov who came alone, two important senators and their spouses, the CEO of DuraConstruction Miles Hentoff and his date and Industrialist Edward Moore and his wife, as well as a few celebrities from the entertainment world and a few well known journalists. Trip sat at a table with Fedorov, Forest, Hentoff, Moore, and Simon Weiss, a well-known GNN anchor.

"So, Captain, I hear a rumor you are going to be designing a ship," said Hentoff.

Before Trip could answer Black stepped in, "Mr. Hentoff and Moore are both involved in building the Mars shipyards."

"I'll be building a prototype ship," he said.

"Admiral Jeffries has been reverse engineering the goodies you brought back from the Delphic Expanse," said Moore.

"This is excellent," said Hentoff. "Right now there are the Intrepid-Class refits and upgrades and talks of refits and upgrades of the Daedalus-Class."

"What are they doing with the Daedalus-Class?" asked Trip.

"There are plans to use the Daedalus for several things," said Fedorov. "From troop transport to support and even talk of to a major re-haul of a couple into hospital ships. It is a versatile design."

"The problem with the Nausicaans and Orions has to be taken care of," said Moore. "It is costing money. Colonization is slowing down because of them. The future of commerce is colonization opening new markets."

Stewards brought the first course of New England clam chowder. Trip sampled his chowder. It was good, not that best he'd ever had. He listened to the conversation, while his mind started to think about his parents and sister. He couldn't believe Alison was a member of Terra Prime. _So much for introducing them to the woman I love. _

"Captain, what do you think the Poseidon Class being re-armored and upgraded as destroyers?" asked Moore.

"A Destroyer Class, huh?" Trip mused. "You have to upgrade its power plant and add a lot more weapons capability. It should cut the crew size down from 105 to 40 or 50 tops."

"Trip is the best practical engineer in Starfleet," said Black.

"And you waste him as a captain of a ship," said Moore. "He should be helping Jeffries build a fleet."

"He won the war against the Xindi. Now that was not a waste," said Fedorov getting tired of Moore.

"I'll second that," said Hentoff.

"The Intrepid-Class are becoming frigates, the NX are considered cruisers after their upgrades, now pulling out the Poseidon-Class out of mothballs, which was the forerunner to the NX, and making them destroyers, and the Daedalus-Class is going to serve several purposes," Weiss spoke. "Sounds like Starfleet has been militarized."

"Not completely," said Fedorov. "Exploration is still part of the mission, but it will come in third for now. To Protect and To Serve will be our primary mission."

Weiss looked at Trip, "How do you think Jonathan Archer would have liked the changes?"

"Cap'n Archer wanted nothing more than to protect Earth from harm. It was his primary mission. He'd be fine with the changes, just as long as we continued to explore and build allies with other races," said Trip.

"I hope is that true, Captain Tucker," said Weiss.

STSTST

The Ball was held in Starfleet Academy's Ballroom. Trip remembered going to a couple of student balls there when he was at the academy. The ballroom was tastefully decorated with no bunting or balloons since there were so many admirals and VIPs invited. Wearing all his medals, even though he wanted to put them away for the night, Trip arrived alone. His parents left a message that they were tired and going to the hotel. T'Pol had told him that she would meet him there, but he had no idea when. When he entered the ballroom, the band played _Hail the Conquering Hero_ by Handel, which made him wish he could turn around and leave.

His first dance was with Fleet Admiral Fedorov's wife, Galina. They danced to something classical, which made Trip uncomfortable.

"I apologize up front for being a bad dancer, ma'am," said Trip.

"Captain, you will have to learn that when you cut a striking figure in your uniform that you don't have to dance well," she told him.

Next, he danced with a senator's wife then a senator's husband. He was mister popular and found it hard to say no. He'd prefer to be dancing with T'Pol, but as she reminded him – Vulcans do not dance. By his sixth dance of the evening, which was with now Lieutenant Commander Hess, who smiled and giggled as they danced, he was ready for a stiff drink. Once the music stopped, he put his arm out for Hess to take and walked them to the bar.

"Thanks, Elisa," he said to her. "You can go hunt down some guy to dance with for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Captain. I'm a Lieutenant Commander and the Chief Engineer of whatever ship we design because of you. I owe you," she smiled.

"You earned it. You were amazing in the Expanse. I couldn't have done it without you," he said.

"Now you tell yourself that every day and believe it," she winked and left him at the bar.

Trip turned and looked at the bartender.

"I'll have a bourbon and branch water," he ordered.

"Any preferred bourbon," the bartender asked.

"Evan Williams if you got it," he said.

"I've got it," said the bartender.

Trip took his drink and found a table that wasn't occupied and sat down. His feet were tired and his mind battered by having to listen too much conversation he had little interest in during dinner. He took a sip of his drink amber colored drink. It might not be branch water, but it was at least real bourbon. So far, the day had been overwhelming.

"Look Jeff and Hoshi, I think I see some medals with a person pinned to them," Malcolm's distinctive voice drew Trip's attention.

"I think it looks like a legend in the making to me, Malcolm," added Hoshi.

He looked over his shoulder to see Malcolm and Hoshi in their Dress Mess with new medals and promotions and Jeff Hayes in his new Marine Dress Mess, which consisted of black shoes, black pants, short blue jacket, red vest, and a crisp white shirt with black pearl buttons. He also had a few new medals and ribbons, as well as a promotion. Trip stood up with his drink in his hand and turned towards them.

"Captain Reed, is it?" he asked.

"That's right, Captain Tucker," said Malcolm. "It appears Starfleet appreciated what we did."

"We are of equal rank now, Mal, you can call me Trip without a problem now," said Trip.

"Well, Trip, guess what ship I've been assigned to command," he said.

"No idea, Mal," said Trip.

"I find that hard to believe with all the brass you hang out with," smiled Malcolm.

"Just because they have me in the room, it doesn't mean they tell me anything," said Trip.

"I've been given the _Enterprise_," he beamed. "I've been told that in six months they will be done with its refits and upgrades then she is mine."

"Jon would be proud of you, Mal," said Trip then he offered him his right hand.

Malcolm shook it, "Thanks, mate."

Trip looked at Hoshi, "Lieutenant Commander Sato, huh?"

"Yeah, I can thank my last commander for my fast tracked promotion," she said. "It seems that I'm on his design team working on communication upgrades and an upgrade of the universal translator. I'm also going to be working on new protocols when we make first contact with a new race. Lieutenant was important enough for the job I'd be doing."

She gave him a big smile. Trip chuckled then looked at now Lieutenant Colonel Hayes.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hayes, uh?" Trip said.

"It seems when you have your new ship completely they'll be three companies of marines on it, 190 space dogs. I'll be their commander," he said.

He offered Hayes his right hand and they shook hands.

"Anybody seen Travis?" asked Trip.

"You mean Lieutenant First Class Travis Mayweather," said Hoshi.

"Lieutenant," repeated Trip.

"He wouldn't take a higher promotion or the two assignments offered him, as either an instructor at the academy or a Tactical officer. He told me he's not done with being a pilot yet," said Hoshi.

"Good for him. You should hang on to doing the job you love for as long as you can," said Trip. "How about Phlox?"

"Phlox is spending some time with two of his wives," smiled Hoshi.

"Well, I can't fault him for missing this for that," smiled Trip.

"Well, what a motely crew," said Admiral Forest, who joined the party with his wife, Jennifer.

"Mrs. Forest, it's a pleasure to see you," said Trip.

"My wife just wanted to tell you that she…," Forest started to say but was interrupted by his wife.

"She can speak for herself," she said. "I wanted to congratulate how well you've done today, Mister Tucker. You have shown Southern charm, intelligence, humility, and knew when to be quiet, too. You've done well today."

"That is high praise coming from her, Captain Tucker," said Forest.

"He'll have your job, Max, in five years at this rate," said Jennifer Forest.

"He doesn't want it. All the upgrades and refits we are doing are too much for the Corp of Engineers. We are having to use outside contractors, too, in order to keep up with the schedule Fedorov has set for us," he said.

"Isn't that supposed to be Admiral Jeffries' job?" smiled Trip.

"Bill likes to share his burdens," chuckled Forest. "Plus now I have to send most of the former _Enterprise_ crew out to high school and colleges to do recruiting. When you build a fleet this quickly, then you need to have personnel to fill the ships."

"Sounds like a burden, sir," said Trip.

Forest nodded his head, "A burden is fighting an alien race which has you outmanned and outgunned. What I have is a bureaucratic nightmare."

"Let's go, Max. I want to dance with my husband," said Jennifer Forest.

"Captain Tucker," he said then nodded at Malcolm, Hoshi, and Hayes.

"Oh, one thing before I leave. You impressed Fedorov, Moore, and Hentoff. Fedorov mentioned a nine month widow to design and build your ship. You'll be given priority, but we can't have you out of action for too long," Forest said.

"Nine months. That's almost impossible," said Trip.

"I think you can handle," smiled Forest. "Starting tomorrow you have three weeks leave."

"Yes, sir," sighed Trip.

"Enjoy the evening, Captain," said Forest as he left with his wife

Trip was more than a little dumbfounded. Before he could start up the conversation with his friends, Trip felt a sense of anxiety through the bond. He started to look around the ballroom until he spotted T'Pol in her Dress Mess standing by a balcony door. He drank down his bourbon and placed it on the table.

"Gentlemen and lady, I have to see someone, if you'll excuse me," he said then walked off to T'Pol.

As he watched Trip weave through the traffic of people dancing, Malcolm said, "What's up with him?"

Hoshi looked at Hayes and smirked. Jeff kept a straight face.

"Maybe he just prefers spending time with his new XO rather than his old one," said Jeff.

"Well, I would mind spending time with her, either," smirked Malcolm.

Trip reached T'Pol and stood by her side. He was well within a Vulcan's personal space, but she didn't. She was comforted by his presence.

"I've missed you," he said.

"And I you," she said.

"I can feel you anxiety. You okay?" he asked.

"I do not like crowds," T'Pol answered.

"Why?" he asked her.

"When I was with V'Shar…," she started.

"V'Shar?" Trip interrupted her.

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow and looked at him. He knew not to interrupt her again.

"It is part of the Vulcan Security Directorate," she told him.

"You were a spy. I'm in love with Jane Bond," he said with some glee.

"Jane Bond?" she asked.

"Never mind. You were explaining why you hate crowds," he said.

"Not hate. I distrust them. Crowds are perfect situations for nefarious things to happen," she explained.

T'Pol noticed Soval in his formal robes making his way towards them. If she believed in intuitive feelings as Humans did, she had a bad feeling about Soval.

Soval came up to them. He cocked his left eyebrow at them. Soval returned the gesture.

"I believe those doors lead to the balcony. I think it best that we talk on the balcony," said Soval.

"We can talk here," said Trip.

"I think it best that we talk someplace private," said Soval.

"Let's us go out on the balcony," T'Pol said.

Trip opened the doors and let T'Pol go out onto the balcony then he and Soval followed. Trip closed the doors. It was a beautiful evening, though there was a chill in the air. A purple grey sky hung over the bay.

"As I told you, T'Pol, I have not agreed with many of your choices as of late. Your choice to bond with a Human, especially this Human, I cannot condone this choice," he said.

"Hey sentient Human being here," said Trip. "I'm not a pet that you can talk about like that."

Soval glared at him.

"How do you know we are bonded?" she asked.

"Any Vulcan who is a highly sensitive telepath will be able to sense it. It is an extremely strong bond for one that has not matured," he said. "It still can be severed."

"I have no intention of severing the bond. Charles is my mate," she said.

"This is reprehensible," said Soval. "Your mother is in discussion about renewing your marriage betrothal to Koss."

"That will not happen," said T'Pol.

"Damn straight," added Trip.

"I do not believe you understand the consequences of having bonded with a Human," said Soval. "They are a reckless race and are on the verge of expansionism, which the Vulcan High Command believes is dangerous."

"Charles is my mate," she said.

"And he loves her and has no intention of letting her go," said Trip.

"Being mated to a Vulcan could ruin your career," Soval said.

"Then it's ruined. I'd rather have T'Pol then a career," he said.

T'Pol looked over at her mate and her face softened. She could feel his love and need to protect her.

"My place is with my mate," she said.

"You should speak to your mother then. She needs to know," Soval told her.

Suddenly, a wave of strong negative emotions flooded through the bond. Trip felt her anger, shame, confusion, and insecurity so strongly that his head felt as if it was going to split open. He brought his right hand up to his forehead and started to rub it.

"I shall deal with my mother," she said.

"The do so," Soval said then he noticed Trip grimacing in pain. "Attend to your mate. Your emotions are causing him pain."

T'Pol looked and saw Trip was in pain. She immediately brought up her mental shields and cut off the flow of the bond. The pain lessened in Trip's head.

T'Pol reached over and using neuropressure techniques started to lessen the pain. Trip shook his head, "I'm fine now."

"Vulcan emotions are very strong," said Soval. "You cannot handle them."

"I just wasn't ready for it," said Trip. "You have no idea what I can handle. Hell, you have no idea about Humans in general can handle because you are a bigot. Some Vulcans like to say that Humans are bigots against them, but you are bigots as much as human. You're just too stiff and arrogant to admit to it."

"Reverting to insults, how Human," said Soval.

"Listen, Ambassador, I wasn't insulting you. I was speaking the truth. And here some more truth, you are wrong about us. You were wrong to hold us back, you were wrong to try and control us, and you are wrong about what we are doing now," said Trip.

Soval looked from Trip to T'Pol.

"Bonds are sacred. I will speak nothing about it," said Soval. "Talk to your mother."

"In time," said T'Pol.

Soval turned, opened the doors, and walked away.

"He's a lot of fun at a party," remarked Trip.

"Soval can be difficult at times," said T'Pol then she looked into Charles eyes. "You are my mate, Ashayam."

"I love you, darlin'," he said. "How about we find a way to sneak out of here and go someplace to be together?"

"I would like," replied T'Pol.

**End of Book One. The start Book Two coming soon. Okay, within a day or two.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Just a Crazy-Man for fleet ideas and other things. **

**Book Two**

Chapter One

It was almost eight months since the _Enterprise_ and the _Defiant_ returned from the Delphic Expanse. Trip and T'Pol arrived with the two crews, family members of the fallen, and VIPs for the unveiling of a memorial for those Starfleet and MACO officers and noncoms who died in the Expanse. The memorial was located near the spot where the Xindi weapon first hit Earth. President Nathan Samuels gave a long winded speech. When he finished he called on Trip, who slowly came to the podium.

"They died under my command. They died to save Earth from any more pain and death. They died heroes. I know all of their names and remember all of their faces. Now generations will remember their names and sacrifice," he finished up then he walked over to the black marble memorial and looked at the first name highlighted in gold. Captain Jonathan H Archer. He touched the name then walked away.

Slowly the crews from the _Enterprise_ and the _Defiant_ walked up to the memorial one by one and read the names on the memorial and paid homage to a lost comrade and friend. In total, there were Twenty-two names. Trip couldn't look back as the memorial, as tears burned my eyes.

STSTST

In the main conference room in Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Jeffries stood in front of Fleet Admiral Fedorov, Admiral Forest, Vice Admiral Black, Rear Admiral Xiu, Admiral Katsu, General Keegan, and Lieutenant General Sanchez. The admirals and generals sat waiting to be introduced to the almost completed UES _Archer_.

"We are now three weeks away for the launch of the UES _Archer, _the first Archer-Class Battleship. I have to admit that I didn't think we make the time schedule set by certain people in this room," said Jeffries. "Now to introduce you to this ship is the primary designer and captain, Charles Tucker III."

Wearing his NWU, Trip, who was standing at the back of the room, came forward. He typed a command into the computer at the podium and a holographic image of the UES _Archer_ came up. Instead of a saucer section, the _Archer_ had an arrow shaped main body with smaller rectangle shaped secondary body. The warp nacelles were attached by pylons to the secondary body. Aesthetically, it was a grey impressive starship.

"The _Archer _has an arrow design shape for the primary body rather than a saucer. This section has twelve decks and will house a crew of 400 Starfleet and Marines. In an emergency situation, the capacity can be pushed to 520. The smaller rectangle section holds six of the newer shuttles, a troop mover, and six Marine Stinger fighters, as well as a gym and training area. Also, attached to the primary section is a captain's yacht, which is capable of warp 2," started Trip.

Several of the admirals looked at each other and nodded with approval.

"Okay, let's get to the important stuff," said Trip. "The _Archer_ is warp 7 capable. It hull is a new synthetic reactive armor that can be polarized. It also has defensive shields. For weapons, we have nine cannons, four particle beam cannon, four phase cannons, and one upgraded plasma cannon. Next, we have eight torpedo launch tubes and a variety of ordinance from Mark I photon torpedoes to MWH Torpedoes, Multiple Warhead Torpedoes," Trip stated.

He then pointed to a turret on top of the arrow shaped primary body, "Finally, that is an EM Pulse cannon."

"An EM Pulse cannon," said Black. "Isn't that a heavy energy draw?"

"It is that's why in many ways it is a one off weapon. The EM Pulse will leave any ship a powerless wreck, but it takes forty-seven minutes to recharge and puts a heavy strain on all ships systems. I'd say use in case of an emergency," Trip said. "Last but not least, the final toy for this ship is that it is subspace vortex capable, which means a vortex is opened through a phase deflector pulse allowing the ship to travel dozens of light years in a matter of hours. Like the EM Pulse cannon, it puts a strain on all systems."

"Now that is a lot of ship," said Forest.

"Will you cross train Marines?" asked General Keegan.

"I'll have some cross trained in Tactical, as some will act as Corpsman in emergencies, plus there is the security component," said Trip. "The Marines can supplement and augment ship security, as well play a strong part in Away Team security, and in emergencies they are there to propel intruders and become the primary security for the ship."

"What is the current status of the _Archer_?" asked Fedorov.

"The warp engine is being recalibrated and fine-tuned and the impulse engines are being tested," Trip said. "Also, all weapons except the EM Pulse are being tested."

"Why isn't the EM Pulse being tested?" asked Katsu.

"Well, I could puff out my chest and say the reason is because I designed it so I know it works, but that isn't it. I don't want to test within the Sol system because I don't risk knocking some important system offline," he explained.

"As Commander of SOLCOM, I thank you for that," said Xiu.

"You're welcome, sir," smiled Trip.

"I need to you push your launch up early," said Fedorov.

"That might be difficult, sir," said Trip. "A warp engine is a sensitive beast."

"We have a developing situation and I want the _Archer_ to lead a task force," said Fedorov, who then looked at Katsu.

To many Admiral Katsu reminded them of an ancient samurai, he was a warrior and a leader. With a face and lean body that didn't give away his age and salt and pepper hair that gave hints of it, he turned and looked at Trip.

"You will be assigned to BETACOM, which I command. The developing situation is that Krios Prime's First Monarch Kaitaama has requested our assistance. It appears that the Klingons have begun a campaign of expansionism and Krios Prime is number on their list," Katsu said. "I want you to head a task force and give support to the First Monarch, as she and her most valued advisors transport their government to Krios."

Trip pulled at the short jacket of the NWU, as he felt uncomfortable with the mention of Kaitaama. His gold colored right shoulder, which identified him as command, has pulled a little forward. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up in the last eight months.

"How long until the _Archer_ can be ready?" asked Fedorov.

"Twenty-four hours," he answered.

"You'll launch with a full crew in thirty. The ships assigned to this are cruisers _Enterprise_, _Atlantis_, and _St. Petersburg_. You assigned to this task force will be the destroyers _Patton_, _Ares_, and _Boudicca_. There captains will be in touch with you soon, Captain," said Katsu. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Before you leave for the Archer," Fedorov spoke up again, "Admiral Forest and Black need to speak to you. Everyone, dismissed."

The room quickly broke up leaving Trip standing there feeling more than a little overwhelmed and Forest and Black waiting for him.

"Captain Tucker, we can have our meeting in my office now," said Forest.

Trip silently followed the two admirals. From tone and body language he knew he was being taken to the woodshed. He just didn't know why. They reached Forest's office and proceeded to sit down at his conference table.

Press the comm unit on the table, Forest spoke to his adjunct, "Hold all comms and meetings."

"Aye, aye, sir," came the answer.

Forest looked over at Black, who sighed.

"What is your relationship with your XO?" asked Black.

_They know about T'Pol and me. Damn it, how? We were careful. We are careful. _

Before he could answer, Forest spoke up, "Don't lie, Trip. Starfleet Intelligence has been checking on the two of you for months."

Trip took a deep breath. He'd figured his best chance of dealing with this situation was a little truth and a little bluffing.

"Commander T'Pol and I are mated," he said.

"Mated," growled Black, as he slapped the tabletop. "This is worse than I thought. Mated. What the hell does that even mean?"

"To be mated is to be married for life for Vulcans," said Trip.

"That long, huh?" said Black.

Forest raised his right hand to his mouth to hide a smile. Once he had it under control, he spoke.

"You place us in awkward position, Trip," he said. "We need you. You are the hero of the Expanse. There is even going to be a holo-movie about you. Plus, you built a battleship with enough experimental technology on it that it needs Starfleet's best engineer as its captain. It would be PR disaster and a shame to make you a lieutenant JG, which is what I'm tempted to do."

"And T'Pol is the only Vulcan and only alien in the fleet. Terra Prime will love this, if they ever found out about it. Those bastards are growing in number every day," said Black.

"Sirs, before you go on there is something you need to know about mated Vulcans, they bond with their mates. It's a physically thing and it has implications that I can't talk about because Vulcans don't share with outsiders. Commander T'Pol and I are bonded," said Trip.

"You're not being very helpful, Captain," barked Black.

"Sorry, sir," Trip said.

"Commander T'Pol should be reassigned to another ship," said Forest.

"Sir, Commander T'Pol has given me her permission to offer her resignation if this should ever happen. If you reassign her to a different ship then both Commander T'Pol and I will resign our commissions," Trip said. "We serve together or not at all."

"Are you blackmailing Starfleet?" asked Vice Admiral Black.

"No, sir. I'm just stating what will happen if you separate T'Pol and I," he said.

"I'll expect your resignation…," Black started.

"On hold, Thad, this doesn't have to go that far," said Admiral Forest. "Who knows about you?"

"Sir, if I tell you will they be punished?" asked Trip.

"No."

"Commander Hess, Lieutenant Colonel Hayes, Lieutenant Commander Sato, and Dr. Phlox," said Trip.

"You realized I'm not happy with the idea of Commander T'Pol as your XO," said Forest. "If this is going to work, I want a different command structure on your ship."

"Commander T'Pol will be fine just being the head of the Science Department," said Trip.

"Who do you have in mind as his XO?" asked Black.

"Commander Jack Cutter," said Forest with a smirk.

"Formerly, Captain Jack Cutter," Trip said.

"He was demoted because we needed for the _Harrier_ incident," said Forest "He'll be a perfect XO for you, Captain."

"You're a lucky man, Mister Tucker, that we need you right now," said Black.

"Sirs, I'm sorry how this has turned out, but I don't regret falling in love with T'Pol," Trip said.

"You better be worth the bother, Captain Tucker," said Admiral Forest. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Trip said.

He turned on his heel and exited the officer, leaving Black and Forest.

"She may be a Vulcan but T'Pol is a stunning woman. I can't blame him for falling in love," said Black with a smirk.

"Tucker doesn't realize how much we need him. He's our recruiting poster and Earth's hero. Any scandal involving him would be a disaster for us," said Forest.

"Do you think he really would have resigned for her?" asked Black.

"In a second. Did you see the look on his face? The man is in love," said Forest.

"With a Vulcan," chuckled Black. "I should let Fedorov know about him."

"And Katsu, but beyond that I think we can keep Tucker's marital status private," said Forest.

STSTST

Trip wore a coverall and a tool belt, as he worked on the plasma lines attached to the warp core, which stood three decks high in what was an impressive Engineering. Hess was barking orders to her crew. They were under a deadline and there was no way they would miss that deadline. Trip had no intention of disappointing the admiralty at this time.

He left T'Pol in charge of getting the crew taking care away until Commander Cutter and the Chief of the Boat. Trip was able to get Command Master Chief Sullivan Brannigan. He was considered the best COB in the fleet, which meant he was the commander's and XO senior enlisted advisor. The COB kept the boat working. If there was a problem with the crew he solved, he assigned enlisted men, made sure their training was up to grade, and kept an eye on morale.

Trip had almost finished double and triple checking the lines, when T'Pol contacted him.

_Commander Cutter and Commander Master Chief Brannigan have arrived. Do you wish an introduction? _

He still wasn't used to having her thoughts projected into his head and being able to do the same to her. It was an odd feeling to know that he couldn't get away from her thoughts. Yet, it was a comforting feeling, too.

_Have them waiting in my Ready Room for me, darlin'. I'll need to shower and change, so you can process them through the quartermaster first then have them in my Ready Room. _

_They will be there, k'diwa. _

Trip stood and took off his tool belt. He tossed it to a Warp Core Specialist who was assisting then he looked over at Hess.

"How we coming?" he asked her.

"On schedule. I figure there are one or two things I can adjust while we are on our way to rendezvousing with the task force," she said.

"Which means, Elle?" he asked with a smile.

"Warp 6 or 7 might be a problem for now," she said.

"Get working, Commander," Trip said then he headed off to his quarters for a shower and quick change of uniform.

When he finally arrived at his Ready Room, T'Pol was seated behind the desk and Cutter and Brannigan were seated in the chairs in front of the desk. One of the benefits of designing a starship of size was being able to make the Ready Room large enough to use as a real office. T'Pol stood up when he entered then walked over to the couch and sat down. Trip sat down behind his desk.

He noticed that T'Pol at the records of Brannigan and Cutter up on the computer. A smile creased his lips.

"I am Captain Charles Tucker III, Commander John Cutter and Command Master Chief Sullivan Brannigan, and I welcome you aboard the _Archer_," he said.

He looked at the two men. Cutter was a few years older than him. He had black hair that was greying at the temple and the body of a marathon runner. It was noted that he often did double and triple shifts as ways of testing his endurance. COB Brannigan was a few years shy of fifty. He was three inches taller than trip, had strawberry blonde hair that was turning white, and seemed to be made of granite.

"Thank you, sir," said Brannigan.

"Good to be aboard," said Cutter.

"COB, we have a crew of 209 officers and noncoms that need to be straightened out in record time. Do you think you can handle it?" Trip asked him.

"I'll have everything checks five-oh before we shove off," said COB. "May I get started?"

"Dismissed, COB," said Trip.

The COB got up, nodded to Cutter then nodded to T'Pol and left. With the COB gone, Cutter seemed to relax. He looked at Trip and smiled.

"Married, really?" smiled Cutter.

"Admiral Forest told you about T'Pol and me," Trip said.

"He told me," said Cutter.

"Do you have a problem with it?" asked Trip.

"If command is willing to let you get away with it, I'm not one to argue," said Cutter. "I've been through enough to know that command makes the decisions and we follow them, Captain Tucker."

"You can call me, Trip," said Trip.

"I'm Jack," Cutter said then he looked over his shoulder at T'Pol.

She looked back at him and said, "I am T'Pol."

He chuckled and turned back to Trip, "What can you tell me about this task force?"

"Task Force: Backstop. It will consist of three cruisers and three destroyers and us. We are to help the First Monarch of the Kriosian Empire evac Krios Prime and fallback on Krios before the Klingons overtake Krios Prime," explained Trip.

"Klingons. I've heard about them. They're supposed to born warriors, real hard ass life takers," he said.

"The Klingons are a warrior culture, who believe that there is no nobler death then to die in battle against a worthy opponent," T'Pol told him.

"So, some real Spartans we are, huh?" he said.

"Spartans?" asked T'Pol.

"Ancient Greek warriors," Trip said. "They had a saying that went – come back with your shield on it."

"These Klingons have disruptors and Birds of Prey instead of shields," said T'Pol.

Cutter laughed then looked at Trip, "I was told that Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor."

_Vulcans don't have a sense of humor. _

_My Vulcan does, darlin'. _

Trip smiled, "Some do and some don't."

"So this task force, is it going to be a goatrope?" asked Cutter.

"I hope not," said Trip.

_A goatrope? I do not understand his vernacular, k'diwa. _

_Fleet slang, darlin'. Goatrope means any situation which is FUBAR. Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. _

_Descriptive, I suppose. _

"I guess I should check out this new ship. I saw the Bridge has a different design. Where do you want your XO?" he asked.

"To the right of the command chair is a Monitoring Station. It feeds all information of ships systems, conditions, and sensor scans to you," explained Trip. "I don't have a chair for you or the lead Tactical Officer. Sorry about that."

"Standing is fine. Good idea having a Monitoring Station for the XO. My job is to keep you informed and now I'll have the information at my fingertips," said Cutter, who stood up. "I'll start reviewing personnel and shifts. When do you expect AOM?"

"We'll have our All Officers Meeting in a few hours, so I can introduce you to the command team," Trip said.

"Well, as I said before, it's good to be onboard," Cutter said then exited.

"He is rather rough around the edges," said T'Pol.

"He was the Captain of UES _Harrier_, a Daedalus-Class warp 3.5 capable starship. The Harrier made first contact with the Orion Syndicate. They attacked and tried to take the ship. He ordered everyone to the lifeboats then scuttled his own ship before getting on the final lifeboat. It was considered a major screw up at the time, even though in hindsight he handled it perfectly. Cutter was demoted to Commander and has been an XO ever since. He's a good man. The rough around the edges is just an act," explained Trip. "You want some lunch. I'm hungry."

"The Mess?" asked T'Pol.

"Nay. Let's eat in the Captain's Mess," he said. "You can have some mushroom risotto and I can get a muffeletta with French fries. Chef Long did say he was born in New Orleans."

Trip noticed T'Pol's glare at the thought of him eating French fries and a muffeletta.

"I'll have pasta with vegetables tonight for dinner. Okay?" he asked.

"It's a beginning," she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Two

In the back of the Bridge, the Situation Room had been replaced by a larger Combat Information Center, CIC. Hoshi, Hayes, Ensign Ellen James, Lieutenant Thomas Kono, T'Pol, Cutter, and Trip was standing around a large smart table. CIC was larger than the Situation Room, and now was fitted with enough technology for Trip to run a battle from the CIC. T'Pol brought up an Intrepid Class Destroyer and an NX Class Cruiser.

"Let's start with introductions," said Trip. "Commander Jack Cutter is our new XO."

Hoshi showed some surprise on her face, but no one else reacted.

"XO, you've Commander T'Pol, head of our Science and IS Department. Lieutenant Colonel Hayes commands our Marines. Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato is head of Communications Department and our Protocol Officer. Lieutenant Thomas Kono is our Tactical Officer. Ensign Ellen James is our lead Helmsman," Trip said. "Now that introductions are over let's get to work."

"The Poseidon-Class Destroyer is warp 4.5 capable. It carries a crew of 40 and a squad of Marines. It has polarized hulls, defensive shields, eight torpedo launch tubes, and four phase cannons," stated T'Pol.

"Small but with a nice punch," said Cutter. "Can it take a beating?"

"According to Admiral Jeffries it can?" said Trip.

"The NX-Class Cruiser is warp 6 capable. It carries a crew of one hundred and two squads of Marines. In an emergency, it can carry 160. It has polarized hulls, defensive shields, six torpedo launch tubes, and six cannons, three particle cannons and three phase cannons," stated T'Pol.

"Our task force consists of three NX and three Poseidon, as well as the _Archer_," said Trip.

"What sort of support do we expect from the Kriosian military?" asked Cutter.

"Some warships. The majority of their fleet has dropped back to Krios to protect it," said Trip.

"Why will they still be there? They have time now to evac," said Cutter.

"They are in negotiations with the Klingons and are holding off to the end in the hopes of coming to an agreement," said T'Pol.

"An agreement won't happen," said Trip. "Klingons are merely moving ships from a different part of their empire to the border with Krios Prime. We rendezvous in two days with the task force and three days later at warp 4.5 we arrive at Krios Prime," said Trip.

"Why did the First Monarch approach Earth Gov and Starfleet for help?" Cutter asked.

"They must be aware of our building of ships since the attack by the Xindi," said Hayes.

"More than likely the First Monarch remembers Captain Tucker from the time he saved her life," said T'Pol.

Through their bond, Trip felt the heat of jealousy. He looked over at T'Pol, who stared back at him with an expressionless face.

_You aren't going to hold my relationship with Kaitaama against me now, are you? _

_Relationship? I did not know having sex with an individual qualified as a relationship. _

_T'Pol, darlin', there is nothing to be jealous about. _

_Vulcans do not get jealous. _

Trip looked away from T'Pol. He noticed that the CIC was a little too silent.

"Cutter, Hayes, and Kono, begin working on a plan of actions. Scenario – we are outnumbered two to one and must hold off the Klingons for an hour to allow evac," Trip. "I expect to be watching some simulations on this smart table tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said Cutter.

"Hayes, Cutter, Commander T'Pol, and Lieutenant Commander Sato, my Mess at 1800 hours for dinner," said Trip. "Now whoever isn't working on the scenario, let's get this ship up and working."

STSTST

The chef had fixed barbecue ribs, corn fritters, and fried green tomatoes. For T'Pol he had a vegetable soup followed by a vegetable salad with a light olive oil and salt and pepper dressing. Trip was thrilled to see the dinner. Having an ice cold beer along with his meal, he felt as if he was in seventh heaven. Hayes, Cutter, and even Hoshi had the same meal as him.

_You promised me to eat vegetarian this evening. _

T'Pol interrupted his first bit into a short rib. He across the table at her over the rib he held.

_I can't refuse this meal. Chef made it special for me. _

_Charles, you made a promise to me. _

_You know how temperamental the chef can be. I can't refuse me. _

_I believe that meditating for several extra hours tonight instead of having sexual congress with my mate will necessary this evening._

He bit into the rib. The barbecue sauce was tangy with a hint of sweetness and an under lying hear, but it paled in comparison with spending the night with T'Pol.

_You can pick my dinner menu all of next week. Satisfied? _

_For now. _

Trip took another bit. It was well worth eating like a gerbil next week to enjoy this meal.

"Hell, did you kidnap this chef from good restaurant?" asked Cutter, as he sampled the food.

"Chief Bell was a bit of a discovery. He worked in the Officers Mess at Starfleet. I tasted his baked macaroni and cheese and I had to have him. He always wanted spend time in space, so I convinced him to join my ship. When Fleet Admiral Fedorov found out, he debated demoting me," explained Trip.

"Good steal, Captain," said Cutter.

"These fried green tomatoes are amazing," remarked Hoshi.

Trip felt T'Pol's curiosity over the fried green tomatoes since she enjoyed tomatoes. He took a small plate and placed on of his tomatoes on it then slipped it over to T'Pol. Treating the food item as if it were a potential hazard, she took a fork, examined it, then she sampled it. Her lifting of her left eyebrow and the trickle of appreciation through the bond told Trip he had made the right choice.

Cutter observed this. He had been noticing that T'Pol and Trip appeared to have the ability silently to communicate with each other. Making a mental note, he wanted to research everything he could on Vulcan sex practices and couples. There was something about the Captain and Commander T'Pol and he wanted to understand what it was.

STSTST

Trip entered the Bridge. He scanned it to see Lieutenant Kono and his team of three person Tactical officers. With all the new weapons, Trip expanded the Tactical Station. Rostov was at the Engineering Station, Petty Officer Janet Adar at Damage Control Station, T'Pol at her Science Station, and Hoshi at the Communication Station. At the Helm sat Ensign Ellen James and Commander Cutter was at the Monitoring Station.

Trip walked over to the command chair then brought up Engineering on his touch screen console on the right arm of his chair.

"_Hess_," came the harried voice of the Chief Engineer.

"You ready, Chief?" Trip asked.

"_Let's keep it to warp 4 for now_."

"Understood," said Trip.

He ended the connection then looked over at Hoshi.

"Lieutenant Commander, tell the space dock that the Archer is leaving dock," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," Hoshi said.

"Helm, take us out of space dock using thrusters," he said, "then plot a course to rendezvous point and once we leave Sol system engage at warp 4."

"Aye, aye, sir," said James.

Slowly, the _Archer_ pulled out of the space dock that was now one of eight orbiting above Mars. Once clear of the dock, the _Archer_ went to impulse. Once out of the solar system, the _Archer_ jumped to warp.

"Status?" asked Archer.

"Everything is running within parameters," said Cutter.

"Okay, Commander," Trip stood up, "you have the conn. I'll be in Engineering."

Trip entered Engineering to see Hess working on the intermix formula which she viewed as their problem with sustaining warp beyond warp 4. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't need an audience," she growled.

"No, you need a Vulcan who can do that math in her head," Trip said.

Hess turned around quickly almost knocking Trip over.

"Yes, I didn't know it was you," she said.

"Don't worry about it, Commander," he smiled. "I recommend we get T'Pol down here and she can help you with the formula."

"I can do this," she said.

"No shit, but I want it done quickly. Believe on the _Enterprise_ she used to help me with my math," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

"Comm her and get her down here," Trip said in a tone that could be taken for an order.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I'm going to check on the Marines, if you need me," he said.

STSTST

Trip found Hayes with two squads of Marines in the training room working on a protection detail in case they were needed to protect the First Monarch. He watched Hayes bark orders then hand the training over to a grizzled Gunny. Noticing Trip, he strode over to him.

"Any problems, sir?" he asked.

"No, Jeff, no problems," said Trip. "I was just making sure your Marines have been billeted."

"COB Brannigan, who I think was a Marine in a different life, has taken care of us. I've got Marines four to six to a room, not too bad," he said.

"So, training a protection detail," remarked Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes. "I should ask you for any insight into the First Monarch personality."

"Hoshi told you about me and her," Trip said.

"Every detail that Malcolm had told her," Hayes said. "Sounds like a beautiful woman."

"She is," said Trip then Hayes noticed he seemed uncomfortable.

"I was her first," Trip said softly.

"Really?" Hayes said with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, really. Until I saved her she was always surrounded by guards," Trip said.

"Good to see this shakedown cruise is going to have no complications," smirked Hayes.

"You know I liked you better when you were quiet and stoic," said Trip.

"I'm a Marine, sir, I'm always stoic," smiled Hayes.

Trip shook his head, "Do me… no, do everyone a favor, if we end up having to grab the First Monarch then keep her away from me."

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"_Captain Tucker, communication coming in from Vice Admiral Black_," Hoshi's voice came over the comm.

Trip walked over to a wall comm unit it.

"Hoshi, send the comm down to the training area office. I'll take it there," said Trip.

"_Yes, sir_," she said.

Trip walked over to the training office pressed the open button and the doors opened with a hiss. He entered the office, walked over to the desk, sat down, and turned on the comm. Black's image appeared.

"I have a change of orders for you," said Black.

"We haven't even rendezvoused with the rest of the task force yet, sir," said Trip.

"Ambassador Heinlein has negotiated a deal with the Kriosian First Monarch. We do not want a war with the Klingons. Our fleet isn't ready for that yet. Instead of evac her to Krios, you are to bring her and her entourage and Ambassador to Earth for further negotiations," he said. "You are not to engage the Klingons unless they attacked you."

"And if they attack us, sir?" asked Trip.

"Then show those boneheaded bastards what that ship you built can do," said Black. "Black, out."

The screen went blank. Kaitaama was going to be onboard his ship for five days. T'Pol was going to love this news. _She is going to give me a headache through our bond. _

STSTST

The rendezvous was made with the rest of the task force. Trip had Malcolm beam over before they went to warp. They would drop out of warp in order to beam him back, but he wanted to talk to his old friend. Before bringing him to the Ready Room, he had Cutter give Malcolm a quick tour of the ship.

"The bloody Klingons are going to pursue us right up to Earth space and Black knows it. If we travel at 4.5 the max warp of the destroyers then they'll catch us," Malcolm seethed.

"And if we travel at warp 6 we'll leave the destroyers behind to be attacked by Klingon ships," Trip said. "I don't like it either."

"What do we do, mate?" Malcolm asked.

"We split the royal entourage between the NX and us to start with. If we are attacked by Klingons that gives us a chance to get some of them out alive," said Trip.

"And?" smiled Malcolm.

"Well, Captain Reed, I say we kick the damned Klingons asses if they catch us," smiled Trip.

"I like your thinking, Captain Tucker," said Malcolm.

"How are the shields and extra weapons working for the _Enterprise_?" asked Trip.

"It would take two or three Birds of Prey to slow me down with the new toys," grinned Malcolm. "I hear you have even more toys."

"I have MWH torpedoes to go along with the photon torpedoes, as well as one or two other experimental things, which I can't tell you about," he said.

"MWH? Come on don't tease me, mate," said Malcolm.

"Multiple Warhead Torpedoes. Once they are fired, they break into four separate smaller torpedoes each with a small antimatter warhead. It was design by Dr. Jonas Prescott, Admiral Jeffries and myself," said Trip. "I don't carry many of them but I shouldn't need many of them."

"And is the EM Pulse cannon real or a story?" asked Malcolm.

"Real. Prescott and I worked on that," Trip said. "Unfortunately, it is a one off weapon, as it takes forty-seven minutes to recharge and strains all systems. I expect EPS conduits blowing out all over the ship."

"But you leave a useless ship in your wake, mate. Now that's brilliant," Malcolm said.

"Prescott is weapons genius," said Trip.

"What do you need from me?" asked Malcolm.

"You know me, Mal, I'm an engineer deep down. I solve problems like an engineer. If we are attacked by a superior Klingon force then I want the best tactical mind we have working on a way to deal with them. That's you," said Trip. "I need you to be war gaming for the next for days."

"My pleasure, mate," said Malcolm. "Now can we slow these boats down, so I can transport back to the _Enterprise_."

"Consider it done."

STSTST

Krios Prime was guarded by twenty Imperial battlecruisers. As the task force approached, Trip felt a flash of annoyance through their bond. He had tried to talk T'Pol about her not having to feel jealousy, but instead he got a lecture how the bond protects their relationship. If a male approached her, he'd become predatory, as she becomes predatory with him.

"Ambassador Triam is hailing us," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the view screen," said Trip.

In a matter of seconds, Hoshi had the Ambassador on the screen. He was an elderly man with white hair and beard. The the telltale spots that hung close to their hairline and down along the side of their faces and reappeared along their spines as Trip found out were fading on Triam.

"I am Captain Charles A Tucker III," Trip introduces himself. "My starship the _Archer_ and the other Starfleet starships are at your service."

"It is a pleasure to put a face to the name, Captain. First Monarch Kaitaama has spoken often of you," he said. "According Captain Lama, the Klingon attack fleet is 83 minutes out. We must get a moving."

Trip felt a flash of pain in his temples as T'Pol had a momentary lapse of anger.

"How many will be in the Royal Party and entourage?" Trip asked.

"A total of sixty," said Triam.

"Is the First Monarch willing to transport aboard via a transporter?" he asked.

"No, I am afraid not," said Triam.

"I will have some of Marines shuttle down and begin to break you up in groups and bring you up to our ships," said Trip.

"Her Highness wishes that she and her sister be transported in the Archer along with their personal servants," said Triam.

"The First Monarch will have my personal quarters as they are the largest," said Trip.

"Excellent," said Triam. "As I am not allowed to travel on the same ship as Her Highness, I look forward to meeting you, Captain, when we arrive on Earth."

"It will be a pleasure, Ambassador," said Trip.

The view screen returned to a space view of the plant Krios Prime. Trip looked over at Hoshi.

"You are the protocol office, so I expect you to meet the Monarch and her sister when they arrive," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," Hoshi smiled.

"Tell, Lieutenant Colonel Hayes that he needs to send a protection detail down to the planet and he should oversee the distribution of the Kriosian over the cruisers," said Trip.

"Aye, sir," said Hoshi.

He stood up and took a deep breath then looked at Cutter.

"The conn is yours, Commander. I need to get down to the Infirmary for an analgesic," he looked over at T'Pol and glared at her. "I have a headache."

T'Pol lifted her left eyebrow in defiance, though, Trip was sure he saw amusement in her eyes and felt a giggle in in their bond.

"Don't be let to meet the First Monarch, sir," Hoshi reminded him.

He growled at her then he left the Bridge.

STSTST

Kaitaama was beautiful, her sister Kamala was beautiful, even the six woman in their personal entourage were beautiful, yet all Trip could feel was the headache he had growing. The analgesic Phlox gave him just wasn't strong enough. As he watched the Marine form a line and First Monarch walk towards him, all Trip could do was use the methods that T'Pol had taught him to shut off the bond. Somehow, it worked better when she did.

"Charles, I have missed you," said Kaitaama, as she reached Trip and Hoshi.

She offered him her hand and he took it and kissed it gently.

"It is a pleasure to see you, First Monarch. I wish it was under better circumstance," he said.

"As do I," she said. "Sister, attend me."

Kamala, who looked to be still a young girl, walked up beside her sister. They shared black hair and dark eyes, but were Kaitaama seemed to smolder, her sister was an incandescent light.

"Hello," she said to Trip.

"Hello," smiled Trip.

"This is Charles, Kamala," she Kaitaama. "He is the one who saved my life."

"It is an honor to meet you," she said. "My sister speaks highly of you. You are even more handsome then she said."

"Kamala," snapped Kaitaama in a warning tone.

"Sorry," smiled Kamala.

_Yeah, these two are going to get me killed with T'Pol. If she doesn't snap my neck with your superior strength, she is going to make my head explode. _

"Lieutenant Commander Hoshi will be showing you, Your Highness and yours sister, to your quarters. I need to return to the Bridge and get us to started to Earth," Trip said.

He nodded to Kaitaama and Kamal and then strode away, leaving Hoshi to notice the expression on Kaitaama's face. She wanted Captain Tucker. _Damn, he is going to have a tough trip. I'd hate to have to deal with a jealous Vulcan. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Three

Trip didn't want to go to dinner in the Captain's Mess. Kaitaama and Kamala were going to be his guests along with his XO and number three officer, T'Pol. Kaitaama and T'Pol in the same room made him lose his appetite. Knowing what awaited him he found himself lingering in the CIC with Hayes and Lieutenant Kono.

"Do you really expect that some of the Klingons will come for us?" asked Kono.

"They'll come. TK," said Hayes. "Captain Tucker has dealt with them under Captain Archer and I've studied them. They are warriors who don't give up."

"How many are coming for us is the question," Trip said, as they stared at the latest sensor scans.

Hayes looked at the chronometer and shook his head.

"Sir, it's time for dinner," Hayes smiled.

"Thanks for the reminder, Jeff," said Trip.

He left the CIC and made his way to the Captain's Mess. When he finally arrived, he found Kaitaama and Cutter in conversation and T'Pol and Kamala silently listening.

"Ah, Charles, I was just telling Commander Cutter the tale of how you rescued me," she said.

Trip walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"Please continued," said Charles.

"The mercenaries had me in cryogenic stasis," she told Cutter.

_Hi, Darlin', I was just checking sensor readings._

_And I was just listening to the First Monarch regale Commander Cutter about how much see admires you. _

_Darlin', she means nothing to me. _

_It would be a good idea if you instructed her on your feelings. _

Trip closed his eyes. He blocked out T'Pol and Kaitaama and wished he stayed in CIC.

"While Charles fought with him, I came up from behind and hit him on the head. I didn't want to risk Charles getting injured," said Kaitaama.

"That is a fascinating story, Your Highness," said Cutter, who then looked at Trip and noticed his discomfort.

"Charles, you were my hero," she said.

"Anyone Starfleet officer would have done it," said Charles.

_Not all Starfleet officer would have had sex with her, k'diwa. _

Trip felt a strong headache starting to come over him. The steward entered with the first course, minestrone soup. Trip had forgotten that he allowed T'Pol to set the menu for a week. He motioned the steward over and whispered to him, "What is the main course?"

"Pasta Primavera," he whispered back.

"Thank you," he said.

He looked over at T'Pol. She appeared to be enjoying the soup. Trip sampled the minestrone soup.

"Chef, makes great soup," said Cutter, who was in too good a mood for Trip's taste.

"This an interesting soup. You must give the recipe to my personal servants," said Kaitaama.

Trip was in the mood for a steak or a hamburger. He started eating his soup.

"Will you be participating in the negotiations, Charles?" asked Kaitaama.

"No, Your Highness. I am a starship captain. I don't get involved in the purview of ambassadors, admirals, and negotiators," Trip said.

"That is a shame," she said.

"_Captain to the Bridge_," the voice filled the room.

Trip got up and walked over to the wall comm unit.

"Captain, here," he said.

"_Captain, sensors have picked up Klingon ships_," Ensign Monroe said.

"I'll be right there. Call Alpha shift to the Bridge," he said.

Trip turned and looked at Cutter and T'Pol.

"Cutter, stay with the First Monarch. Be prepared to evac her to another ship," he said.

"Charles," Kaitaama started to speak up.

"I don't have the time to argue, Your Highness," he said. "T'Pol with me."

He and T'Pol exited. They headed for the turbolift. Once they entered it. Trip stopped the lift, turned to T'Pol and then took her in his arms and kissed. At first, she didn't respond, but soon enough she was returning his kiss passionately. He stopped.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, k'diwa," she said.

He started up the turbolift. When the entered the Bridge he saw that Malcolm was already on the view scree.

"Hey, Mal," Trip said sitting in his command chair.

T'Pol took the Monitoring Station until Commander Cutter came.

"There are two battlecruisers and six Birds of Prey on the way," said Malcolm.

"They are going to overtake us as long as 4.5 is our best speed," sighed Trip. "I want to transport my guests to you then the destroyers and I will engage the Klingons."

"May I make a slight amendment," said Malcolm.

"What is it, Mal?" asked Trip.

"You send your guests to the _St_. _Petersburg_. The _Atlantis_ already has the rest. The _Enterprise_ will fight at your side," said.

"Tell the _St. Petersburg_ to drop out of warp and we will, too. Have them prepare to receive the First Monarch. Once onboard they should go to warp 6 and not stop until they are orbiting Earth," said Trip then turned to look at Hoshi. "Have Cutter take the First Monarch and her entourage to the transporter."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

"Helm, drop out of warp.

STSTST

Cutter had been cussed out once or twice in his life by a woman but never by royalty. The First Monarch threatened him with castration and worse. He actually debated calling the Marines to escort to the Transporter.

He rushed through the corridors of the _Archer_ until he reached the Bridge.

"Hoshi, let the _Enterprise_, the _Patton_, _Ares_, and the _Boudicca_ know form up with two on our starboard and two on our port," Trip said.

"Yes, Captain," said Hoshi.

"Tactical, load all our torpedo tubes with the MHW torpedoes," said Trip.

T'Pol left the Monitoring Station and moved to the Science Station. Cutter took his place at the Monitoring Station.

"You got the First Monarch off," said Trip.

"Oh, yeah, she's gone," said Cutter.

"Kono, MWH torpedoes loaded?" asked Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Kono.

"When we engage target the closest Battlecruiser and fire all torpedoes at the damned thing," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Kono.

"Follow that up with cannon fire targeting the second battlecruiser," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Kono.

"Klingons are ten minutes out," said Cutter.

"_Hayes to Captain_," Hayes' voice came over the comm.

"Tucker, here," Trip touched the touch screen console on his chair.

"_I have six Marine pilots wanting to get ready to show off their skills_," said Hayes.

"Get them ready, Lieutenant Colonel," said Trip.

"_Yes, sir_," said Hayes.

"Hull polarized. Go to action Station, red alert," said Trip. "Once Stingers are launched, raise our shields."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Cutter.

Trip had forgotten the feeling of waiting for a battle to begin when you were in command. In the Expanse, the mission was greater than his guilt. He hoped that would still be true. Once again, he was reminded that he was an accidental captain, a replacement for a man who fought and struggled his whole life to sit in the command chair.

_Calm, Ashal. Your crew trusts you and needs you. _

T'Pol's message to him was what he needed. This wasn't about him, but it was about him being the captain of the crew of this ship. His nerves steadied.

"Klingons approach status," he said in a calm voice filled with iron will.

Cutter looked at the console in front of him then at Trip.

"Three minutes," said Cutter.

"Tell Hayes to let his Stinger fighters go," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Cutter.

"Hoshi, put me on shipwide," he said.

"Done, sir," she said.

"This is the captain. We are about to engage the Klingons. God have mercy on their souls," he said then he made the motion to cut the comm to Hoshi.

The Klingon Battlecruiser was impressive on its own, yet, paired with another one, they were an intimidating sight. Trip knew that the _Archer_ was intimidating in its own way.

"Ensign James, ignore the Birds of Prey and take us right at the Battlecruisers," he ordered.

The _Archer_ started to shake from incoming fire. Trip knew that he had built a ship to take a beating.

"Shields down 9 percent," said Cutter. "_Enterprise, _Stingers, and the destroyers have engaged the Birds of Prey."

The _Archer_ continued to take fire from the Battlecruisers. Trip appeared calm and confident. He was the captain.

"Kono, fire the torpedoes," he ordered.

Eight torpedoes became thirty smaller torpedoes. They hit the first Battlecruiser in succession. On the view screen, they watched as the ship's shields collapsed and a cascade of explosions ripped apart the cruiser. The second Battlecruiser kept a nonstop volley after volley on the _Archer_.

"Shields down to 22 percent," said Cutter.

"Kono, all cannon fire, concentrate it on the Battlecruiser," he ordered.

Trip's voice didn't fluctuate or rise. He sounded calm, cool, and collected even though internal he was far from that state. T'Pol was an ever present influence in his mind helping to keep him calm.

"Klingon shields are done 53 percent," T'Pol spoke up.

"Our shields are at 49 percent," said Cutter.

The disruptor fire and cannon fire from the Battlecruiser was nonstop and desperate. Trip inhaled and slowly exhaled.

"Load photon torpedoes, full spread, maximum yield. Fire on my mark, he ordered.

Cutter looked over at Captain Tucker. He was not only impressed with the ship the man had helped design and build, but he was impressed with the man. There was still he wanted to know about the man, but so far he was impressed with him as a captain.

"Loaded, sir," said Kono.

"Fire torpedoes. Helm pull up and to the starboard," he ordered.

The cannon fire had weakened the shields of the Battlecruiser. Now, the torpedoes brought them down and hot vital sections of the ship. One Klingon nacelle was destroyed. The other one was venting plasma. The Bridge was damaged, their engines destroyed, and weapons were offline. Klingons did not allow themselves to be taken prisoners.

"T'Pol sensor readings on the Battlecruiser," ordered Trip.

"Warp core breach in three minutes," she said.

"Kono, cannons and torpedoes, target Engineering. Let's destroy that ship now. Fire," he ordered.

The incoming fire from the Archer ripped the Klingon ship apart. It was turned into space debris and the warp core breach stopped because the massive fire turned the explosion inwards instead of outward.

"James, turn us around. Let's engage the Birds Prey," ordered Trip.

Cutter had to admire what he just saw. A Starfleet Battleship took on two Klingon Battlecruisers and beat them. It was impressive.

On the view screen the _Enterprise_ was on the verge destroyer on Bird of Prey, while fighting off another. Two of the Stingers peppered the second Bird of Prey. The destroyers and other Stingers were engage with the remaining Birds of Prey. They were holding their own pretty well.

"Let's do a fly by and hit the Birds of Prey with full cannon fire," he ordered.

Two of the Birds of Prey had their shield give in and were quickly destroyed by the _Patton_ and _Ares_. The remaining Birds of Prey retreated. The _Boudicca_ was listing to the port.

"Hoshi, contact the Boudicca and offer our assistance," Trip said then he turned and looked at Cutter. "Status."

"Minor damaged. Engineering is already on it. No causalities reported," he said.

"Good," said Trip.

"Comm coming in from Enterprise," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the screen" said Trip.

Mal appeared on the view screen, "Helluva ship you got there, Captain Tucker."

"Same to you, Captain Reed," said Trip. "Do you require any assistance?"

"We have everything batten down," Malcolm said.

"Once repairs are made to the Boudicca then we'll start off to home," Trip said.

"I look forward to it," said Malcolm.

STSTST

Trip didn't leave the Bridge until Boudicca was ready to go to warp. Fifteen hours later they were traveling at warp 4.5 towards Earth. Trip finally turned the conn over to the officer of the watch then went to the Captain's Mess to get something to eat before getting some sleep.

Chef was preparing some marinades when he heard the Captain enter his Mess. He left the galley and entered to check on him.

"Captain," he said.

"Chef," yawned Trip.

"Tired and hungry or hungry and tire?" asked the chef.

"Tired and hungry," answered Trip, as he sat down.

"Then I'll make you a turkey club sandwich with a cold beer and some potato French Fries," he offered.

"Sounds healthy and good. T'Pol has been talking to you," he said.

"Maybe," smiled the Chef then he disappeared back into his galley.

Trip could sense that T'Pol was meditating, which brought a smile to his face. She was always at her calmest when meditating. It didn't take the Chef long to put a meal together for Trip. He brought it into him himself.

"Here you go, sir," said Chef.

"Sit," Trip said.

Without a word of protest, Chef sat down.

"I told Cutter, T'Pol, Hayes, and Hoshi to use the Captain's Mess. Did they?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," replied Chef. "It was good to be able to cook a steak for someone."

"Hayes, right?" said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Chef with a smile.

"You like Cutter?" asked Trip.

"He's deep waters that one. He notices everyone and everything, but keeps his mouth shut." Said Chef.

"I've noticed that," smiled Trip.

Trip bit into his sandwich. T'Pol wouldn't have approved. It was turkey, sausage stuffing, and cranberry sauce. He smiled and he took several more bites.

"Thank you, Chef," he said.

"Captain needs to have a satisfied stomach if he is going to run a tight ship," said Chef.

The Chef stood up, "I need finish up prep for breakfast, sir."

"Have a good night, Chef," Trip said.

Trip finished his food and drink then headed off to his quarter as soon as he entered, he saw that T'Pol was sitting on the floor in her Triaxian silk pajamas. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wished to sleep with my adun tonight," she said.

"Adun?" he asked.

"It is husband in Vulcan," she said.

"So, what is wife?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Adun'a," she answered.

"My adun'a can sleep with her adun whenever she wants," he told her.

Gracefully, T'Pol stood up. Slowly, she undressed Trip. He went to speak, but she placed two fingers on his lips then slid those two fingers down to his hand until his index and middle finger was touching hers. Trip warmth a warmth and tingle through his body.

"This is called an ozh'esta, a finger embrace," she said.

"Oh," he said with a dry mouth and unable to swallow.

She continued to undress him until he was standing there nude then she disrobed. Getting up on her tiptoes, she lovingly kissed his lips. Letting down all her mental shields, Trip could feel her desire for him. This let loose a flood of passion and he took her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

For the next few hours, they lost themselves in their passion and love. He was lost in T'Pol and he didn't want to be found. When they were finished, Trip fell into a deep sleep, while T'Pol placed her head on his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was her soulmate. There were times she didn't want to admit it, but it was undeniable. She was a Vulcan, but she was his Vulcan. Even as they argued and misunderstood each other, she belonged to him. If only her Pa'nar Syndrome was cured then she would be able to meld a complete mind meld with him, sharing everything including her katra. It was illogical to think about it, but maybe someday it would happen.

STSTST

"Captain Tucker and Commander Cutter," the young female assistant introduced them to the Earth Gov President.

Nathan Samuels sat behind a black marble desk looking slightly annoyed. Seated on a sofa to his right side were Admiral Forest and Admiral Katsu.

"Gentlemen, take a seat," said the President.

Trip and Cutter wore their Service Dress uniforms. They walked over to the two empty seats and sat down. Behind the President was a lovely view of Paris.

"The First Monarch and her Ambassador are in discussions with Ambassador Heinlein. Let me tell you she was pissed off about being put on the _St. Petersburg_ until she heard the news how the Archer took out two Klingon Battlecruisers. Now they are willing to talk a mutual defense treaty," he said.

"That's good, right?" asked Cutter.

Samuels smiled, "You would think. Unfortunately, Terra Prime is growing. Just as we are starting to talk to alien races about treaties I have a terrorist racist organization gaining strength."

"Starfleet Security and Intelligence are working containing and dealing with Terra Prime, but TP, some call it, has some wealthy supporters," said Samuels. "I tell you this not because I want you involved in this mess, but because I want you to understand how important your mission is going to be to me."

"Why have we been called here, sir?" asked Trip.

"First off, I wanted to congratulate you on designing and building an amazing ship. It worked so well against the Klingons, I've budgeted for two to be built immediately. Unfortunately, I've been told that without your team, it will take a year to fourteen months to have them built," said Samuels.

"You performed a miracle getting it designed and built in less than nine months," said Forest.

"I need you, Captain Tucker, and your ship to become part trouble shooter and part roaming ambassador. Krios Prime appears safe at the moment. The Klingons appear happy to take Krios Prime. If this treaty gets signed, we will be building at Starbase at Krios and help with its protection. We need more allies like Krios. We need to build a coalition, just like Jonathan Archer had in mind," said Samuels.

"You will be assigned to BETACOM for now. The Andorians and Vulcans are both potential allies and potential enemies. Our relationship with Vulcan has deteriorated in the last six months. That needs to be reversed and a relationship needs to be formed with Andoria," said Admiral Katsu.

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Trip.

"Enterprise left for Vulcan two hours ago," said Forest. "It appears that there was some violence at the Earth Compound. We want you to follow after them, but with a guest. Former Ambassador Soval…"

"Former Ambassador Soval?" asked Trip.

"Administrator V'Las relieved him of his post last week," said Samuels.

"With Soval as an advisor, we want you to follow on the heels of the Enterprise in a day or two and work with them to retain Vulcan as a friend, and if possible make an ally of them again," said Samuels.

Trip looked over at Katsu and Forest.

"Or you could stay on Earth and participate in the talks with First Monarch Kaitaama would love to have you in the room," said Forest.

"We need to restock some ordinance and supplies," said Cutter.

"I also would like to forward some redesign ideas for the Stinger," said Trip.

"Jeffries will love getting them," said Forest.

"The Klingons are riled up, so don't be surprised if they are out there after you," said Katsu.

"Be careful, Captain Tucker," said Forest. "I don't need any more dead heroes. You are more valuable a live hero."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Four

In Conference Room One, the command team sat around the table waiting for the Captain. Commander Cutter sipped a cup of coffee, Commander T'Pol sipped a mint tea, Lieutenant Colonel Hayes sat with his hands folded, Lieutenant Commander Sato, sipped a Irish Breakfast tea, Lieutenant Kono drank an orange juice, and Ensign James sipped and ice coffee. Cutter looked down the table at Hayes.

"You're Jarheads ready to shove off," he inquired.

Hayes smiled, even though he didn't find his calling his Marines Jarheads.

"I gave them a Cinderella Liberty," said Hayes.

"Cinderella Liberty?" T'Pol questioned him.

"It means that they have to be back onboard by midnight. In the fairytale Cinderella's carriage turned into a pumpkin," said Hayes.

"And her ball dress turned back into rags," smiled Hoshi.

"I see," said T'Pol, who continued to sip her tea, as she made a mental note to read some more Human fairytales."

"So, Commander Cutter, do you know what our mission briefing is?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes," he smiled and took a long swig from his coffee.

The doors hissed opened and Trip walked in reading a PADD and holding a steaming cup of coffee. He was about to walk into Ensign James when sent him a telepathic smack to the back of his head causing him to look up and just avoiding her. Trip smiled at James then looked over at T'Pol with an expression of warning. He lowered then PADD and sat down at the head of the table.

"Okay, I like to keep briefings brief, so we are headed to Vulcan," said Trip. "There was an attack on the Earth Compound. The Enterprise has a day lead on us. I want us up and cruising at warp 5 in three hours. Make sure we are fully supplied and we have more MWH torpedoes."

"Are there any suspects behind the attacks?" asked T'Pol.

"No," answered Trip. "Oh, one other thing - we will be taking someone to Vulcan to help us with the investigation. Soval is expected within the hour. Cutter, get him settled in one of the guest quarters."

"Yes, sir," said Cutter.

"Will you need my Marines?" asked Hayes.

"Have them ready to act as protection detail and help with the investigation," said Trip.

"I'll have six squads ready and a squad of Recon Marines ready," said Hayes.

"Okay, dismissed," said Trip. "T'Pol, can you stay behind for a moment."

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

The rest filed out of the conference room. Trip took a drink of his coffee then took a deep breath. He opened himself up to their bond telling to gage his mate's feelings about going to Vulcan. Seeping through her Vulcan façade was trepidation and a hint of anger.

Trip knew that her people had turned against her for her choices. She had chosen Starfleet over Vulcan High Command; she had chosen to help Humanity rather observe their struggle; and she had chosen to fall in love with a lowly Human rather than to marry a respectable Vulcan. Going home to Vulcan was not going to be a vacation.

"Have you spoken to your mother about us?" he asked.

"No, adun, I haven't."

"I'd like to meet her," said Trip.

"My mother believes I am too emotional," said T'Pol.

Trip chuckled, "She's going to love me."

"My mother would tell you that Vulcans do not love," she said.

Trip smiled then ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Darlin', this is going to be tough for you. Whenever you need me or whatever you need from me, you just ask," he said.

T'Pol nodded.

"I need to get to work," she said.

STSTST

Soval was not looking forward to dealing with Captain Charles Tucker III. In his mind, he had corrupted T'Pol. Some Humans had a disarming charm or intelligence, Captain Tucker had both, and T'Pol, who was still very young by Vulcan standards, had fallen for them.

After being shown his guest room, Commander Cutter escorted Soval to Trip's Ready Room. Command pressed the buzzer. Trip yelled for them to come into the room. Command Cutter allowed Soval to go in first.

"Soval," Trip said from seated behind his desk, "please sit down." He was reading some information off a PADD.

Soval took a seat and waited for Trip to finish reading.

"Commander, check out status. If we are ready, let's go now. I don't want to waste any more time," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Cutter, who turned and left leaving Soval alone with Trip.

"What do I need to know about what is happening on Vulcan?" asked Trip.

Soval furrowed his brow. It was a good question.

"Administrator V'Las is blaming the Syrrannites for what has happened. He has categorized them a terrorist organization, when they are a peaceful one in search of what they perceive as Tu-Surak, the way of Surak. One of their leaders T'Pau is even younger than T'Pol," he said.

"Why is V'las blaming them if they are so peaceful?" he asked.

It was another good question.

"He finds them a threat. You see the Vulcan High Command has perverted some of the teachings of Surak and has suppressed some," said Soval.

"Are you saying that V'Las and the Vulcan High Command are corrupt?" asked Trip.

This was a more serious Charles Tucker.

"I believe V'Las no longer has the best interest of Vulcan in his dealings. He appears to be working with some other race in order to retain power and forge a relationship with this unidentified conspirator," explained Soval.

Trip leaned back in his chair. If what Soval said was true then Vulcan was on the verge of a civil war. Whoever Starfleet supported would end up the dominate influence on Vulcan and with the Ambassador dead in the Earth Compound and Captain Dooley nothing more than a bureaucrat he and Malcolm will have more influence than they should. He looked at Soval then stuck his tongue in his cheek and rolled it around for a moment.

"What do you recommend I do?" he asked.

"I am unclear as to your question," said Soval.

"Let's not play around, Soval. I can either in a thorn in the side of V'Las or I could support him. Which do you recommend?" he asked.

"I believe V'Las dislikes Humanity," said Soval, giving an answer without giving an answer.

"And these Syrrannites?" Trip asked.

"I do not believe they even think about Humanity," said Soval.

"Sounds like either side should be damned in my opinion," said Trip.

"Or you could look at as one side has amity towards you and the other still can be convinced," said Soval.

Trio stuck his tongue back in his cheek and rolled it around as he thought.

"Okay, you convinced me," he said with a smile.

"I convinced you about what?" asked Soval.

"About taking your sage advice," said Trip.

"And what advice would that be?" asked Soval.

"Exactly," smiled Trip, leaving Soval confused.

STSTST

Commander Cutter begged out of dinner, as did Hayes and Hoshi, leaving just Soval, T'Pol, and Trip. The meal consisted of salad and a rice dish with pecan pie for dessert, since the Chef knew the Captain would be wanting something for sweet tooth after a meal that did not satisfy him. Soval and T'Pol ate in silence. Even though they were used to Human company during a meal, they both preferred the Vulcan way of eating in silence.

Eating vegetarian and eating in silence were not Trip's specialty. As the rice dish was served, he looked over at T'Pol.

_I'm going to need meat soon or I'll never get through this mission. _

_I'll arrange for you to have turkey tomorrow. _

_Thank you, darlin'. _

_I understand, k'diwa. _

Soval was amazed at how strong their bond was. He had a strong one with his deceased wife, mainly because he was a very sensitive telepath. His sensitivity came in handy as a diplomat. It allowed him to sense people better. Right now he sensed the strength of their bond and their shared love, yes love, for each other. Vulcans might not discuss love, or even admit to understanding it, but for those like him who married for love instead of having an arranged marriage they more than understood it.

The meal was finished and coffee and tea along with dessert was being served. Trip had a mug of coffee and a large slice of pecan pie. T'Pol had a cup of chamomile tea along with a small slice of pie. Soval just has a cup of Earl Grey tea. He cocked his right eyebrow at the piece of pie for T'Pol.

"T'Pol, you eat sweet desserts?" asked Soval.

"I have found that I appreciate them," she said.

"Appreciate them?" he said.

"Before you lecture her on being a Vulcan and Vulcan's only like have a stick stuck up their asses, you should try a slice of pecan pie or key lime pie," huffed Trip.

He was not in the mood to hear his wife, adun'a, dressed down by Soval this evening. Soval looked at him with an expression of curiosity.

"You are right, Captain. I have never sampled a dessert. I have only judge the frivolity of eating for pleasure," he said.

"We have senses for a reason," said Trip. "Maybe you don't want to indulge them but occasionally you may want to use them."

"Fascinating," Soval said.

He noticed the look T'Pol gave Captain Tucker and the returned look. They were not only strongly bonded but they appeared well matched. He thought about this for a moment.

"I do not want anything too sweet, but I would like something that challenged by palate," he said.

"Steward!" barked Trip.

The steward came rushing into the Mess. He looked at the Captain waiting for a dressing down for something he did wrong, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Get Soval a slice of key lime pie," said Trip.

The steward smiled, "Right away, sir."

He disappeared into the galley and returned in seconds with a slice of key lime pie then placed it down in front of Soval and left.

"I think you'll like this," said Trip.

Picking up the fork, Soval slowly and carefully sampled the key lime pie. T'Pol watched and waited for a reaction. It didn't take long for Soval to nod his approval and then sample a second bite.

"It is both sweet and tart," he said with approval.

"Key lime is one of my favorite, though pecan pie is the king of the hill for me," said Trip.

"T'Pol, have you contacted your mother since last we spoke?" asked Soval.

"No," she said.

Soval knew that T'Pol could be stubborn. She was her father's daughter.

"I believe she has joined the Syrrannites in the forge," he said.

T'Pol placed her fork down and looked at her with bald face curiosity.

"You mean that my mother is a Syrrannite," she said.

"Yes," he answered.

"How long have you known?" asked T'Pol.

"For years I knew she showed sympathy for several Syrrannite stances," he said.

"Such as?" asked T'Pol.

"Mind melds to start with. She believed that were an important part of our heritage and not only when it came to a bond," he said.

"The use of light melds for strengthening of the bond are necessary," she said.

"A deep, complete bond, though will bring a bond to its fullest," said Soval.

"I have Pa'nar Syndrome. I dare not perform a deep mind meld," said T'Pol.

"You should speak to a Syrrannite initiate. It is said that they can sure Pa'nar," Soval told her.

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

"Is T'Pol's mother in trouble?" asked Trip.

"She may be. If V'Las continues on the track he has started on then I am afraid he will take harsh actions with the Syrrannites," said Soval.

Trip looked at T'Pol. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes.

"You need to find your mother when we get to Vulcan," he said.

"I know," she replied.

Soval took the moment of a lag in conversation to eat some more of his key lime pie. It was indeed a temptation.

STSTST

The arrival at Vulcan was unexpectedly hostile. Trip had T'Pol scan the area for ships. Considering there was an attack on the Earth Compound and Embassy resulting in thirty deaths, including the Ambassador, there were a lack of Vulcan ships orbiting the planet. What they did have was Vulcan Security Directorate telling them that they could not shuttle down to the planet with permission.

"Tucker to Hayes," Trip commed Lieutenant Colonel Hayes from his command chair.

"_Hayes, here_," said Hayes.

"Get those squads ready and that Recon Marine squad, too. Report to the Transporter Room," he said. "We are going to be beam them down to the planet."

"_Yes, sir. I think I'll go with them_," said Hayes.

"You do that," said Trip.

"Captain," T'Pol spoke up, "I wish to go with them."

"Permission granted. Malcolm is down there, T'Pol. He is in charge of the investigation. Tell him about the Syrrannites," said Trip.

"I shall, Captain," she said.

They remained in eye contact for several moments longer than professional. Soval observed this and knew that they were communicating without speaking. It was impressive. T'Pol left.

"Are you breaking trust by sending down Marines?" asked Soval.

"He send don't use a shuttle. I'm using a transporter," said Trip.

"Malleable logic," nodded Soval.

"Anyways, I believe they are hiding something and we are going to find out what it is. There is no way I'm just going to sit up here and do nothing," said Trip.

"I am not faulting your actions," said Soval.

"Hoshi, get me the Enterprise," he said.

Hoshi made contact with the Enterprise and brought up the first image of Lieutenant Commander Piper appeared on the view screen. This was his first gig as an XO.

"Commander, I just wanted to let you know that the Archer is here if you need anything," said Trip.

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain," said Piper.

STSTST

Trip basically told both the Vulcan Security Directorate and Vulcan High Command to make him stop doing what he was doing. They threatened diplomatic punishments then threatened to break off relations with Earth. Trip told them he didn't give a damn. Finally, they threatened military intervention if he didn't stop beaming up dead bodies for the Archer morgue and Phlox to autopsy and beaming down more men and supplies.

Malcolm had taken control of the investigation behind the attacks. The last message Trip got was from T'Pol and it was sent, while he was in his Ready Room. Mind to mind, she told him that they were going to look for the Syrrannites and her mother. He told Soval. It was then that they received an interesting communication from Hayes.

"_Sato to Tucker. Lieutenant Colonel Hayes wishes to speak to you_," came the com.

"In my Ready Room," Trip replied.

"_Sir, I have a Lieutenant Benedict Arnold. He's not much of a talker but I think you should talk to him anyways_," said Hayes.

"Beam up with him," said Trip.

"_Hooray, sir_," said Hayes.

Soval, who was seated on the couch, looked to Trip for an explanation.

"Benedict Arnold was a traitor in the American Revolutionary War. Hayes has a Vulcan who is a traitor, but he can't get him to talk. They are beaming up," explained Trip.

"I see," nodded Soval. "I can get information from him."

"Does it involve torture?" asked Trip.

"Vulcans do not use torture. We do not need to revert to such primitive methods," said Soval.

"I was just asking," smirked Trip.

Soval convinced Hayes and Trip to bring the prisoner to the Infirmary instead of the Brig. They were greeted their by Dr. Phlox, Dr. Anna Malouf, and Corpsman Cutler.

"We need a biobed with restraints, Phlox," Trip said.

"Why, Captain?" asked Phlox.

"Because this Vulcan Security Officer here knows who is behind the attacks and more," said Trip the he looked at Stel, who had fear in his eyes. "Isn't that right, Stel?"

Hayes had a phase pistol to the back of his head.

"And you intend to do what with him here in my Infirmary?" asked Phlox.

"A mind meld against his wishes. It will leave no lasting effect or damage. I just need him restrained," said Soval.

"I protest, Phlox," said Trip.

"The report me, Phlox, because Soval has my permission," said Trip. "Hayes, pick a bed."

Hayes pushed Stel along until he found the right bed.

"Lie down," growled Hayes.

Stel didn't even hesitate. He feared the Lieutenant Colonel. Lying down, Hayes strapped him onto the bed. He knew that the chances the Vulcan had the strength to break the restraints, so he stood back and names his phase pistol at Stel.

"Break a restraint and I damage you. Break two and I kill you," said Hayes.

Stel glared at him. His Vulcan calm was slipping away under the fear of what was to come. Soval walked over to the restrained Stel and prepared himself to mind meld with him.

"I insist on monitoring his vital signs," said Phlox.

"Do what you have to do, Doc," said Trip.

"Captain, you are getting yourself into trouble here," said Dr. Malouf.

"Doctor, I'm doing what needs to be done to stop something very bad from happening," said Trip. "Soval, proceed."

Soval proceeded with the mind meld. Stel fought as hard as he could, but Soval wasn't an amateur at the mind meld. He wasn't a Syrrannite but he believed in many of the old ways and new the techniques. It was a battle of mind against mind and Soval's mind won. Looking tired and saddened, Soval stepped back away from the now sleeping Stel.

"V'las is having a good portion of the Vulcan fleet to attack Andoria. He had falsify intelligence that the Andorian is readying an attack on Vulcan. V'las wants to start a war," Soval told them.

"Hayes, get this bastard to the Brig," said Trip, "then rejoin your men on the ground. We are going to be warping out of here at warp 7 in fifteen minutes. I need to contact Lieutenant Commander Piper and tell him where we are going."

"Captain, how are you going to stop a war between Andoria and Vulcan?" asked Soval.

"I have no idea but I am going to try," said Trip.

Suddenly, Soval approved of T'Pol's choice of mates. Captain Tucker was an extraordinary Human.

"I am going with you," said Soval.

"Are you sure, Soval?" asked Trip. "The Andorians won't be in a trusting mood."

"Captain, if you can risk much for Vulcan, then it is only right that I risk much."

"Good to have you aboard," smiled Trip.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Five

Trip stood in the CIC with Soval and Cutter. According to their projections there were fifty Vulcan ships converging on Andoria. There was no telling how many Andorian ships would be there to meet the Vulcan.

"I think we should be at Battle Stations once we reach Andorian space," said Cutter.

"Weapons on standby, tubes filled but not targeted, and shields down, but hull polarized," said Trip.

"Sir, I think it would be best if we were in battle mode," said Cutter.

"No, Commander. I'm looking to avoid a war not start one," said Start.

"I agree with the Captain," said Soval.

"Yes, sir," Cutter said. Some of his annoyance seemed into his tone.

Trip looked at him and smirked, "Cutter, I know as well as you do that you should be captaining a ship like this not me. I'm probably going to get us killed, but right now this is my command, so we are going to do it my way."

"Sir, I don't think I should be captaining this ship over you. As a matter of fact, I come to admire you, Captain Tucker, a great deal. I just don't like what we are getting ourselves into," said Cutter. "May I speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead, Cutter," said Trip.

Cutter looked at Soval, "Your people have condescended and controlled us for too long then when we needed you most, you let us go it alone. I don't really want to die to stop a war for your planet."

"It is understandable, Commander," said Soval.

"As for the Andorians, well, all I know about them is that they like to fight, don't trust anyone, and make good ale," said Cutter. "I wish we didn't have to be here."

"We are here, though, Cutter," smiled Trip. "Why don't you take the conn? I'll be in here with Soval for a while."

"Yes, sir," said Cutter.

"Oh, Jack, when we are speaking man to man, it's Trip not Captain," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," smiled Cutter.

Cutter exited. Soval looked at Trip and for a moment an expression of sympathy crossed his face.

"The Delphic Expanse was difficult for you," he said.

"It's still with me. T'Pol makes it better. She brushes away the nightmares and helps me when I have insomnia. I love her," said Trip.

"I apologize for being against your marriage when I first heard. I reacted without knowing all the facts, which is illogical. I never had children, so I think of T'Pol as a member of my maat, my clan. She has always surpassed some limited expectations of her because her emotions are closer to the surface than most Vulcans. I know see where you are the best choice to be her adun," said Soval.

"I'm worried about her," said Trip.

"Can you feel her through the bond?" asked Soval.

"I can feel her presence but that's all."

"If there is one thing I have come to know about T'Pol, it is that she is a survivor. It is not illogical, but it is true," said Soval.

Trip didn't answer but stared at the sensor readings which were being fed into the CIC. He wanted to feel her emotions, to have their minds touch. He wanted her there with him.

STSTST

They arrived at the edge of Andorian space. In front of them lay a crab nebula. Trip ordered a full stop.

"Are the sensors picking up any Vulcan ships?" asked Trip.

The fill in Science Officers Lieutenant Manning checked the sensor readings.

"No, sir," he said.

"Hoshi broadcast a general hail from the _UES Archer_ to Shran," he said.

"You think Commander Shran of the Imperial Guard is out here somewhere," said Cutter.

"Jon respected Shran. He thought he was honorable. Let's find out."

A ship exited the crab nebula. Trip smiled. Soval walked up and stood beside his chair.

"We are being hailed by Commander Shran," said Hoshi.

"Put on the view screen," said Trip.

The blue skin, white hair, and antennae are Andorian, but the smug, yet amused smile on his face made it Shran.

"Pink skin Tucker, it is good to see you. When I found out about Archer I mourned him by drinking two bottles of Andorian Ale. He was a good warrior," Shran.

"And a good friend," added Trip.

"You are the Captain of the Archer. Good," smiled Shran. "I think Captain Archer would have liked that."

"You know that Vulcan ships are coming," said Trip.

"I know."

"They are coming because their leader V'las has lied to them. This war is going to start when it doesn't have to," said Trip.

"I see you have a Vulcan on your Bridge. Ambassador Soval, it has been a long time," said Shran.

"I am no longer an ambassador. I am merely here as someone who wishes to see bloodshed between our people avoided," said Soval.

Shran turned his head and spoke so that he couldn't be heard. When he turned his head back, he antennae drooped slightly. Trip knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, Soval started to sparkle as he was beam off the Bridge by the Andorians. Trip stood up. He was furious.

"Calm down, Pink skin. There are forty Andorian warships in this nebula. You don't want to face them alone," said Shran.

"We came here honorably, Shran. Soval came here honorably. I demand you return him," said Trip.

"I shall return him, Pink skin, after we have had a chance to talk. There is much to say between he and I. You do not need to be involved in it," said Shran.

"He was my guest," said Trip.

"Now he is mine. I shall return him to you," said Shran. "Be patient, Pink skin, be patient."

The screen returned to a view of Shran's ship, as it backed itself into the crab nebula. Trip sat back down with a scowl on his face.

"Damn it, I trust that blue ass bastard," said Trip.

"Let's hope Soval is convincing when he talks to him," said Cutter.

"I just one him to return in one piece and healthy," sighed Trip.

STSTST

T'Pau offered some water to Malcolm, who now carried the katra of Syrran and Surak in his head. He took the flask and drank a mouthful then handed it back to her. She was impressed at how stoic this Human was, at how Vulcan-like his control.

"We must get to the T'Karath Sanctuary," Malcolm said.

"When the sun goes down," said T'Pau.

Malcolm semi-collapsed on the ground of the cave then he leaned against the wall of the cave.

"Kir'Shara. T'Karath Sanctuary holds the Kir'Shara," Malcolm said.

Across the cave, T'Les sat with her daughter. So far, they had no time to talk. Now was there was some time.

"Koss was worried about you," said T'Les.

"Koss has no place in my life," said T'Pol.

"He was your betrothed," said T'Les.

"He is not my adun. Charles is," said T'Pol.

"You are bonded to a Human," said T'Les.

"Yes," said T'Pol.

"It is the captain of the _Archer_," said T'Les.

"Yes," said T'Pol. "His name is Charles Anthony Tucker III."

"It is rather a long name," said T'Les.

"I knew that you would oppose our bonding," said T'Pol.

"How can you be bonded with a Human?" asked T'Les allowing a hint of disgust to flavor her words.

"Love," Malcolm spoke out in a gruff voice.

"Captain Reed, are you all right?" asked T'Pau.

"I am Reed; I am Surak; and I am Syrran. We all three know Captain Tucker through Captain Reed. Infinite Diversity Infinite Combination," said Malcolm. "Cast out fear, T'Les. Your daughter has chosen well."

"Surak, you approve of the marriage?" asked T'Pau.

"You do not," said Malcolm tapping into the katra of Surak.

"I find it troubling," said T'Pau.

"Superiority is an illusion, T'Pau," said Malcolm.

STSTST

"How is he, Doc?" Trip asked as he stared down at the unconscious Soval.

"He has been through a trauma," said Phlox. "Torture is a trauma."

"It is also an inconvenience," said Soval.

He attempted to sit up on his own, but faltered, so Trip helped him into the seated position.

"Just take it easy there, cowboy. We just got you back from Shran. I'll have you stick around for the end of this," said Trip.

"I am dazed but not so much that I believe myself a cowboy," said Soval.

"Just an expression," smiled Trip. "Did Shran believe you?"

"Yes, he did, but the Commander is in no position to stop his fleet from attacking in self-defense. If the Vulcans stepped down, he can get his men to follow," said Soval

"Then I guess it is up to me to stop the Vulcans," said Trip.

He looked over to Phlox, "Take care of him. I'll be on the Bridge."

"_Captain to the Bridge, the Vulcan Fleet has been spotted_," said Hoshi's voice over the comm.

"Get ready, doc, I'm afraid I'm going to be sending you company," said Trip.

"I know this Infirmary is equipped to handle many more than the _Enterprise_, but I'd rather not," smiled Phlox.

"Me, too," Trip said then he returned the smile and left the Infirmary.

"I need to join him," said Soval.

"You need to rest," said Phlox.

"Doctor, if I'm not there to assist him in convincing the Vulcan fleet to stand down then this ship will be destroyed," said Soval.

"Then allow me to at least give you a shot of something that will keep your feet," said Phlox.

Trip entered the Bridge. On the view screen was the approaching Vulcan fleet. Fifty D'Kyr warships and Sh'Ran cruisers led by the Ti'Mur, a Surak-Class combat cruiser, were headed towards Andorian space. Trip knew that Shran wouldn't leave his hidden vantage point unless it was to attack.

Walking to his command chair, which Cutter got up from, he sat down.

"Helm, intercept course with the Vulcan fleet," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied James.

"Weapons hot and shields up," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Kono.

"Why shields and weapons?" asked Cutter.

"Vulcans don't bluff," said Trip.

"And they do not trust easily," said Soval as he entered the Bridge.

"Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary?" asked Trip.

"I'd prefer it here," said Soval.

Trip smiled then he looked at Hoshi, "Give me shipwide."

"You have it, sir," she said.

Trip stood, "This is the Captain. I cannot guarantee that we will survive coming confrontation, but I can guarantee you one thing, we will never allow a planet to be attacked like our planet was. Today we are standing up for what is right and just and I'm proud of that."

Trip sat back down and nodded to Hoshi to close the shipwide. The Archer approached the Vulcan Fleet.

"The _Ti'Mur_ is hailing us," said Hoshi.

"Put them on," said Trip.

Captain Vanik's stoic face appeared on the view screen.

"We are under orders to destroy any ship in our way, Captain Tucker," said Vanik. "Administrator V'Las orders are clear."

"Administrator V'Las is in collusion with the Romulans to start a war today. He has lied to you and presented false evidence," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker speaks the truth," added Soval.

"I have been told that you are a traitor, Soval," said Vanik.

"Everybody is a traitor or liar, except V'Las," said Soval, "sounds too convenient. We have Stel in the Brig. He is a conspirator along with V'Las."

"I have my orders," said Vanik.

"If I have to, Captain Vanik, I will return fire, though I will try to disable as many as your ships as I can," said Trip.

"I am sorry this has to end so poorly for you, Captain," said Vanik.

The view screen returned to a view of the ships. Immediately several of the Vulcan ships started firing on the _Archer_.

"Helm, evasive," ordered Trip, as the ship took on fire. "Keep us moving, Ellen."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Tactical. Target shields, engines, and weapons. Fire," he ordered.

The _Archer_ began to return fire. The Vulcan ships looked to destroy the Archer and the Archer looked to disable them. It was a suicide mission.

"Shields are down to fifty percent," called out Cutter. "We are taking on too many ships."

"Let's hope someone comes to their senses soon," growled Trip.

"Logic will win out," said Soval.

STSTST

T'Karath Sanctuary was under siege. T'Les was injured, so T'Pol left her with Sovan, T'Lin, and Sykan, while she, T'Pau, and Captain Reed went searching for the Kir'Shara in the ruins. The dirt shook and feel from the ceiling as they continued to be blasted.

"Photonic weapons," T'Pol. "Rather extreme for an unarmed sanctuary."

"Nam-tor rubah bolaya-torek t'ek'nam," Malcolm said in perfect old Vulcan. "Change is the essential process of all existence. V'las does not change. He reverts. He looks to the past for the future."

"Who does he seek in the past?" asked T'Pau.

"The Romulans," said Reed. "They are not our present and can only be our future if they embrace logic."

With those words spoken, he entered a chamber to continue his search. He continued to dig through debris of the sanctuary. T'Pol heard the chirping of particle rifles, which she knew that Marine Recon used. Soon she heard commotion down the hall in which they had just come. In desert gear, six Marines came down the hall. They were followed by another six Marines and Lieutenant Colonel Hayes.

"Commander," said Hayes. "The attack by the Vulcan High Command on this spot has been stopped. What do you need from us?"

T'Pol looked at the Marine with a raised right eyebrow.

"We have injured and once we find the Kir'Shara then we must get it to Vulcan High Command right away," she said.

"Minister Kuvak and Minister Skon will be waiting for you, Commandeer," said Hayes. "They supported our interference with the bombing and taking of this place."

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

Reed came out of the chamber holding a small pyramid shaped object with a small base. T'Pau followed him.

"We can leave," Reed said.

"First to Vulcan High Command then to Mount Seleya to have Syrann's and Surak's katras removed from Captain Reed," T'Pau said.

The young, short female Vulcan looked at Hayes with an air that she was in charge and he should answer only to her.

"Commander, what do you want us to do?" asked Hayes.

"We do as T'Pau says," said T'Pol.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"Let us go," said Reed, carrying the Kir'Shara.

Hayes pointed to four men and had them follow Reed and T'Pau then he walked up to T'Pol.

"Where are your injured, Commander?" he asked.

"Follow me, Colonel," she said.

She felt tired, but there was more than that. There was a feeling of dread and pain. She knew that this must be Charles. He was in trouble somewhere and she wasn't with him.

"Commander," Hayes said, since she hadn't moved.

"Sorry, Colonel," she said then started walking to where her mother lay injured.

STSTST

The Bridge was filled with the acrid smelling smoke of electrical fires and energy overloads. Trip was in pain. He looked down at his right hand with was burned from the knuckles to the elbow. It happened a power feedback short circuited his touchscreen console on the arm of his chair.

"Cutter, status!" he barked.

"No shields. Polarization down to ten percent. No impulse engines, no weapons, hull breaches on decks L, G, E, C, and D. The Infirmary is reporting too many injured to stop to count," he said. "One more volley from them and we should be debris."

Trip sat on his command chair feeling nothing but impotent rage. Soon instead of air, he'd be sucking on void and that would be followed by death. So much for his career as a captain, he thought. He noticed that Soval was assisting Kono with his team at Tactical. It was time to have those who could to abandon ship.

"Cutter, abandon…," Trip started the order.

"Sir," Cutter said, "Commander Shran and three other Andorian ships have taken up a protective barrier around us. The Vulcans have stopped firing their weapons. Andorians are hailing the Vulcans in order to talk."

"The other Andorian ships are slowly leave the nebula and joining Shran," reported Murphy.

"As soon as we can get it, I want to know the butcher's bill for this," growled Trip.

"Captain," Cutter spoke in a soft voice, "the Vulcans finally back off."

"Now I want to know the cost, Commander, because I'm probably going to have to pay a price for it," Trip said.

"We are being hailed by Shran. He wants to know what help the great Captain Charles Tucker III and his brave crew need," said Hoshi.

"Tell him we need all the help he can give," said Trip.

Hoshi relayed one message then took another.

"Captain Vanik is not only offering assistance, but he has asked if he can see you and Soval," said Hoshi.

"I recommend we see him," said Soval, who now was standing beside Trip's command chair.

Trip looked down at his scorched arm. The pain was disconcerting. Before he could answer, Corpsman Cutler along with another Corpsman came over to his chair.

"You need to get down to the Infirmary, sir," she said.

"Can't now," he hissed. "Give me some stop gag remedy."

Cutler looked at the other Corpsman, "Duraskin and a sling."

"I've got," said the Corpsman.

"Hoshi, tell Vanik that we'll see him in my Ready Room."

"I'll let him know, sir," said Hoshi.

"I shall help you into your Ready Room," said Soval.

"I bet you wished you went down to Vulcan," growled Trip as the duraskin was applied.

"I have been honored to be here, Charles."

STSTST

"Kir'Shara, the complete and true writings of Surak, have been returned to the Vulcan people," said Kuvak.

"Recall the attack fleet," said Skon then he turned and looked at V'las. "You will stand trial for treason. I believe that still carries a sentence of death."

"You conspirators will be found, V'Las, and join you," said Kuvak.

T'Pau looked at the Human Captain Reed. He looked like he was ready to collapse. She moved to his side and helped him to remain standing.

"Ministers, we need to get Captain Reed to Mount Seleya and have the katras of Syrran and Surak removed from him," she said.

"There is so much more to do than that," Kuvak nodded. "This government needs to be ended and replaced with a more responsible one."

"Agreed, but a first step is to have Surak's katra enshrined in a katra ark," said Skon.

T'Pol watched this and though she should be suppressing pride, but she felt no pride. All she felt was a cold concern for her mate. Trip had gone off to stop a war between Andorian and Vulcan. That was akin to stepping between two rabid dogs and expecting them to heal on command.

Malcolm along with T'Pau and others left the main chamber. V'Las was escorted by security. She stood their lost in thought.

"T'Pol, Clan Surak and Clan T'Klass have been close since T'Klass became Surak's first disciple. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Skon.

"Was the attack on Andoria stopped?" she asked.

"Yes, but at a cost," he said softly. "The Starfleet vessel which acted as a peacemaker was badly damaged by us and lives were lost. We owe the Captain and his crew a debt of honor."

"The Captain is my mate," she said simply.

"I see," said Skon then he paused to think. "Then we owe him even more, as he is mated to a female from an honored clan. He will be shown nothing but respect when he arrives back here on Vulcan. Once a priest or priestess confirms the bond, he will be a member of Clan T'Klass."

She knew the law. It didn't matter to her now. All that matter was that the Archer arrived soon and she could be reunited with her k'diwa.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Six

"I should reduce you in rank for what you did. No, that's too neat and easy. I should ride you out of the service for your actions," barked Vice Admiral Black. "You don't decide to sacrifice your starship to stop a war unless you have orders to do so, Captain Tucker. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, sir," said Trip.

Trip clenched his hands. His instincts were to argue back, to tell Black that Andoria and Vulcan fighting a war didn't help Earth, but he couldn't because there was part of him that agreed completely. He put his people on the line when he didn't really have to do it.

"I'm glad you understand because I don't. Fifteen of your crew dead, another thirty injured, your ship in need of serious repairs, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm not going keel haul you. No, IAD will run an investigation and according to Fedorov and Katsu they won't find a reason to discipline you," said Black. "Both the Andorian and Vulcan Governments have asked for our help to moderate a treaty between them. They will have diplomats coming to Earth for negotiations within six weeks. They have also praised you and your crew. They say your actions almost singlehandedly stopped a potential war. A Vulcan captain named Vanik said he was impressed by you willingness to sacrifice and holds you in high esteem. More fame for the captain, huh, Tucker, I hope the price your ship paid was worth it."

Trip adjusted his sling and grimaced slightly. His burned arm still hurt, but he didn't want to take painkillers. He wanted to be reminded of what he put his crew through.

"You are to get your ship back to Vulcan. The Vulcan High Command no longer exists. A Provisional Government is in its place," said Black. "The _Defiant_ and the _Avenger_ are already there attempting to assist the Provisional Government. I want you to find out exactly what happened there while getting temporary repairs made to your starship. Several of the systems are top secret, so only your engineers work on the repairs. Once your back here the _Archer_ will be out in for a refit."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Black, out," said Black and the screen went blank.

Trip leaned back in his chair. He expected worse, much worse. Sitting on the couch was Commander Cutter. Trip had him stay just in case this comm was about relieving him of duty. Cutter looked over at him.

"Do I have permission to speak freely?" asked Cutter.

"Sure," said Trip.

"Starfleet Commander can kiss my ass. We lost men and women preserving peace, not fighting a war, but avoiding a war. That's a damned honorable thing to do. I'm proud of them and proud of you," said Cutter.

"We have a lot of repairs to do," said Trip.

Still, the butcher's bill had been too high, far too high. Trip grimaced in pain.

"I'll handle that, Captain," said Cutter. "You get the report that Vice Admiral Black wants from you and take a few days' rest. Spend some time with your wife."

"I'm not married, Commander," said Trip.

Cutter looked at him and smiled, "I've never seen a man who was more married in my life."

Trip smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll put together the report," said Trip.

"Sir, you did what was right," he said.

"Doesn't feel right, Jack," said Trip.

"It was," replied Cutter.

STSTST

T'Pol sat in the meditation area staring at a small fountain, which had water slowing dripping off a black marble cube. She was in the room with five other Vulcans, each had a relative who was in the healing center. A male Vulcan Healer walked in the meditation area gently touched T'Pol on the shoulder. She got up and followed him out of the area.

"I am Dr. Yuris," he said. "You mother is in a healing trance now. She will be in this trance for at least the next four days."

"Is my mother's health at risk?" asked T'Pol.

"I believe she will make a full recovery. The trance is to help her body deal with the trauma it went through," said Yuris.

"Thank you, Doctor," T'Pol said.

She could feel Trip's presence. He was close. Her mind had been occupied with her mother's health and now that she was satisfied she would survive, the presence of her mate filled it. As T'Pol turned to leave, she saw Trip with his arm in a sling walking towards her. She noticed that he looked worn out and she could sense his emotional and physical pain through their bond.

"K'diwa," she said softly.

Dr. Yuris heard this then he looked at the Human male coming towards her. He now allowed himself to drop his shields, so that he could sense their bond. It was young, almost new, but it was very strong. He felt that it was surprisingly strong.

T'Pol walked up to Trip. They didn't hug or touch, but stood there for several moments just staring into each other's eyes. There was no need for words. Each dropped their mental shielding and allowed their bond to connect them and bathed them in what they had had experienced while apart.

Yuris walked up to them, "You are a Starfleet Captain."

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "I am Captain Charles Tucker III."

"I see you have a badly damaged arm. From what I can see it has been treated with duraskin," said Yuris.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"If you will come with me I can treat it with the next generation of duraskin which will facilitate healing by a factor of 2.5 and alleviate the pain you are in. I see no reason for you to have to settle for only adequate healthcare," said Yuris.

"I'm fine, Doc," said Trip.

"He will come with you," said T'Pol.

"You may attend your mate, Commander T'Pol. He appears to listen to you," said Yuris.

"Doc, you don't mind us being bonded?" asked Trip.

"I am a doctor not a social critic or Xeno-anthropologist. Please come with me," said Yuris.

Yuris led the down a hallway. Trip and T'Pol walked side by side.

"I kind of like him," smiled Trip.

"He is different from Dr. Phlox."

STSTST

Instead of returning to the ship or the Earth Compound, T'Pol convinced Trip to stay at her mother's home. She wanted privacy for them, no crew looking away and pretending they didn't see the Commander leave the Captain's Quarters in the morning. They needed time alone and unnoticed. After an extra-long session of neuropressure, they settled into bed with each other. Before Trip fell asleep, T'Pol decided to tell him certain important facts that occurred.

"So, Malcolm carried the katra of Surak and Syrran," said Trip, "and he was the one who recovered the Kir'Shara."

"He is still recovering from having their katra removed at Mount Seleya. T'Pau will not allow any visitors to see him yet," T'Pol said.

"That ends tomorrow. He is Starfleet and I'm going to see him," said Trip.

He moved his now wrapped in healing bandaged arm around T'Pol.

"Also, K'diwa, I am cured of Pa'nar Syndrome. T'Pau cured me with a mind meld," she said.

"What does that mean about us? Does it change anything between us?" Trip asked trying not to let his anxiety show, even though he knew she could feel it through their bond.

"Adun, it means we can finally have a full deep mind meld where we can share everything with each other," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled. The feeling of relief unleashed a jaw crunching yawn from him.

"If I wasn't so damned tired, I'd demand that you have a deep mind meld with me tonight, but I'm afraid I'd fall asleep on you," he said.

"I understand, K'diwa," she said. "Sleep."

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

Both of them slept soundly. Trip, who barely slept when T'Pol wasn't around him, slept soundly enough that he didn't even notice when T'Pol left the bed in the morning in order to meditate. She stopped before leaving the room and looked at her mate. Tonight he slept without nightmares and she knew that was because of her presence. Feeling better about what had transpired in the Forge, she went to meditate. He was still asleep after T'Pol meditated for an hour, so she showered and dressed in a Vulcan robe.

She came down the stairs then she went into the kitchen and started breakfast. T'Pol had started the tea, when the front door chimed. T'Pol opened the door to see Koss.

"Koss, why are you here?" she asked.

The tall Vulcan stood stoically in the doorway.

"I heard about your mother's injury and wished to inquire about her health," he said.

"She will recover," said T'Pol.

"May I enter?" he asked.

T'Pol could hear Trip coming down the steps. She wanted to avoid a confrontation between he who she had been arranged to marry and he who she marked as her mate.

"Darlin', sorry I overslept," he called out.

Koss raised his right eyebrow.

"The rumors are true. You are bonded to a Human," he said.

"He is my mate," she said.

Trip came up behind T'Pol and noticed that she was talking to a Vulcan male.

"We shared a Koon-ut-la. I do not remember it ever be broken. You delayed our marriage but the bond is here," he said pointing to his head.

"Our bond was weak and died from lack of palutunau," she said.

"Darlin'," Trip placed his hands on T'Pol's shoulder when he spoke, "let's have breakfast."

"I find it vaguely disgusting seeing this k'shatrisu touch you," said Koss.

"K'shatrisu?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"Outsider," explained T'Pol.

"I see Vulcans aren't that good in getting into a pissing contest if that the best insult he has," said Trip with a smirk.

"Have you become V'tosh Ka'tur?" asked Koss.

"I am not without logic, Koss. My logic is intact. Charles is my k'hat'n'dlawa. He shares my heart and my katra. I do not share anything with you, Koss," said T'Pol.

"Have you spent so much time with Humans that you are arie'amp?" Koss asked.

"I need a damned translator here," growled Trip. "What did he just call you?"

"Arie'amp means emotionally crazy," said T'Pol.

Trip laughed causing Koss a moment of shock. He had never dealt with a Human before today.

"Darlin', does he even know you?" asked Trip.

He turned her around so that she was facing him. T'Pol cocked her right eyebrow. Gently, he kissed her forehead.

"Ignore him and let's have breakfast," said Trip.

"I could evoke koon-ut-kalifee," said Koss.

T'Pol spun around and glared at Koss.

"If harm fell upon my mate, I would kill whoever harmed him," T'Pol said coldly. "Leave. We have no affiliation with each other, so there is no need for us to speak to each other again."

Koss stood there like a statue for a moment then he turned and walked away.

"His father is powerful," T'Pol said.

"No offense, but in eight to ten days we are gone from here," said Trip.

"Yes, k'diwa," she said.

"Let's have breakfast then go to this Mount Seleya. I need to see Malcolm and make sure that he is okay," said Trip.

"We will need permission from the Provisional Government," Said T'Pol.

"Then we'll get it. He's a Starfleet officer. We can't be denied access to him," said Trip.

"And he is your friend," said T'Pol.

"And he's my friend," smiled Trip.

STSTST

A hovercar let them off near Mount Seleya. Craved into the mountain from the sport where they were let off were hundreds of stairs leading up to the altar and the Hall of Ancient Thought where Malcolm was. Trip looked at the steps. Just standing there, he had already started to sweat. _I hate the desert, yet I'm bonded to a Vulcan. When my mother said I never liked it easy, she was right. _By the time he reached the top step he'd be soaked and on the verge of heat stroke.

"Couldn't they have left us at the altar?" asked Trip.

"No, it is not allowed unless the High Priestess allows it," T'Pol said.

Trip pulled at this short jacket then took a deep breath. The heat was oppressive.

"I'm ready," said Trip.

"I brought water," said T'Pol.

T'Pol didn't need their bond to know that Trip was struggling. In the last fifty steps, he hadn't said a word. Trip kept looking off to the side and noticed that one slip and he'd be falling off the side of mountain to his death.

"Do you want some water?" T'Pol asked.

He did but he didn't want to take the chance of stopping, getting dizzy, and falling.

"No," he inhaled then exhaled, "I'm good."

T'Pol tried to stay close enough to make sure that she could grab him if need be. Finally, after a longer period of time then T'Pol anticipated they reached the top. Trip immediately took off his uniform jacket. T'Pol handed him the water bottle and he started to drink too fast.

"Drink slowly, k'diwa," said T'Pol.

He nodded his head and slowed down. Two priests and a priestess exited the Hall of Ancient Thought. The priestess offered the Ta'al.

"Long life and peace," she said.

T'Pol returned the salute and said, "Live long and prosper. I am T'Pol and this is Captain Charles Tucker III."

"I am Priestess T'Prang."

"We are here for Captain Reed," said Trip.

"Fal-tor-plak has been complete and his strength is almost returned. We have ordered a shuttle to pick him up near the altar in 59 minutes," said T'Prang.

"May we see him?" T'Pol asked.

"We will have him escorted to the meeting chamber," said T'Prang.

"That will be satisfactory," said T'Pol.

T'Prang gave orders to the priests then she turned back and spoke to T'Pol and Trip, who had his jacket now folded over his right arm.

"You are bonded to each other. May I test the bond?" she asked. "I am interested to see how strong a bond between a Vulcan and an outworlder can be."

Trip let T'Pol answer.

"You may," she said.

T'Prang placed one hand on T'Pol's face then her other on Trip's. He could actually feel the presence of the priestess in his mind and now he could feel T'Pol's presence even greater, clear, and more comfortable. It felt that if she were removed he would not be able to function.

She took her hands away and looked at them with a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"You bond is stronger than most I have sensed. There can only be one way of explaining it – shan'ha'lak," she said.

Trip looked at T'Pol for a translation.

"The closest it translates to standard is love at first sight," she said.

"It seldom happens and is stronger than any other bond," T'Prang said.

"Interesting," said T'Pol.

A priest exited the Hall of Ancient Thought, which was built into the mountain. He nodded towards the priestess.

"Captain Reed will see you. He is taking a meal. Follow me," she said.

As they walked the priestess spoke to T'Pol.

"I would like a chance to further explore the strength of your bond," she said.

"If it is possible, we will return," said T'Pol.

They entered the hall and were taken to a cool chamber with marble tables and benches. Wearing a Vulcan robe and sitting at a table eating soup and drinking a cup of water was Malcolm. They joined him. The priestess nodded to Malcolm then left.

"Hey, Mal," Trip said as he sat down along with T'Pol. "Soup?"

"Yeah, mate, and not half bad, either," he smiled.

T'Pol looked at the soup, "It is called barkaya marak."

"Yeah, it tastes sort of like cream of spinach," said Malcolm.

"How are you doing, Mal?" asked Trip.

"Now that I have Surak and Syrran out of my head and I'm re-hydrated, I'm doing much better," he said.

"Shuttle is coming. I have a feeling that they are going to want to debrief at the Earth Compound. Captain Hernandez has brought the new ambassador," Trip told him.

"Who is it?" asked Malcolm.

"Alexandra Northup is the new ambassador. She speaks fluent in Vulcan and has a degree in Xeno-Psychology," T'Pol told them.

"I bet she wants to talk to me, too, Mal," said Trip.

"I heard about your escapades, Captain Tucker. You stopped a war," said Mal.

"Fifteen dead, Mal," said Trip.

"Sorry, mate," Malcolm said. "Nobility lies in action not in name."

"Surak," said T'Pol.

Malcolm smiled, "They say I'll hear an echo of his voice for a month or two."

"Well, Mal, you now a philosopher warrior," remarked Trip.

"Bloody hell," sighed Malcolm.

STSTST

Ambassador Northup was in meetings two representatives of the Provisional Government. It appeared that the new government was more open to a relationship with Earth than the old one. Malcolm was taken away to be examined by a doctor, while a commander told Trip and T'Pol to wait because the ambassador wanted to see them.

They waited outside of her office. The two Vulcan representatives left with one of the ambassador's diplomatic aides. A few minutes later they were ushered into the office where an attractive red hair woman stood staring out of the window. She turned and smiled at them.

"Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Trip.

"Okay, the big secret about you two is that you are a bonded pair. Under most circumstances, the Vulcan government would be outrage at the threat to Vulcan purity by your relationship, but considering Captain Reed carried Surak's katra and you almost singlehandedly stopped a war between Vulcan and Andoria, they are appreciative of your relationship. T'Pau, who by the way strikes me as more than a little bit of a Xenophobe, endorses your relationship, though she, like Starfleet Command, would like it kept quiet," Northup spoke.

"Ma'am, why are we here?" asked Trip.

"Ambassador V'Lar and Ambassador Soval, who is once again Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary, need a ride to Earth. Once your ship is ready, you will give it to them. They will be handling the treaty with Andoria," said Northup. "How is that, Captain?"

"Sounds good to me, ma'am," said Trip.

"I have to say, Captain, you have made my job here easier. Vulcan is embarrassed that V'Las almost brought them to war. They are even more embarrassed that an inferior Human acted with more nobility and Surak-like action then them. I know Starfleet is pissed with you, but let me tell you that Earth Gov and the DiploCorp are not pissed with you. You did the right thing," she said.

"I hope the family members of those who died agree with you," said Trip.

"Well, I know one group who doesn't and that is Terra Prime. You and Commander T'Pol are now at the top of their list for retribution, which means assassination," sighed Northup. "Before you leave consult with Starfleet Security, I believe they have certain protocols they will want you to be operating under, including having your remaining crew and replacement crew screened for Terra Prima influence."

"They're getting that big?" asked Trip.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said. "Just as we step in the arena as an equal with some the races which have treated us as inferior, we have to deal with bigoted terrorists. Our lives are getting very complicated."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Seven

T'Les observed Trip as if he was a new species of animal that she had just discovered. He sat in the living area of her home, a home she knew that T'Pol has been sharing with him while she was in a healing trance. She could smell his scent mingled with her daughter's throughout the house. Even more disturbing, she smelled their scent mixed in a state of arousal. Humans did not need Pon Farr to be driven into a state of sexual arousal.

"T'Pol will be right back with some tea for you," said Trip.

"Have you been comfortable in my home?" asked T'Les.

"Don't worry, ma'am, my stuff is already moved out and back into _Archer_," he said. "We should be shoving off in three days for Earth."

"You are bonded to my daughter, her mate; you do not have to move out. You are now part of Maat T'Klass."

"I need to get back my ship anyway. Besides being the captain, I'm a decent engineer and I wanted to check up on the repairs being done the way I like them done," Trip explained.

"T'Pol has mentioned that you are a satisfactory engineer even by Vulcan standards," said T'Les.

"She compliments me," said Trip.

"No, she doesn't. She is Vulcan. We observe and state facts," said T'Les.

Trip grinned. Before their conversation could continue T'Pol entered with a tray and two teas on it. She placed the tray down, handed one tea to T'Les, and then sat down beside Trip with the other tea.

"Now that the Syrrannites are no longer considered a terrorist organization what are you going to do, mother?" asked T'Pol.

"T'Pau has asked me to join her staff. When they form the new High Council, she will be a prominent member of it. The Syrrannites have become important to Vulcan society," said T'Les.

"What task will you be performing for her?" asked T'Pol.

"I may be involved in Foreign Relations. T'Pau had a low opinion of outworlders until Captain Reed was chosen by Syrran to carry his and Surak's katras. He was also highly impressed by Charles' actions to stop the war between Vulcan and Andoria. She realizes she is weak in foreign relations and wishes to expand her influence," said T'Les.

"That is an interesting career change for you, mother said T'Pol.

"I am feeling adventurous after my experience in the Forge, said T'Les. "You met with Koss."

Trip felt anxiety fill their bond. _Mothers and daughters are even worse than Mothers and sons. _He was about to answer for T'Pol when he communicator beeped.

"Excuse me," he said then he stood up and walked away from mother and daughter.

He opened the communicator, "Tucker."

"_Captain, I've just been contacted by Ambassador Northup. She called for an emergency meeting with you, and Captains Reed, Hernandez, and Mifune_," Hoshi said.

"I need a transport to the Compound. I'm at T'Pol's home," he said.

"_Yes, sir. You'll have one in five minutes_," she said.

"Tucker, out," he closed the communicator.

He walked to mother and daughter.

"I have to go. Ambassador Northup has called for an emergency meeting," He said.

"I expect that I will see you again, Charles," said T'Les.

"More than likely, ma'am," said Trip.

He felt T'Pol's concern.

"I'll call you," he said to her.

She nodded.

STSTST

Trip entered the Ambassador's office. She looked like a woman who had bad news to share, as she sat behind her desk. Trip scanned the office to see Malcolm sitting with almost Vulcan-like calm on a chair, Hernandez seated on the sofa looking impatient, and Captain Mifune, who he had never met, standing at ease between the desk and sofa.

"I'm glad you're hear, Captain Tucker," she said. "We can get started. This has been an incident New Paris."

"It is the second planet of the Omega Aurigae Star System in the Beta Quadrant. New Paris is a thriving Earth Colony," said Malcolm.

Trip had to hide a smile, as Malcolm sounded like a Vulcan.

"What is this incident?" asked Hernandez.

"A Former MACO by the name of Colonel Horace Parker has taken the main city with twenty thousand men and women armed mercenaries under the flag of Terra Prime. He has announced that civilians will be killed in groups of one hundred if his demands aren't fulfilled," she said. "The killings will take place every hour and stop when the demands are fulfilled."

"What are his demands?" asked Mifune.

"He wants free passage for any Terra Prime members, who wish to leave Earth, to come to New Paris, and he wants Daedalus-Class Troop haulers to start taking away the colony's population of two and half million," she said. "New Paris belongs to Terra Prime now."

"What are our orders?" asked Malcolm.

"The _Enterprise_ is to stay at Vulcan. Two Destroyer-class ships are on the way along with three frigates. With Vulcan's fleet being checked for traitors, you will help offset their disarray while they regroup and reform. For obvious reasons, Vulcan trusts you Captain Reed," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Malcolm.

"Hernandez, the _Defiant_ is needed a Proxima at best speed. There have been signs of Klingons in the area scouting Proxima. Until a proper planetary defense can be set up, you are supposed to protect the colony," Northrup said.

"Yes, ma'am," hissed Hernandez. She wanted to be part of whatever was going to go down at New Paris.

"Captain Mifune, The_ Avenger_ is now going to take Ambassadors V'Lar and Soval to Earth. The _Archer_ is being re-tasked," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said calmly but with a hint of disappointment.

"That leaves you, Captain Tucker," she said.

Trip's stomach knotted.

"The Archer already carries 190 Marines, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will your repairs hold up if you?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are to emergency warp to New Paris. There are six Daedalus-Class Troop movers headed to New Paris. Also on Daedalus-Class Hospital ship. You are to figure out how to overcome their planetary defense, which includes a several phase cannons and a Verteron Array. You are to take the planet back. Terra Prime has shown too much strength in taking the planet, so Earth Gov wants the planet taken back. No negotiations. They will not have a terrorist group interfere with the building of relationship with alien races," she explained.

"With a civilian population of two and half million, there is bound to be some collateral damage, ma'am," Trip said. "Isn't our priority to avoid collateral damage?"

"Two million six hundred and thirty-thee thousand," said Malcolm.

"We have Kriosian discussing an Embassy on Earth. Vulcan and Andoria will begin negotiations on Earth soon. Andoria has discussed an Embassy on Earth, since Vulcan already has one," she said. "We are making gains, important gains, and Earth Gov will not allow Terra Prime to set us back. Captain Tucker, it will up to you to keep collateral damage down to a minimum, but take that colony back."

"Yes, ma'am," Trip replied.

He looked over at Malcolm, who gave him a reassuring nod. Trip then looked at the Ambassador.

"May I be excused, ma'am?" he asked. "I have to get my ship ready."

"Good luck, Captain," said Northup.

Trip walked out of the office leaving the other captains behind him.

"Well, he's a got a real clusterfuck on his hands. Twenty thousand against three thousand Marines," said Hernandez.

"If anyone can handle it, it's Trip," remarked Malcolm.

"I happen to agree with Captain Reed," added Mifune. "He survived the Expanse."

Trip exited the building and walked towards the dormitory building. He stopped midway and pulled out his communicator.

"Tucker to _Archer_," he spoke into the communicator.

"_Archer_," came Hoshi's voice.

"Hoshi tell Commander Cutter to recall all personnel immediately. I want to beamed up and I expect Cutter waiting for me in the CIC. We will warping out of this system within the half hour," he said.

"_Yes, sir_," said Hoshi.

"Get me up there ASAP," he ordered.

STSTST

T'Pol dropped off her belonging in her quarters then made her way to the CIC. Since he met with Ambassador Northup, Trip had put up his mental shields. T'Pol was irritated. When she entered she saw Commander Cutter, Lieutenant Colonel Hayes, Lieutenant Kono, and COB Brannigan listening to Trip.

"Six Daedalus-Class Troop Movers each filled with five hundred Marines and a Hospital ship is on the way to New Paris. That gives us 3190 Marines to take back a Colony being held by 20,000 Terra Prime terrorist under the command of Colonel Parker. Hayes, the ground game is yours," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"My job is to lay down the conditions so you can take the planet back with little collateral damage," said Trip.

"May I ask what you have in mind, sir?" asked Hayes.

Trip looked over at T'Pol. He was blocking her, which had her annoyed.

"We are going to use the EM Pulse cannon to take out their energy grid wiping out electricity and their planetary defenses," said Trip.

"But to do that we need into orbit in order to target their power plant precisely avoiding wasting a cannon shot, since it takes so long for cannon to recycle. That means the Verteron Array needs to be taking down because it's the only thing powerful enough to disable the _Archer_," said T'Pol.

Trip looked at Hayes, "I'll lead two squads of Recon Marines down to the planet in the Captain's yacht. We'll destroy the Verteron Array then you can come into orbit and take out the colony power plant with the EM Pulse cannon."

"Then I and over 3000 Marines hit the ground. We'll immediately release the colony security so they can join the fight and increase our numbers. I need in depth maps and schematics on the city and important buildings, so I can use what I know about Parker's tactics to figure out where he'll set up his strongholds and where I can expect counter insurgencies once we are on the planet," Hayes said. "I have to get into Parker's head and think like he thinks, so we can keep the innocent body count down."

"Commander T'Pol, get Lieutenant Colonel Hayes whatever he needs," said Trip then he started to move away from the smart table but stopped. "We have four Hercules armored vehicles, Jeff. I believe each Daedalus carries ten. They should give you a serious advantage, right?"

"Right," he answered.

"The sooner you have them on the ground the better, right?" asked Trip.

"Yes, sir," Hayes said.

"I'll talk to Hess. Let's see if we can jury-rig a transport grid in the cargo room and beam these vehicles down to you the moment you hit the ground in the troop dumper. Whatever advantage we can get I want," said Trip.

"When do we rendezvous with the Daedalus-Class ships?" asked Cutter.

"We'll be on the edge of the Omega Aurigae Star System in two days. It will be another three before the Daedalus-Class ships rendezvous with us," said Trip.

"What the hell is Starfleet Intelligence and Security doing about Terra Prime on Earth?" asked Cutter.

"I have no idea and I don't want to know until this mission is done," said Trip.

"Sir, if you are going in with the Recon Marines, I want you training with them, so you don't get in their way," said Hayes.

Trip smiled, "When?"

"1900 hours in the training area. Gunny Hebert is in charge," said Hayes.

"I'll be there, too," said Brannigan.

"COB, why are you going to be there?" asked Trip.

"Because I'm going to make sure your ass comes back in one piece," he growled then looked at Hayes, "I've been on black ops with MACOs, son. I won't be in anyone's way."

"Glad to have you as part of the team, COB," said Cutter.

"Okay, Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Hayes, get started on the maps and schematics of New Paris," said Trip. "Cutter, you have the conn. I'll go talk to Hess. Everyone else, back to your posts."

Trip exited the CIC knowing that T'Pol was staring a hole into his back. He knew he was going to pay for ignoring her later, but he couldn't deal right now.

STSTST

"SO, you really expect us to be able to beam the Hercules Vehicles down after we fire the EM Pulse cannon," complained Hess.

"The planetary defenses will be down," sighed Trip. "You don't have to worry about weapons or shields. Transfer power to the makeshift transporter."

"You'll be on the planet, right?" Hess said.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander, I'll be on the planet," he said.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Captain. Send me to deal with the Verteron Array. You should be on the ship," she said.

"I'm take the Verteron Array down, Hess," he said.

"Lieutenant Commander, may I speak with the Captain?" asked T'Pol, who entered the Cargo Bay without being noticed.

"Yes, sir," smiled Hess, as she made double time out of the Cargo Bay.

"You have been shielding yourself from me," she said.

"T'Pol, I wasn't in the mood to argue. I am going down to the planet to disable the Verteron Array," he said.

"You are doing this because you feel guilt for the loss of crewmembers' lives. This guilt is driving you to risk your own life rather than choose another to do this job," she said.

"Right or wrong, I'm going down to the planet with the Recon Marines," he barked.

"Then I shall go with you," T'Pol said.

"I need a better reason than because your my mate to bring you," he said.

"If you are hurt or killed then someone needs to disable the Verteron Array. Considering the meteor activity in this system, I suspect you want the Verteron Array to work again with a separate power source that can be supplied from the ship," she said.

"That was my basic idea," he said.

"I can disable and bring it back on line," she said. "If I'm not mistaken the Recon Marines will merely blow it up."

She raised her right eyebrow in triumph.

"I can bring another engineer with him," said Trip.

"Adun, even with your mental shields up, I can sense your distress about this mission. You worry about the innocent colonists who can die and about those who serve under you. You do not want to burden me with your distress and your guilt. By shutting me out, you cause me more distress then if you dropped your shields. Not feeling your presence in my mind is painful. I need you, adun, as you need me," T'Pol said.

Trip dropped his mental shields. As he sent her his guilt and anguish over the coming mission through their bond, she sent him her calm and love. Trip felt his body instinctively relax. He reached out for her and took her into his arms. For a few moments, they wrapped their arms around each other then Trip composed himself.

"Okay, you can come," he said. "It's going to be crowd in that damned yacht."

"I will not mind," she said.

"Yeah, I love you, too."

STSTST

Trip stood in the CIC dressed in Marine black battle armor along with the similarly dressed T'Pol, as Hayes, also dressed in Battle armor, spoke to those commanding the Marines on the Daedalus-Class ships.

"Once the Captain Tucker and the Recon Marines have the Verteron Array down, the Archer will go into orbit, target the energy power plant supply the energy for the almost the whole colony, and fire the EM Pulse cannon taking out the power plant, along with electricity and the planetary defenses," Hayes told them.

"How are they getting down there without being noticed?" asked Major Tamara Vaughn.

"There is a glitch in their planetary defense network," Trip spoke up. "On what would be the water side of the planet, which is in daylight right now, there is an opening. The yacht will slip through the opening and once we are through the net, we can land the yacht two miles from the Verteron Array. From there we hustle to Verteron Array and disable it."

"Then we make our move," said Lieutenant Colonel James Theopolus.

"Let's start our game planning," said Hayes.

Trip nodded to Cutter Hayes. He and T'Pol exited the CIC and entered the Bridge where Cutter was sitting in his command chair. Cutter started to stand, but Trip waved him off.

"Going down to the Captain's yacht to get ready. I'll give you a five minute notice before we launch," said Trip.

"Who is piloting?" asked Cutter.

"I am. It is my yacht," grinned Trip. "T'Pol will co-pilot."

"Good luck, Captain," said Cutter.

STSTST

Gunny Hebert and COB Brannigan watched with admiration as Trip piloted the yacht and without being asked T'Pol compensated the yaw. They slipped through the open window of the planetary defense and entered the mesosphere then the stratosphere and finally into the troposphere. Trip brought the yacht down until it was almost hugging the water. Once they hit land, he'd settled the yacht two miles from the Verteron Array then they would disembark.

"Alright, Marines," growled Gunny Hebert, "we are going in fifteen strong and I expect to come out fifteen strong. Mankins, Devlin, Scott, Adar, Chow, when we get to the sight, you handle guards silently."

"Hoorah," the five men said.

"Aikens, Liat, Kane, you back them up," he said.

"Hoorah," the two men and woman replied.

"Jacobs and Shaw, you're our snipers. Scan, target, and take out," he said.

"Hoorah," the two men said.

"Jace and Sanchez, we are backstop," he said.

"Hoorah," they replied.

"We're coming up on land," Trip said.

Within twenty minutes, Trip was landing the yacht. Putting the headgear on T'Pol, Trip, and COB grabbed their particle rifles and followed behind the Recon Marines. It was a muggy night. With high humidity, Trip found himself sweating even when he was just standing still.

The array was located in a verdant area of the planet. Using the thick vegetation and trees as cover, they silently came up to the Verteron Array Station. Just as Hayes assumed, Parker was no fool. He had men guarding the Station and more manning it to use as a weapon against approaching ships.

Gunny Hebert whispered into the comm unit of his headgear, "Nightvision on. Primary team, ready knives for throats. Snipers, in position to clean up. On my word start."

Trip felt tension through their bond. This was Recon Marines. They killed with speed and efficiency, and they seemingly killed without emotion. How could he explain that Humans made Klingons look tame when they wanted to wage war?

"Go," came Gunny's voice over the headgear comm.

Trip merely caught glimpses of guards being killed then those manning the array falling dead from headshots. It took no longer than five minutes and the Verteron Array Station was there.

Trip and T'Pol along with COB Brannigan acted as personal guard ran over to the power source of the array. Immediately, Trip and T'Pol went to work. They needed to destroy the power source without damaging the array. He and T'Pol worked efficiently and quickly. Within ten minutes the power source beyond repair but the main array would function fine with new power source.

Trip took out his communicator and opens it, "Tucker to _Archer_."

"_Archer_, here," came Cutter's voice. "Is it time to go dark, sir?"

"It's time, Jack. Turn the lights off," said Trip.

Without being asked T'Pol gave her estimate, "I believe it take 3.4 minutes to take our the energy planet."

They looked off into the distance where the brightly lit city was now alive. The Planetary defense system was pounding the Archer, but its shields and reactive hull would hold for an indefinite period of time against just phase cannons. A bright blue beam cut through the sky and hit the power plant. Suddenly, the city went dark. There wasn't a light to be seen.

"Our attack begins now. We are four klicks outside of city, so I recommend a nice job," said the Gunny. "Sanchez, Adar, and Shaw, stay here and mind this oversized statue."

"Hoorah," came the answer.

Gunny Hebert turned to Trip, "I hope you are in the mood for a nice jog."

"Let's go, Gunny," said Trip, as they headed off towards the city where a battle was about to begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Eight

After they reached the City limits of New Paris Colony, they ended up in a firefight with thirty or so Terra Prima soldiers, who were setting to kill civilians. Trip was impressed at the ferocity the Recon Marines fought. With three Marines left to guard the array, it was nine Recon Marines and COB, T'Pol, and himself. He knew he was the weakest link in this change, having been trained as an engineer and not security or tactical. T'Pol stayed on his left side while the COB stayed on his right. They took a defensive position in a building while the Recon Marines took the offensive.

Overhead Stingers flew. There were at least twenty-four in the air giving air support. In the distance, he could hear the phase cannons of Hercules Armor Vehicles blasting away giving the Marine ground support. The Stingers and Hercules Armor Vehicles were force multipliers turning 3000 Marines into impressive force of warriors. Hayes had drawn up a good plan.

Gunny Hebert returned with one of his men.

"They are on the run and the civilians are safe. I was thinking setting up a protective encampment for civies," he said.

"Good idea, Gunny," said Trip.

"I sent two teams of two men to search for civilian and bring them back to this neighborhood. We can hunker down here until the engagement is over," said Hebert.

"My comm is out," said Trip. "T'Pol, is yours working?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Get in touch with Hayes and tell him what we are doing. Tell him to send a Hercules our way to help with protecting civilians," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain."

"Gunny, I noticed there are some stores in this neighborhood. Let's break into them and grab some water for people," said Trip.

"COB, you want to join me in grabbing a couple of cases of bottled water," said Gunny.

"Sounds good," said COB, who then turned and looked at Trip. "I'll be back, Captain."

"Head on swivel," smiled Trip.

As they took off, Trip and T'Pol exited the building and saw people starting to mill towards them. Trip looked over at T'Pol. She appeared unmoved by the sight but he knew better. He could feel her emotions broiling.

The people looked shell-shocked and terrified. One of the Recon Marines greeted them.

"Don't worry, we are here to protect you. We are Starfleet and UES Marines. You are safe now," he told him.

Trip saw a woman carry two children. He walked up to her and took one of the children.

"Let me help," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Call me Trip," he told her.

T'Pol walked up beside him, as he gave the child his water bag to drink from. The young girl started drinking greedily from the bag.

"Lieutenant Hayes has set up a FOB. He would like to transfer you there," T'Pol said.

"Hercules Armor Vehicles?" he asked.

"He is sending two here to protect civilians. I have given him the coordinates. A third is coming to take us to the FOB," she said.

"Okay," he said then looked at the child in his arms. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Annie," the young girl mumbled, as she held onto the water bag.

"Annie, you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Trip reached into one the many pockets of the Marine BDU and pulled out three nutrient bars. He gave them to her then he put her down.

"Why don't you see if your mother and brother are hungry and thirsty, too. Okay, honey?" he said.

"Thank you," she mumbled and ran over to her mother with the water and nutrient bars.

"K'diwa," T'Pol said then she surreptitiously reached over with her two fingers and caressed his two fingers in a Vulcan finger kiss. He was always amazed at the almost electric current that passed between them when they touched fingers.

"God, I hope that too many innocent didn't die, T'Pol, in this battle," he said.

"I know, K'diwa."

"Why? I can't understand why this Colonel Parker would make such a bold move. He couldn't think that he'd succeed," said Trip.

"I don't believe that you can attribute rational thought to Terra Prime," said T'Pol.

There was the roar of three Hercules Armor Vehicles in the distance and the sound of Personal Defense Weapons coming from them as they strafed Terra Prima insurgents. The COB and Gunny came hustling down the street, which was growing in the number of civilians sitting on sidewalks, steps, hovercars, and the street. They each carried two cases of water. Behind them, another small crowd of civilians came into their area with two of the Recon Marines.

"T'Pol, call up to the _Archer_ and tell Commander Cutter to send down a shuttle with water and food supplies and a shuttle with security personnel. Give him the coordinates for that field," he said and pointed to a playground and soccer/football field.

"Yes, Captain," she said.

He couldn't save everyone but he could save as many as was possible.

"COB," he called out.

COB Brannigan came hustling over.

"Once the shuttles get here, you take charge of the security personnel. Get any civilians who need medical aid in one of the shuttles then brought up to the hospital ship. If you need to start a taxi service go ahead," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," nodded Brannigan.

"Also, let's see if we can get more of these civilians to the field and park," he said.

"I got it, Captain. Save as many as we can," he said.

"That's right," COB," smiled Trip.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol rode in the troop section of the Hercules, which held twelve Marines. They could hear the firing of the mounted PDW and phase cannon. T'Pol looked at Trip and saw that he was blaming himself for things that were outside of his control.

_K'diwa, the loss of life in these situations cannot be avoided. _

_Darlin', that we have to do this in the first place is bothering me. What this Terra Prime group stands for and the fact my sister Alison joined this group and my family is sympathetic towards them. It disgusts me. _

_You are an honorable, good man, adun. _

The Hercules stopped and the back ramp dropped down to allow them to get out. Trip and T'Pol got out of the armored vehicle to see Lieutenant Colonel Hayes and Major Vaughn.

"Good to see you, sir," said Hayes.

"Jeff, Sitrep," he said.

"We have the majority of Parker's troop in the colony's government buildings, where they have hostages. From sensor scans we are looking at six thousand Terra Prime and four hundred hostages," said Hayes.

Trip looked around what must have once been a government park. It now was overrun by Marines, their gear, shield generators, and the injured being treated by corpsmen.

"Another three thousand Terra Prime are scattered through the city and being hunted by marines," said Vaughn. "I have to admit, sir, that using the EM Pulse cannon was genius. They have no force multipliers and no way of re-charging their weapons when their power clips are drained."

"We have squads out looking for them," added Hayes. "Parker may have put together twenty-thousand terrorists to take this colony, but they weren't Marines."

A long haul shuttle had taken to the sky. Immediately two Stingers converged on it and blew it out of the sky. The explosion lit up the sky with a ball of orange fire.

"Some of the terrorists have been trying to escape the way they came here," said Vaughn.

A look of disgust crossed Trip's face.

"They don't respond to threats, sir," said Hayes. "We order them to land or be shot out of the sky and they ignore us."

"I understand, Jeff. How is the collateral damage looking?" asked Trip.

"I think it's going to be in the thousands. Parker and his men were brutal," said Hayes.

"Okay, ordered the_ Archer_ to send down the power plant for the Verteron Array and a couple of engineers to set it up," said Trip. "This colony doesn't need any more damage done to it then we already are doing."

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"The Hostages in the government buildings, Jeff; how are you going to handle them?" Trip asked.

"On one of the troop carriers, the Hydra, they have sonic cannons in their Cargo Bay," said Hayes. "I was going to have them brought down, mounted to four Hercules and then have them fire a non-lethal sonic waves at the buildings."

"What effect do they have?" asked Trip.

"They sonic waves work on the nerve system causing involuntary muscle movements, dizziness, stomach upset, vertigo, and in some cases unconsciousness," explained T'Pol.

"Do it, Jeff, then let's start the cleanup," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"I want to turn this place over to civilian authorities as soon as we can," said Trip. "These people must have enough of the military about right now."

"I know, sir," said Hayes.

"Good job, Lieutenant Colonel," Trip nodded.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol returned to the _Archer_. Going to his quarters, he showered and changed into a NWU then he went into his Ready Room to take a comm from Admiral Forest. Once he was settled behind his desk, Hoshi transferred the comm.

"Reports have been coming in from New Paris, Captain, from the other starships and so far losses are within acceptable parameters," Forest sighed. "Damned unfortunate business, Captain, but it had to be done. We couldn't let these bastards have their way. Civilians dying should never be within acceptable parameters, though."

"I agree, sir," said Trip.

"Mr. John Paxton himself, the head of Terra Prime, has come out and condemned Colonel Parker's actions. He said that Parker broke off on his own and took New Paris as a world for Colonel Parker to run based on his theories not Terra Prime," said Forest. "Paxton says all he believes in is separation Human from alien races and not Humans attacking Humans. Hell, they are both disciples of Colonel Green, who was a brutal psychotic bastard. His ways were directly responsible for 37 million deaths in WW III. Remember what his motto was?"

"Overwhelm and devastate," answered Trip.

"He made a Klingon seem gentle," said Forest.

"Where is this Paxton?" asked Trip.

"Mars Colony. He's a wealthy son of bitch, owns a good piece of the colony," said Forest, "but he's not untouchable. We have some people up on Mars now, keeping an eye on the situation."

"What do you want from me, sir?" asked Trip.

"The _Intrepid_ along with three Daedalus-Class transports with supplies and Earth Gov response teams is on the way to you to take over for the _Archer_ as lead ship. Your ship still needs some permanent repairs and you are due for some crew rotation."

"When will the _Intrepid_ be here, sir?" Trip asked.

"Two days," said Forest. "Keep me updated on the situation there, Captain. Once the _Intrepid_ shows up then make your best speed to Earth."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Forest, out," the Admiral said then the screen went blank.

Trip continued to stare at the blank screen. He felt tired, but not tired enough to sleep. In some ways it reminded him of those days in the Expanse when sleep meant dreams of his sister Elizabeth dead or Captain Archer dead.

Trip grabbed the PADD on his desk and started to review casualty list. So far, there were fifty Marines listed as dead and another seventy-six injured. He recognized the names of Gunny Ryan and his wife Gunny Money-Ryan, as being injured. They had transferred to the hospital ship.

The door of his Ready Room opened. T'Pol was standing there. He saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"You need sleep," she said.

"Duty calls first," he said.

"Commander Cutter can handle those duties. I can easily have Dr. Phlox examine you and get his medical recommendations," she said.

"Darlin', I couldn't sleep," he said.

"I shall be without, adun. First, we will perform neuropressure on each other and then we will sleep. You need it, k'diwa," she said.

"I could pull rank on you," he threatened.

"You cannot pull rank on your mate," she said.

"And I'm too tired to argue with a Vulcan," he sighed.

"Excellent choice," she said.

Trip smiled then he got up from his chair. Without another word T'Pol exited the Ready Room knowing that Captain Tucker would be following her.

STSTST

The initial totals for civilian casualties were fifteen thousand, six hundred, and twenty-one individuals. Trip fought the urge to empty the contents of his stomach when he read the numbers. The _Intrepid_ had just come into orbit and was hailing the _Archer_. Blaming a migraine headache, he allowed Commander Cutter to handle the interchange of greetings and orders between the two starships, while he removed himself to his quarters. It was time to try to take a long rest.

Walking the corridors of the Archer, Trip started to wonder if this was what he wanted to be doing with his life. Jonathan Archer wanted to be a captain in Starfleet commanding a starship and making all the big decisions. He wanted the center chair and all the responsibilities and attention that brought. Trip wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

"Captain," he heard a male voice say.

He shook away his thoughts to see Gunny Ryan standing there. His left arm was in a sling and he had a smile on his face.

"Gunny, how are you and your wife?" he asked.

"Well, sir, we are…," Ryan paused then a bigger smile cracked his face, "great. We found out when we were shipped up to the hospital ship for some injuries that Steph is pregnant."

"Congratulations," Trip offered him his right and then shook. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, first off, we are requesting transfer to an Earth post…"

"I'll endorse it and file a letter of recommendation, too," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Ryan. "What we really wanted to do was ask if we can name our child after you?"

"Me, really?"

"Yes, sir. If it's a boy Charles and if it's a girl Charlene. You're the reason we are married, sir," said Ryan.

"Permission granted but only if I'm kept abreast of things. I want to know when your baby is born, walks, everything," Trip smiled.

"You sure about that, sir?" Ryan asked.

"That child is going to be like a niece or nephew to me, so I want to know," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Ryan. "I have an appointment with Lieutenant Colonel Hayes."

"You tell Jeff what I said," Trip told him.

"Yes, sir," said Ryan, who then hustled off.

Trip walked away feeling better. Hidden amongst all the death there was still life.

STSTST

The _Archer_ docked at Jupiter Station awaiting repairs. Trip was told that he'd be losing up to two thirds of his crew to rotation. According to Starfleet Command, the new Starships needed experienced crews and a tour with the _Archer_ made you experienced. Luckily, his command staff and key personnel were not being touched, so Trip wasn't going to complain about losing a Petty Officer here or there as long as he had those he trusted most.

Wearing his Service Dress Uniform, Trip met a similarly dressed T'Pol, Cutter, Hoshi, Hess, Hayes, and Kono waiting for him by a shuttle. They were due at Starfleet Headquarters for debriefing.

"Captain," said Cutter, "shuttle is ready to shove off."

"I noticed you that at least new two cruisers and three frigates needed someone to command them," said Trip. "I was surprised you didn't put your name in the hat, Commander. You'd make a great captain."

"I was a captain once, sir. It seemed I made a better scapegoat than captain. I like being your number two, sir. I know a great deal of your secrets and none of them seem to bother me," said Cutter.

"I like having you as my number two, Cutter," said Trip with a smirk.

Trip slowly walked past T'Pol and their fingers touched outside of everyone's line of sight except Cutter's. Commander Cutter smiled. He had grown to appreciate the relationship between Commander T'Pol and Captain Tucker. Trip got on the shuttle and the rest of his command staff followed him onto it. They had a long day ahead of them at Command.

STSTST

It was an idyllic day. The sun burned bright but it didn't burn too hot. Trip and Admiral Forest walked along the grounds of Starfleet Academy. Admiral Forest enjoyed seeing the young faces and the enthusiasm. As Starfleet grew and became more involved the machinations of other races, he found his missed the idea of a fleet of ships for exploration and not for protection.

"I know you think the civilian loses were high, I think that they were high, but this Colonel Parker had to be stopped. He was insane," said Forest.

"I hear Paxton made good press off of Parker. It doesn't seem right," said Trip.

"Starfleet Security and Starfleet Intelligence are working on him and Terra Prime," said Forest.

They neared a water fountain. A few minutes early some cadets at been sitting enjoying the afternoon under the sun before their next class. Through the glare of the sun, Trip noticed a black backpack. He assumed one of the students had left it by accident. Admiral Forest kept walking towards the fountain, as Trip suddenly stopped. He was a cadet once. He'd never leave his books or PADD behind no matter how good a time he was having.

"Admiral," he called out.

Forest stopped and turned to looked at him. The backpack exploded.

STSTST

T'Pol was seated in a conference room being debriefed by Captain William Hollis. Hollis was nitpicking Hayes' tactics when T'Pol had a sharp feeling of pain go through her body like a concussive wave. Immediately she knew that something was wrong with Trip. She stood up. For a moment she felt panic, but she suppressed it. Her fellow officers looked at her.

"What's wrong, T'Pol?" asked Cutter.

"Something is wrong with Captain Tucker," she stated.

T'Pol started to move to the door. That was all the rest of the _Archer_ officers needed to hear. They didn't understand the connection between T'Pol, but they accepted that it existed. They stood up and followed her out of the conference room. It was then that an alarm went off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Nine

Hayes had four of his best Recon Marines standing guard outside of the private waiting room, while he and Hoshi kept T'Pol company inside the room. Cutter handled brass deflecting them from seeing her. With no news on Trip yet, she was in need of peace, quiet, and meditation to keep control of her emotions, and her crewmates were making sure she got what she needed.

Admiral Black along with his adjacent and two security officers strode down the corridor towards the waiting room. Admiral Forest was killed in the blast. He had almost made it to the four Recon Marines, when Cutter appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"I was going to check on Commander T'Pol," said Black.

"She is meditating, sir. Her emotions are a bit strained at the moment and she needs this time undisturbed and untroubled," said Cutter.

"Are you protecting her from me, Commander?" growled Black.

"Yes, sir, I am. I know Captain Tucker would want me to do so," said Cutter without flinching.

Black glared at Cutter for a moment then he smiled, "You're an excellent number two, Cutter, taking care of the Captain's significant other in a time of stress. Trip told you that they were bonded."

"I guessed long ago, sir," said Cutter. "She needs her privacy and I'm going to make sure she gets it until she is ready."

Black looked at the Marine guards and shook his head, "And they were going to stop me?"

"Yes, sir. They each owe their lives to Captain Tucker and Colonel Hayes," said Cutter. "They'd throw a career away for them. There is something greater than duty, sir, and that is loyalty. Captain Tucker has our loyalty."

Black snorted. He looked around then he motioned his adjacent and guards to back off. Once they were outside the range of hearing what he had to Cutter, he started to start to speak.

"Terra Prime has taken responsible for the bombing at the academy," said Black. "We are sure if their target was Forest or Tucker, though in many ways Tucker is the more hated by them."

"What are we going to do?" asked Cutter.

"Allow Law Enforcement to take the lead, while we deal with them outside of the usual channels," said Black.

"Section 31," said Cutter.

"How do you know about them?" asked Black.

"Wayward youth, sir, I know far more than I should," smiled Cutter.

"Well, keep it to yourself," said Black.

"I will, sir," said Cutter.

"So, Trip trusts you. I thought I was punishing him and you when I gave you to him," said Black.

"No, sir, you were just showing me that I found a home. I'm Captain Tucker's XO for as long as he would have me," said Cutter.

Black laughed for a moment.

"Take care of Commander T'Pol and tell her that she has my best wishes. Captain Tucker doesn't have my permission not to make a complete recovery. I need the son of bitch for what is coming our way."

"I'll let her know that, sir," smiled Cutter.

"You do that, Commander," said Black.

STSTST

The _Defiant_ orbited Proxima. Captain Hernandez sat in her chair feeling exhausted from having chased shadows all week. If the Klingons were up to something, they were being very sly about it. She expected two frigates tomorrow to take her place. They would temporarily become the protection for Proxima.

"Sir, I have an emergency comm coming in from Starfleet Command. It is Admiral Williams," Ensign Else Leon said.

"Put him on the screen, Ensign," said Hernandez.

The Image of Admiral Williams appeared. His hair was graying and square jaw seemed to sag a little. She noticed his eyes looked sad and weary.

"Sir," she said.

"Captain Hernandez, you will be relieved tomorrow by two frigates. I want you to make your best speed home. We have a situation," he said.

"May I ask what it is?" she said.

"Terra Prime has bombed the quad of Starfleet Academy. Admiral Forest was killed and Captain Tucker seriously injured," said Williams.

"Why are we being recalled to Earth?" she asked.

"Paxton and a good many Terra Prime followers are on Mars. We intend to set up a blockade not allowing them off the colony or any more of them onto the colony until a full investigation is done. Forest is considered a great leader and important figure and Tucker is still considered a hero to most on Earth. President Samuels is invoking marital law on Mars," said Williams.

"Isn't that extreme?" asked Hernandez.

"After Colonel Parker's butchering and attempted takeover of a colony and now this, no, Captain, I don't think it is extreme," said Williams.

"May I ask one more question, sir?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How is Captain Tucker doing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I am sure that with him and the Archer out of service, we must be vigilant. Be well, Captain. Williams out," he said then the screen went blank.

"XO," Hernandez said.

"Yes, sir," said Lieutenant Commander Morse.

"Once the frigates show up, I want best speed to Earth. Make sure that Engineering is ready to push the engines. Understood?" she barked.

"Yes, sir," he said.

STSTST

Captain Reed sat in his quarters. He had received the news about Trip and sat worrying about his friend. Yes, friend. In the case of Charles Tucker III, the word friend was sincere for Malcolm. Until Trip, everyone was an acquaintance or a shipmate or fellow Starfleet comrade, but Trip was the first truly to become his friend.

"_Contemplating your navel, Captain Reed_," said the voice of Harris.

Malcolm looked up to see Harris' image on his computer screen on his desk. He wasn't surprised that Section 31 could hack the _Enterprise_ like this. Hell, he wasn't surprised about anything when it came to Section 31.

"What do you want, Harris?" growled Malcolm.

"_We need to talk_," said Harris.

"I told you that I don't work for you anymore and I meant it," said Malcolm.

"_First let me start by updating you on your friend Captain Tucker. He is currently in a medical coma_," said Harris. "_His body took a pounding, but there is high probability he will fully recover, which is good. We need him in the coming war_."

"War?" growled Malcolm.

"_Yes, war. Pirate and terrorists aren't the greatest threat, Captain Reed. Romulans are_," said Harris.

"I thought Klingons were a bigger problem," said Malcolm.

"They are a problem, but not yet," said Harris.

"Damn it, Harris, I really don't want to be talking to you," said Malcolm.

"_I have information for you, Captain Reed_," said Harris.

He kept emphasizing Malcolm's rank, as if he was taking credit for his promotion. Malcolm snarled at the screen.

"What is the information?" he barked.

He knew all too well that although Section 31 might be dangerous and in need of better oversight, its information was always good.

"_Romulans have infiltrated high level of Vulcan_," said Harris. "_This is going to cause a difficult transition period for Vulcan and leave it open to attack if not invasion. You need to work with Soval, T'Pau, and Skon. Soval and Skon can be trusted and T'Pau must be convinced_."

"How am I going to convince them of anything, especially T'Pau, who is none too fond of Humans?" asked Malcolm.

"I'm downloading intel to your computer now. Use it to convince them," he said.

"Where should I tell them I got the intel?" asked Malcolm.

"Section 31. They know us," he smiled then his image disappeared off the computer screen.

Malcolm immediately checked for the download. It was there waiting for him. He sighed. Once again, he was a pawn for Section 31. He had hoped that he'd broken this habit at least.

Touching the comm unit on his desk, "Comm Officer, get me Ambassador Soval on Vulcan. Tell him that I need to speak to him right away."

"Yes, sir."

STSTST

Dr. Phlox escorted T'Pol to Captain Tucker's room. Trip's parents had arrived and were being put up in a hotel by Starfleet. They didn't know that their son was bonded to a Vulcan, and considered his sister Alison was formerly a member of Terra Prime, having quit when Trip was injured, Phlox didn't want to introduce T'Pol to the Tucker Family until he was sure they could handle it. They entered the dimly lit room.

"Doctor, how long is his medical coma supposed to last?" asked T'Pol, as she strained to look on the face of the Human she loved.

"Think of it as a Vulcan healing trance, Commander. We will keep him under for as long as his body needs it to heal," said Phlox.

"And how is that process going?" she asked coolly.

Phlox knew her long enough to know that T'Pol was worried. She would tell him that Vulcan's do not worry, but he knew that wives worried for their husbands and T'Pol was worried for her husband.

"He is showing incremental improvements," said Phlox. "I have great hope that Captain Tucker will make a complete recovery."

"I see," she nodded.

Even though, she didn't say it, she could feel the relief waft off her.

"I left a chair by his bed and thought you could sit with him for a time," said Phlox.

"Are his parents and siblings due?" she asked

"I believe his siblings are coming in this evening. Once the family is together we will allow them a visit," said Phlox.

"They do not know I am his medical proxy and next of kin," T'Pol said.

"No," sighed Phlox. "Admiral Black agreed with me that certain information could be kept from them."

"I see," said T'Pol.

Phlox understood the importance Vulcans put on family and knew that hiding from Trip's must be causing her difficulty. He gave her one of his almost freakishly wide grins then nodded towards the chair. T'Pol walked over and sat down. She looked over at Phlox.

"May I touch him?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "you are bonded. Your touch will do no harm only good."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said.

Phlox left the room. Once she was alone, T'Pol reached over and touched his face. The moment her fingertips made contact with his skin, there was a spark of recognition from him. Even in a drug induced haze, he could recognize the touch of his adun'a. T'Pol relaxed. Feeling his response allowed her to suppress her fears. No matter how much meditating she had been doing, she had been having trouble suppressing her fears over Trip's condition. Now that she could feel their bond flowing again, she was content.

"I am here, adun," she said. "I am by your side as I should be."

Trip moaned. It wasn't a sound of pain but one of acknowledgement. This even further reassured T'Pol. Her K'diwa was going to be fine in time. Closing her eyes, she decided that now with her hand on his face, it would be a good time to meditate.

STSTST

Malcolm arranged to meet with Soval and Skon at a Vulcan eatery in T'Paal rather than in the capital city. He arrived to the quietest restaurant he'd ever experienced. Skon noticed him enter the eatery and walked up to him, as Soval approached the host.

"Captain Reed, Soval is getting us a private room. It is considered rude to speak while eating on Vulcan," said Skon. "We can speak in private without insulting anyone."

"Excellent," said Malcolm.

Soval waved them over and the three men were shown into a private room. Making themselves comfortable, Soval was the first to speak.

"It was a surprise to hear from you, Captain Reed," said Soval.

"I received some critical intel and thought it best for you to see it," he said.

Malcolm slipped a PADD from his right thigh pocket and slid it over to Soval, who immediately turned on the PADD and started to review the information. As Soval read, a waitperson entered with tea and the first course of food.

"Soval ordered for us," said Skon.

"Good," said Malcolm.

A large bowl of tea was placed in front of Malcolm along with black rice and Vulcan vegetables mixed together. Once the tea and food was served the waitperson left.

"Where did you get this information?" asked Soval.

"Section 31."

Soval nodded then looked at Skon, "We can trust their intel."

"I see," said Skon, who then began to read the PADD.

Soval turned his attention to Malcolm.

"Have you read what is on the PADD?" asked Soval.

"I have," said Reed. "Section 31 wants me to work with you, Skon, and T'Pau on this matter."

"T'Pau will be difficult," said Skon.

"She has an unfortunate distrust for Humans," said Skon.

Soval raised his right eyebrow, "She believes Vulcans are superior."

Soval and Skon looked at each other with a slight hint of amusement.

"Well, I don't care what sort of jackass things she believes we have to get her believing in this intel," said Reed. "Vulcan is in a dangerous position. We can't allow it to come under the influence of Romulus."

"Mr. Reed, we agree with you," said Soval.

"Within you are memories of when Romulans were not Romulans but were fellow inhabitants of this planet. Surak's philosophy caused a schism sending those who did not want to follow his ways off this planet," explained Skon.

Malcolm felt these memories, which actually belonged to Surak not him, stir inside his mind. It was still odd for him to have these memories and experience them as if he lived them, knowing that he didn't and in time, they should fade away.

"I understand," said Reed.

"Then you understand that Earth and Starfleet cannot know about our relationship with Romulans. With Earth's current state of Xeno-phobia, it would be counterproductive to our relationship," said Soval.

"I understand," said Reed.

"Our next step will be to offer this intel to T'Pau then ask if she wishes to meet with you. Because you acted Surak katra ark, she trusts you. I believe the three of us can convince her that this intel is real and must be acted on," said Skon.

"I guess I should get T'Pau some more evidence besides what Section 31 came up with," said Reed.

"I agree," added Soval.

**End of Book Two. Book Three to follow in time. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter One

Commander Jack Cutter stood on the Bridge of the Archer waiting for department heads to start reporting. He enjoyed being the only one on the space docked starship. It was calming. There was a time when he was captain of his own ship, that he believed there was no greater feeling than being on the Bridge of a starship, but being made a scapegoat had ruin that feeling. Yet, being Captain Tucker's XO had allowed him a chance to rediscover that feeling.

COB Brannigan was the first to show up. The tough, stone faced man walked onto the Bridge then up to Cutter and handed him a PADD.

"List of rotated crew and new crew, sir. Everyone will start reporting today and tomorrow," said Brannigan.

Cutter took the PADD and looked at it for a moment then at Brannigan.

"Thank you, COB," said Cutter.

"Is the Captain reporting today?" asked the COB.

Cutter smiled, "He'll be here today."

The COB nodded his approval. Cutter smiled. Tucker had a way of bringing out people's loyalty.

"It will be good to have him back where he belongs today," said COB.

The Bridge door opened and Colonel Hayes, Lieutenant Commander Sato, and Commander Hess entered the Bridge. Cutter looked at them. All he was missing was Security, Science, Ops, and the Captain.

"Who'll be here today?" asked Hayes.

"Captain Tucker," said Cutter.

Hoshi smiled, "Now that the Romulans are causing trouble we can use him back."

"The _Defiant_ and the _Challenger_ taken out by surprise attack was a blow to the fleet," said Hayes. "Captain Hernandez was lucky that she had enough power left to emergency warp away."

"The Defiant will be in space dock for six months getting repaired and refitted," said Hess.

"Actually, the Defiant is being scuttled," said Cutter. "Hernandez will get a new ship right out of the shipyard. They are calling it the _Discovery_ and it will be the first Defiant Class heavy frigate."

"That seems appropriate," said Hoshi.

"Shame that Captain Roy Dunsel won't get a new shop. He blew up the _Challenger_ rather than let the Romulans have it and get a hold of our shields and photon torpedoes," said Hayes. "The Rommies have us outnumbered so far he stopped them from catching up with tech."

The doors to the Bridge opened and Trip came walked onto his Bridge. In his right hand was a cane helping him walk, as he left leg was still in need of some rehabbing. Standing stoically beside him was T'Pol. Everyone looked at the couple. If one didn't know T'Pol, they would think her posture was nothing more than her being a Vulcan, but to several on the Bridge, they saw the protective mate of Captain Charles Tucker III. She stood well within his personal space and her knuckles touched his knuckles. Vulcans did not touch, but she and Trip could often be seen making subtle contact with each other.

"Welcome aboard, sir," said Cutter.

"Thanks, Jack," said Trip then he looked at his officers and grinned. "You look like a bunch of middies. Go on and get to work. This ship is leaving space dock in three days if I have to put an EV suit on and drag it out."

"Yes, sir," said Cutter then he looked at his fellow officers. "I want you department head status reports at my station by 0200 hours. Let's get to work."

Everyone nodded, as Jack noted that he needed to get ahold of the department heads of Security and Ops. He walked over to Trip, who sat down in the commander chair. In the way they had of communicating without words, T'Pol looked at him then nodded and left. She left Trip with a smile on his face.

"Good to have you back, Captain," said Cutter.

"Jack, call me Trip. We aren't officially on duty," Trip said.

"It is good having you back, Trip," said Jack.

"Good to be back. I heard that Hess and Jefferies made some upgrades on our ship while I was out of it," said Trip.

"They did. It's nothing I understood," sighed Jack. "They have a tendency of talking to me like I'm an engineer."

Trip smiled.

"They upgraded the recycling of the EM Pulse weapon and Jefferies and Hess are sure that the intermix formula is improved and warp 7.5 is within our range," said Trip.

"No offense, but I'd rather stronger cannon fire and shields," said Cutter.

"That's because you are a tactical guy, Jack. We engineers love fiddling with things to eke out a little more here and there," said Trip.

Jack smiled, "When are you rid of the cane, Trip?"

"I'd say another month to six weeks of rehab. Dr. Phlox is our CMO and he brought on a Dr. Elan. She is a Betazoid and part of the Interspecies Medical Exchange. It appears that they are empaths and interested in joining the coalition," said Trip. "According to Phlox, she has a gift with setting up rehab schedules and Corpsman Anna Tam has joined our medical team. She was my therapist at Starfleet Medical. I'm in good hands."

"No away teams until then, sir," said Jack.

Trip grinned, "If you say so."

Trip then powered up his chair and started to request info from the computer on his right arm of the chair.

"Terror Prime is on the run, but still active," said Trip. "I want our security and marines to be brought up to date with the latest intel on them. T'Pol is number two on their hit list."

"And you are number one," said Jack. "I'll talk to Hayes. Lieutenant Saunders head of Security has reported yet. When he does I'll get him updated and on his toes. Neither you or Commander T'Pol leave this ship without escorts."

"Jack, you care," smirked Trip.

"I just don't want to have to deal with a new captain," replied Jack causing Trip to laugh.

STSTSTST

Malcolm left his XO, Lieutenant Commander Helena Carras, in charge of the _Enterprise_, as he met Soval, Soran, T'Pau, and Ston in secret at T'Karath Sanctuary in the Vulcan Forge. Dressed in a white Vulcan robe with the hood covering his head, Malcolm avoided the archeological sites and monks to meet with the high ranking Vulcans. He stood outside where the air had cooled from its high temperature of during the day to a balmy 38 degrees Celsius.

Standing beside a crumbling column, Malcolm heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. He turned to see the petite T'Pau along with Soran, who stood protectively beside her, Soval, and Ston. He made the Ta'al and said, "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper to you, Captain Reed," replied Soval.

The Vulcans wore simple Vulcan robes also. T'Pau brought down her hood and looked at Malcolm with curiosity.

"You have asked for this meeting," she said.

"I know," he replied then he looked at Soval. "Sann and T'Mara are Romulan plants."

His right hand disappeared into his robe's sleeve. When it reappeared he was holding a small disk.

"This is proof," he said then he tossed the disk to Ston, who caught it.

"Section 31?" asked Soval.

"Yes."

"You are working actively for them again?" asked T'Pau.

"I am collaborating with them because the future of Vulcan is important to me," said Malcolm.

"Why is that?" asked T'Pau.

"Because whispers of Surak's katra linger in me," said Malcolm.

"Fascinating," was T'Pau's response.

She had finally purged herself of her resentment that a human had carried Surak's katra. T'Pau didn't want to accept the importance of humanity to Vulcan.

"Captain Reed, the _Enterprise_ is active in the building of Starbase Six, which is in Vulcan space. I believe the coalition would be strengthened if you participate in joint war games with the rebuilding Vulcan Fleet," said Soval.

"Are you going to request this through Starfleet Command?"  
Malcolm asked.

"It will be done tomorrow," said Soran.

"Are other Starfleet ships going to be invited?" asked Malcolm.

"It is being considered," said T'Pau.

"I recommend you invite the _Patton_, a newer frigate, _St. Petersburg_, the _Atlantis_, the _Endeavour_, and the _Archer_. The most important of these is the _Archer_," he said.

"Why is that?" asked T'Pau.

"Because some of your captain of Romulans and their ships are loyal to Romulus," said Malcolm. "If there is an incident, there isn't a ship in your fleet that can stand up the _Archer_."

"The other ships are subterfuge in order to have the _Archer_ here in case the Romulans decide to act," said Soval.

"Yes," answered Malcolm.

"I agree with your logic," said Soval.

"The request will be made, Captain Reed," said T'Pau. "It is time that I meet with T'Pol and her mate Captain Tucker."

Malcolm smiled, "Trip is going to love this."

STSTST

The ship was fully manned and had gone through simulations and inspections. The _Archer_ was ready to leave dock, but was being held up for a visit by Admiral Black. Cutter, T'Pol, and Hayes along with an honor guard of security and marines waited at the hatch for Admiral Black and his party. As the hatch door opened, the group came to attention and Black along with his adjunct and four security guards came onto the _Archer_.

"Permission to come aboard, Commander Cutter," said Black.

"Permission granted, sir," said Cutter.

Black looked at the gathered officers and honor guard and grinned.

"You didn't have to go the bother, Cutter," said Black.

"It is no bother, sir," said Cutter.

Black stared at the man for a moment then spoke, "Maybe it's time you get another commander, Cutter. You've proven yourself with the _Archer_. It's time to put the past in the past."

"I'd rather stay Captain Tucker's XO, sir," said Cutter. "I've failed at a captain, just like I failed as husband. I belong here, sir."

Black nodded and smiled, "You know I'm glad you said that."

Black looked at T'Pol, who stood there stoically looking at the admiral.

"Commander T'Pol, would you mind taking me and Commander Hynes to see the Captain," said Black.

"Yes, Admiral," she said.

With T'Pol in the lead, she led them down the corridor towards a turbolift. While T'Pol led the Admiral to Trip, he was in his Ready Room sitting behind his desk. _Charles, I am bringing the Admiral to you. _

Trip smiled. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he enjoyed being bonded and connected to T'Pol. Having her in his head at times was troublesome, but on the whole it brought him strength and stability.

_I'm waiting in my Ready Room, darlin'. _

It didn't take long for Admiral Black and Commander Hynes to be escorted into the Ready Room by T'Pol. Using his cane to support himself, Trip stood up and greeted the Admiral.

"Admiral Black, it's an honor to have you onboard the _Archer_," Trip said.

"Sit down, Tucker, and take a load off that bad leg," growled Black.

Black sat down in one of the chairs in front of Trip's desk, while Commander Hynes sat on the small sofa. T'Pol stood by the door. _Should I leave, K'diwa? _

Trip looked at Admiral Black and asked, "Should Commander T'Pol leave us?"

Admiral snorted then said, "Your wife can stay, Tucker. It's best she hears this anyhow."

"T'Pol, sit down," said Trip.

T'Pol sat at the other end of the sofa.

"I have your first assignment now that you are back in action. Vulcan is having a war game and it has requested that we participate. In particular, they asked that the _Archer_ participate. It appears that T'Pau wants to meet with you and T'Pol," explained Black.

"What other ships are participating, sir?" asked Trip.

"The _Patton, St. Petersburg, Atlantis, Enterprise, and Endeavour_," he answered. "I agreed with it was requested. Vulcan is necessary member of the coalition, but they have been distant lately. I want you to change that. I want them actively participating along with the Andorians, Tellerites, Coridans, Denobula, and Rigel."

"You think I can swing this accomplishment, sir," said Trip with amusement in his voice.

"I think you are one of them in a way, Tucker. I had lawyers look it up and you are considered a citizen of Vulcan because you are mated to a Vulcan," said Black. "You appear to have a gift with other races, so I want you to use that gift to get Vulcan active again in the coalition."

"I'll try, sir," said Trip.

"I need this, Tucker. The Rommies have hit the Andorians and the Tellerites. Coridan is starting to wonder if they should keep all their ships home to protect their homeworld. Rigel is starting to get cold feet. Right now Starfleet is carrying the burden of the coalition. Our fleet is increasing, but not fast enough. We need Vulcan," said Black.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "When does the Archer leave for Vulcan?"

"Tomorrow. You will be carrying Ambassador Juliet Thurston and Ambassador Tos. They will be in discussions about certain coalition items. Thurston is good at her job, but she tends to get frustrated with Vulcans easily. She'll need your guidance," said Black.

_The Admiral does no realize that you also get impatient with Vulcans, even your mate. _

Trip laughed. Admiral Black looked at him then he turned and looked at T'Pol, who raised a single eyebrow. He returned his glare to Trip.

"I really don't want to know how you and her communicate," said Black.

"I'll be glad to have Commander T'Pol assist Ambassador Thurston with Tos," said Trip.

_I believe that neuropressure will be too much strain for you while you are rehabbing your leg. Also, I believe it is best that I stay in my quarters while the ambassadors are onboard. _

_Darlin', don't pout. It's very un-Vulcan._

_I do not pout. _

"If you think she can help Thurston then assign her to help," said Black. "Starfleet Intelligence has indicated that the Rommies intend on a major incursion soon. We are not sure where or when, but I want as much help as possible to push them back."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Sir, don't forget the issue of the new fraternization rules," said Hynes.

"Oh, those. Admiral Federov has decided to change the frat rules. Same ranks and noncoms can date, but if relationship interfere with the chain of command or work efficiency, the Captain is supposed to deal with the situation, including bringing demerits or punishment if necessary," explained Black. "Of course, you and your mate still flaunt regs with your relationship."

"Sir, if you expect Vulcan to be an active member of the coalition, you may want to respect their ways. Mated couples serve on Vulcan ships," said Trip.

"A captain may be mated to a subcommander, sir," T'Pol spoke up. "There is never a problem with ship discipline."

"That's because you're Vulcans. Humans tend to get emotional and much things up," said Black.

"I agree, but I try to keep my human in balance," said T'Pol.

Trip laughed at this comment because he knew that T'Pol was having some fun with the Admiral. Black shook his head then he looked at Trip with an expression of frustration.

"I have to admit, Tucker, if you weren't as good as you are at your job, I'd assign you to Jupiter Station to oversee ship repairs," said Black.

"I would love that job, sir."

"I know, which is why it will never happen," growled Black. "I need you as a starship captain not an engineer."

Black stood up then held his hand out to keep Trip in his seat. Hynes and T'Pol stood.

"Work the Vulcans, Tucker. We need them," said Black.

"I will, sir."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Two

Corpsman Tam had Trip lying on his back in the gym, as she stretched out his leg. Trip was in gym pants and a muscle tee shirt. Stretching and stretching out his leg, she then began to work it by making perform a range of motion.

"Oh, dear God, I am going to have you thrown in the brig when you're done," snarled Trip.

"Now, Captain, Dr. Elan said I need to do this every day until you are using the treadmill," said Tam.

"How much longer, Corpsman?" asked Trip.

"A few more minutes," said Tam.

Cutter came up behind Tam and watched for a moment. A big smile creased his face.

"Captain, Commander T'Pol wanted me to tell you that Tos and Thurston are meeting in Conference Room One," said Trip.

Tam stopped his stretching and allowed Trip to sit up. _For T'Pol not to contact me herself mind to mind means she is pissed with me. _Trip looked at Cutter's smiling face. He reached up with his right hand and waited.

"Come on, Commander, help me up," he said.

Cutter helped him to his feet, while Tam got him his cane. She handed him the cane.

"Here, sir," she said.

"Thanks, Tam. Tonight is movie night. Tell Quartermaster Keck that you get to pick the movie," Trip said.

"I hear you like horror films, sir."

"Universal Horror Films from the 1930's and 1940's, and you?" Trip asked.

"Romantic comedies," she smiled.

Trip sighed, "Oh, well. I need to shower and change."

"I'm not sure you should take your time. Commander T'Pol didn't seem too happy mediating for Tos and Thurston," said Cutter.

"Oh, I know that she is not happy," smiled Trip.

Trip and Cutter began to walk towards the door. The two men had developed an easy working relationship between each other that now appeared to become friendship. Cutter had meant it when he told Admiral Black that he didn't want another command and that all he wanted was to be Trip's XO. He knew that he could protect Captain Tucker's six and make sure that what happened to him never happened to Tucker.

"Are you actually going to relieve Commander T'Pol in her mediating duties?" asked Cutter.

"Hell, no," smiled Trip.

"You sure that's a good idea," queried Cutter.

"Hell, no," said Trip.

Cutter chucked to himself.

"I should get back to the Bridge. I left Hoshi in charge," said Cutter.

"I'll see you at in my Mess, Commander at 1800 hours," said Trip.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it. It should be a lot of fun," said Cutter.

Trip continued through the corridors until he reached the turbolift then he headed to the deck where his quarter was located. Once he reached his quarters, he entered then stripped and showered.

_Ambassador Thurston and Ambassador Tos are unable to agree on the simple issue of sharing intelligence on the Romulans. I believe the worst qualities of your species are represented in these two individuals and I am the wrong individual to be mediating between them, as I find them both tiresome. Please, Charles, assist me. _

Trip stepped out of his shower and began to dry himself.

_Darlin', offer Tos a chance to meditate for a while and Thurston to use the gym or the observation deck. They need time away from each other. _

_I shall suggest this to them. _

_I'll see you at dinner, darlin'. _

_I am still sleeping in my quarters. _

STSTST

The guests were seated in the Captain's Mess, as Ambassador Tos sat across from T'Pol and Ambassador Thurston sat across from Commander Cutter. At the head of the table Trip was seated. The steward brought out a basket of freshly baked rolls and salad, as well as water for T'Pol and Tos, an ice tea for Thurston, and Pilsner glasses full of beer for Cutter and Trip. He served them.

"I hope your afternoon negotiations went better than your morning one," said Trip, as he reached for a roll.

Tos raised an eyebrow as Trip took the roll and started to eat it.

"Humans do not mind touching certain of their foods. As a matter of fact, they are quite tactile with some foods. Hot dogs and hamburgers are examples," T'Pol told him.

"I see," said Tos. "I have avoided most official state dinners. Soval usually handled them, as he has more of an empathy with humans."

Trip rolled his eyes at this comment. He finished his roll and then grabbed another one. _Do not overeat, Adun. It is not good for you. _

Trip looked at T'Pol then he smirked and took a bit from the piping hot fresh roll.

"Our negotiations were more fruitful in the afternoon session. We have an outline on several issues now," said Thurston.

"We hope to have a draft of treaty allowing for some sharing of intelligence and other items by the time we reach Vulcan," said Tos.

"This joint war game is a big step in the right direction between Vulcan and Starfleet working together," said Trip.

"It shows there is trust between us. The question is how much trust," said Tos.

"I hope that Commander T'Pol is a benefit during these negotiations," said Trip.

"She is satisfactory," said Tos.

"I find her a valuable addition," said Thurston.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Commander T'Pol will be at your disposal for the duration of this trip," said Trip trying to hide a smirk.

"Thank you, Captain," said Thurston.

_I believe that neuropressure and our sharing a bed are becoming a thing of the past, Charles. _

_You know you can't stay away from me for too long, darlin'. _

_I am Vulcan, Charles. I do not desire sexual relationship as much as a human does. _

Trip laughed drawing attention from everyone at the table.

"Is something humorous, Captain?" asked Tos.

"Yes, Captain, please share," said T'Pol.

"I was just thinking that it was a good thing you had Commander T'Pol mediating for you instead of me," said Trip.

"Really, Captain. I thought Starfleet captains were noted for the diplomatic skills," said Thurston.

"That was Captain Archer. He was a natural diplomat. I'm not as good at diplomacy as Jonathan Archer was and never will be," said Trip with great respect for his fallen friend and commander.

"I know that Captain Archer was considered a great diplomat. It's a shame he died," said Thurston.

"Captain Archer was a unique human being," said Tos.

Trip smiled at this. He knew that Tos didn't like Archer. Most of the Vulcans at the Vulcan Embassy didn't like Archer. Trip waved over to the steward, who walked up beside Trip.

"I'm done with my salad," said Trip. "What is dinner?"

"Pasta Primavera for those who don't meat and lasagna for those who do eat it," said the steward.

"I'll the lasagna and you can serve the meal once everyone is done with their salads," said Trip.

_You should eat your salad, Adun. It is much better for you than the lasagna. _

_I like lasagna. I don't like salad. It's for rabbits and Vulcans. _

_Vulcans and rabbits do not have the same eating habits. You should eat your salad more often. _

_You could try bribing me with neuropressure and your presence in my quarters to get me to eat salad, darlin'. _

_Are you teasing me, Charles? _

_Just trying to get you to change your mind about certain things, darlin'. I miss you and neuropressure. _

_As I miss you, Adun. _

"Captain Tucker, do you believe in Captain Archer's vision of a Coalition of Planets?" asked Tos.

Trip picked up his glass of beer and took a sip allowing himself to compose his thoughts then put it down.

"I completely support Archer's vision and hope to see it become more than just a coalition but like minded planets working together under some form of structure," said Trip.

Tos nodded his head slightly.

"I believe, Captain, that we should speak in private at some point," said Tos. "I have a message from Minister T'Pau for you. She wishes to speak to you once we reach Vulcan."

"Tomorrow morning in my Ready Room after breakfast, Ambassador," said Trip.

"That would suffice."

"I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with you meeting with Captain Tucker instead of a representative of EarthGov like myself. Minister T'Pau should be speaking to the appropriate individuals," said Ambassador Thurston.

"Madam Ambassador, the message I carry from Minister T'Pau is for Captain Tucker and Captain Tucker only," said Tos. "If the Captain wishes to share the message with you, it will be up to him. I am merely a messenger when it comes to the bidding of T'Pau."

"Captain, as an EarthGov representative and the highest authority here, I suggest have me there for this conversation," said Thurston.

Trip stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek and started to roll to around. He knew that his next move would be important not only for him but for Starfleet. A Starfleet captain has to be the master of his ship and not deferring authority to an EarthGov representative.

_K'diwa, be careful. Politics are a minefield. You are making a decision here with consequences beyond this situation. _

_I know, darlin', and I think I'm about to step on a mine because I'm going to place Starfleet above EarthGov. _

"Madam Ambassador, as a Starfleet captain on his own starship, I believe I am the highest authority here. You may register a complaint with both EarthGov and Starfleet, but I shall show T'Pau and Vulcan some respect here and receive this message on my own," said Trip.

"I would like a subspace communication made available to me," she said.

"After dinner I'll have Lieutenant Commander Sato take care of the matter herself. Is that satisfactory?" Trip asked in his command voice.

"Yes, Captain."

Cutter looked at Trip and nodded his support, while T'Pol and Tos remained still and silent. Thurston's face had a red shade of anger to it. Trip absentmindedly grabbed another roll and started nibbling on it. _I hope Starfleet Command appreciates that I just placed Starfleet on the same level as EarthGov for a Starfleet captain. _

STSTST

Section 31 working in secret with V'Shar had identified four Vulcan captains who were actually Romulan. They would be command four of the ships in the war game. If they decided to go hot with their weapons during the war game, they would be able to cause a great deal of death and damage unless some of the ships were prepared to counteract them. Malcolm sat in his Ready Room wondering how to handle the situation.

It was a potentially volatile situation. V'Shar had given the information to certain minister in the new government. T'Pau had decided to take a wait and see position. Her logic was that they had already removed the two Romulans that Malcolm had exposed in what could be called death by accident. One minister was in a hovercar crash and the other one disappeared in the Vulcan Forge while on retreat. The Vulcans were lucky that Romulus had low expectations when it came to Vulcan duplicity and deviousness. If they were to expose the four Vulcan captains then Romulus would know that their infiltration was exposed. T'Pau didn't want that yet. Instead she was counting on Malcolm to be prepared to deal with the Vulcan starships if they went rogue.

"I need Trip and the _Archer_ to be ready to act. The _Enterprise_ and the _Archer_ could handle four ships," he said to himself.

Now he ended to meet with Trip, or Trip and T'Pol, in secret and fill them in on the situation. Once Trip, though, knew the truth about the Romulans being an offshoot of the Vulcans, he needed to keep this information to himself. The relationship between Vulcan and Romulus was one that Section 31 had decided to keep along with the Vulcans. Earth had too much alien hatred brewing with Terra Prime to deal rationally with this relationship. Malcolm would need Trip to keep this secret also and T'Pol would help there.

Now he just needed to get them alone, which wasn't going to be easy considering the number of eyes that were going to be on them. His best bet would be to get Trip and T'Pol on the Enterprise and then cut off any security protocols so that their conversation would be private. It was at times like this that Malcolm was glad he understood all the security measures and systems of a starship and how to circumvent them. Some became captains of starships by being a pilot and some by being a tactical officer, and even one by being the best damned engineer in Starfleet.

STSTST

Trip sat at his des waiting for Tos. Thurston was waiting to hear back from EarthGov. He contacted Admiral Black to let him know about the situation with Tos and Thurston. If he was mistaken EarthGov and Starfleet were arguing at the moment. The final arbiter of this would be President Samuels, who Trip hoped saw the larger picture. Starfleet represented Earth more than diplomats in deep space.

His buzzer rang.

"Enter," he called out.

Tos entered his Ready Room. Without being told he walked over to a chair and sat down then stared solemnly at Trip. Trip allowed silence to cocoon them for a few minutes then he finally spoke up.

"You have a message for me," said Trip.

"Minister T'Pau instructed me that if you appeared open to Captain Archer's vision that I should start a dialogue with you that she will finish. Vulcan is aware that for security reasons and more a relationship being forged with many worlds is necessary. As the newest world to deep space travel, she believes that humanity is the best instrument to forge this relationship. Do you agree?" asked Tos.

"I think we are suited for not because we are the new kids on the block but because we are willing to listen to many different cultures. Yes, we make mistakes. But that doesn't stop us from sticking out neck out there and taking chances," said Trip.

"An interesting analysis, but moot for my purposes. I am here to judge your enthusiasm, which I take is strong," said Tos.

"Yes, Ambassador Tos, my enthusiasm for Captain Archer's vision is strong," said Trip.

"Minister T'Pau wants to meet with you and your mate for reasons she didn't inform me. Now that I can tell her of you enthusiasm for Archer's vision I believe she will be making it an important discussion point," said Tos.

"May I ask you a question, Ambassador?"

"You may."

"Is it generally known that I am mated to T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"No, it is known by few Vulcans. I was informed for a strategic reason. If Ambassador Thurston wishes to insert herself into the discussion with T'Pol, your Vulcan citizenship will be invoked," said Tos.

"T'Pau finds the coalition important enough that she is willing to expose my relationship with T'Pol," seethed Trip.

"Yes."

"I see," Trip said.

He didn't like the idea that his and T'Pol's relationship would have been used as a tool by T'Pau, but he was committed to Jonathan Archer's vision.

"Minister T'Pau wishes you to know that she believes that you are important to making Archer's vision become stronger and even greater than he intended. She hopes you are ready for this," said Tos.

"I'm willing to talk to her," said Trip.

"That is a start," said Tos.

He stood up, gave a nod of his head to trip then exited the Ready Room. Trip took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. This mission to Vulcan was getting more and more interesting.

"_Captain, I have a subspace communication from Admiral Black for you," _Hoshi's voice interrupted his thought.

Trip pressed the comm button on his desk.

"Route him into my Ready Room, Hoshi."

"_Aye, aye, sir_."

Trip turned on the viewscreen, which was located on his desk and waited for the image of Black to appear. Seconds later a stern faced Admiral Black appeared.

"Tucker, you are a pain in my ass," Black started.

"Good to see you, sir," said Trip with a straight face.

"You have lucked out again. President Samuels agrees that you should be allowed to deal with T'Pau without interference. He also is depending upon you and Starfleet to strengthen the coalition. Samuels, as does Fleet Admiral Federov, believes the coalition is necessary for us to deal with the Romulans and their current aggressions," said Black. "Someone will be contacting Ambassador Thurston about the situation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Vulcan is important. It has high technology and we have a past with them. We want them to be active members of the coalition but we aren't willing to bend over for them. Get them in line, Tucker," said Black.

"I am supposed to speak with Minister T'Pau when I arrive at Vulcan," said Trip. "I believe it is going to be a private meeting."

"Excellent. You're already accomplished more with this meeting than any of our diplomats. I know this T'Pau is supposed to be difficult. So far the only human being she has time for is Captain Reed because he carried the whatever of Surak," said Black.

"Katra. He carried the katra of Surak," said Trip.

"Good for you, Tucker, that you know that. As I said she isn't high on humanity. Don't piss her off. We need her on our side," said Black.

"Yes, sir. I will try not to piss her off," said Trip.

Black sighed and shook his head.

"I know that you and I have had our problems lately, but I trust you, Tucker. I know you can handle this. As a matter of fact I think you are the best candidate to handle it. Talk to T'Pau and do what you have to do with her then have a good war games. Impress the Vulcan with the Archer. Black out."

The screen went black and Trip continued to stare at it for a moment.

"I really wish you were here, Jon," he said to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Three

The _Enterprise_ managed to orbit Vulcan, beamed down all diplomats, and arrange for a meeting with T'Pau and Soval all within the first ten minutes of reaching Vulcan. With a sense of self satisfaction and calm, Charles sat in the command chair. Although his leg was still hurting, he had retired his cane and now was at least looked like he was walking normally. Of course, running was out of the question just yet.

"Captain, Captain Reed is hailing the _Enterprise_," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the view screen, Hoshi," said Trip.

The smiling face of Malcolm Reed appeared on the screen. Trip grinned back at him.

"Captain Reed," he said.

"Captain Tucker," replied Malcolm.

"So, I heard we have a war game to play with the Vulcans, Mal," said Trip.

Malcolm smiled the replied, "I want to invite you and Commander T'Pol to dinner and a chance to catch up on old times."

"What's chef making?" asked Trip.

"Mushroom risotto for T'Pol and barbecue ribs, cornbread, and collard greens along with pecan pie. He thought of you when he made out the menu," said Malcolm.

"It's a done deal. What time would you like us?" asked Trip.

"1800 hours," said Malcolm.

"We'll be there."

STSTST

Familiar faces and strangers greeted Trip and T'Pol as they were led by Lieutenant Commander Carras through the corridors of the _Enterprise_. Trip had forgotten how cramped the _Enterprise_ was compared to the _Archer_. Yes, the refit expanded the _Enterprise_, yet still the Archer was built for comfort in comparison to the _Enterprise_. They arrived at the Captain's Mess and Carras stopped at the door.

"This is where I take my leave," she said.

"You won't be joining us, Commander," said Trip.

"No, sir," she smiled. "I believe the Captain is looking forward to old _Enterprise _talk."

The XO nodded and then headed off. Trip and T'Pol entered the Mess. Malcolm was already seated at the head of the table. Against the port windows the food was laid out buffet style and there was no steward in sight. When they entered Malcolm stood then he pressed a red button on a square black box that was on the table.

"What's that, Mal?" asked Trip.

"A gift from Section 31," he answered. "No one can hear us or pick up what we are saying now. It's a jamming device."

"Is there a reason for such an extreme precaution, Captain?" asked T'Pol.

"I am afraid so, Commander," said Mal, as he offered his hand to Trip.

They shook hands. Malcolm looked at T'Pol and said: "As Surak said: the calm mind is the one that truly knows. The device calms my mind."

T'Pol lifted her right eyebrow and nodded.

"Now, we can eat and talk at the same time. I know Vulcans do not like to speak and eat, but there is a great deal to talk about."

"You're starting to scare me, Mal," said Trip.

"I'm afraid there is a great deal to be scared of, Trip. Now eat or the chef will have my head."

T'Pol walked over to the buffet and fixed herself plate of the risotto. She then watched with disdain as her Adun fixed himself a plate of ribs, collard greens, and cornbread. Mal fixed himself a plate then they sat down. A pitcher of cold water waited for T'Pol on the table, while a pitcher of beer waited for Trip and Malcolm.

"I know that you are aware of the relationship between Vulcan and Romulus," Malcolm started. "That relationship left the Romulans with a sense of inferiority which they have dealt with by declaring that someday the two peoples would be reunified. To the Romulans this means Romulus will invade Vulcan and show the Vulcan people to the proper path of war and emotion."

"This is a rather bleak path. Romulans have, for better or not, developed coping methods of their extreme and passionate emotions. Vulcans have not. To take that path now for Vulcans would lead to insanity, barbarity, and non-stop violence," said T'Pol.

"The Romulans believe that they can teach the Vulcans. It is a foolish dream. Vulcan could teach the Romulans how to deal with their emotions but the opposite is not true," said Malcolm.

"Okay, this is all fine and good," said Trip as he played with his food, "but you have set this up for more than a history lesson."

"Romulans have infiltrated Vulcan. They have managed over the years to send sleepers in Vulcan society and now these sleepers are at important levels. Two were on the High Council but that has been taken care of. Several of Vulcans best starship are in command of Romulans and crewed by them," said Malcolm.

"Does T'Pau know?" asked T'Pol.

"She's aware. You see the war game is a chance for the Romulans to cause an incidence which will cause a break between Vulcan and the Coalition. Imagine ships of peace taking part in a war game to show unity are destroyed," said Malcolm.

"Groups such as Terra Prime will gain respect and political power," said T'Pol.

"Now what would happen if Vulcan ships were destroyed by Starfleet ships? T'Pau can smooth things over and the Coalition can build on the tragedy. A potential chance to leave Vulcan vulnerable and without allies will be squashed and replaced with an offer to build a Starbase off of T'Khut, Vulcan's sister planet," smiled Malcolm.

"You asked me hear, Mal, to tell me that I have to be prepared to destroy Vulcan starships in the war game. Is that correct?" growled Trip.

He was growing sick of war and killing and now his best friend had called him into a situation where killing would be unavoidable. Mal looked understandingly at Trip and nodded yes.

"The _Enterprise_ and the frigates and NX ships being sent for the war games would have a tough job up against three fully armed and operational Vulcan D'Kyr Class starships," said Malcolm.

"But The Archer will make it more than fight, right?" said Trip.

"I'm sorry, Trip. It has to be done," said Malcolm.

Trip slumped back in his chair. He felt T'Pol's presence in his mind trying to calm him. She balanced his emotions and brought a sense of equilibrium to him. He looked over at her and smiled, as she stared at him with a look that he knew showed her love, though most would just think she was calm.

"Do you know the name of the Vulcan starships which are manned by Vulcans?" asked Trip.

"Yes."

"I need to tell my XO and others on my ship. I refuse to risk my crews' lives."

"I understand, Trip," said Malcolm.

"Dammit, Mal, this better work out and be worth it," said Trip.

"It will, Trip. It will."

STSTST

Knowing that Trip was upset, T'Pol entered the Captain's quarters for a session of neuropressure and intimacy. Trip was seated at his desk. He looked up and smiled at his Aduna. T'Pol began to disrobe.

"I thought we could start with some neuropressure," she said.

"And after that?" he asked.

"I believe sexual intercourse would be appropriate," she said.

"Darlin', do you have to be so clinical?" he asked.

"In Vulcan it is called guv-tvi-rivak," she said.

"Sounds like a casserole more than intimacy. Why can't you call it lovemaking?" he asked.

"Because that is an emotional description," she said.

"It's also what we do and feel," he countered.

"Charles, do you wish to have intercourse after neuropressure?" she asked.

"Yes, darlin', I wanna make love to you," he said.

"Then I suggest you accept what I call our intimacy and move on," she said.

Trip grinned. He couldn't argue with logic.

"I guess after neuropressure we can have some gov-tvi-reeevak," he said.

"Please, Charles, don't call it by its Vulcan name," said T'Pol.

"Good idea," he said then he stood up and started to disrobe.

Moving closer to T'Pol, he took her in his arms and kissed her. T'Pol reciprocated the kiss with as much intensity as he initiated it.

STSTST

The _Patton_, _St. Petersburg_, _Atlantis_, and _Endeavour_ arrived. Trip knew that Malcolm would handle the captains of the other starships. He had T'Pol were slated to have a meeting with T'Pau and Soval in her home. According to T'Pol they would transport down to her doorstep where her personal bodyguards would search them and then allow them into the house. Together they stepped up onto the transporter pads and then Trip nodded to the technician.

"Send us to the coordinates, crewman," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the crewman.

Soon the world around them began to come apart, atom by atom, and then his mind ceased functioning until finally his atoms began to reform and he was standing beside T'Pol in the front yards of T'Pau. With his head spinning, Trip steadied himself.

"Are you all right, Adun?" T'Pol asked him.

"Yeah, just don't like being transported," he said.

The two rather beefy Vulcan bodyguards approached Trip and T'Pol. One of them spoke.

"I need to check for weapons," he said.

"Go right ahead," said Trip.

The Vulcan scanned him with a handheld tricorder.

"You may enter," he said.

The guards stepped aside and allowed them to enter the abode of T'Pau. T'Pol rang the doorbell. Within moments Soval answered the door. He was in his Vulcan robes. Soval offered the Ta'al as a greeting then escorted them into the house and to T'Pau office. She was waiting for them in her official robes.

"Greetings, Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol," she said. "I take it you have spoken to Captain Reed."

Soval motioned them towards a sofa for them to sit. Trip and T'Pol sat down side by side, while Soval stayed standing and T'Pau sat behind her desk.

"Are we sure about these starships and their captains and crews?" asked Trip.

"We are positive, Captain," said Soval.

"Do you agree with the course of action?" asked T'Pau.

"The _Archer_ will be ready to defend and respond," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, there will be some who will ask for you to be punished after the war games. I will not allow it, but I will be asking for Starfleet to arrange for you to be secondment to the Vulcan fleet," she said.

"I'm Starfleet, ma'am, why do you want me?" he asked.

"It is simple, Captain Tucker, we need to rebuild our fleet and you will be an asset in doing so," said Soval.

"You see as a Vulcan citizen since you are married to a Vulcan, we will be able to enlist you and give you a rank," said T'Pau. "You will be made a captain and given the task to build a starship for us equal to the Archer."

"You think Starfleet and Earthgov will allow this?" asked Trip.

"You will have destroyed three Vulcan starships in a war game gone awry, Captain. Earthgov will acquiesce," T'Pau said.

"Once the Romulan plan to precipitate a strain in Vulcan and Coalition is foiled then we believe Romulus will begin plans to invade. I believe we will have a twelve month window in order to strengthen our defenses, solidify our relationship with the Coalition, and prepare a counter plan," said Soval.

"I see," said Trip.

His mind was twirling. He needed a reason not to say no.

"Will my Aduna and I be able to live together freely while we are staying on Vulcan?" he asked.

Soval looked at T'Pau with a raised eyebrow. It was well known that she had a prejudice against humans. Having to rely so much on them was tantamount to admitting that they were a worthy species. Now she needed to give this human the right to live equally among Vulcans, which included being with his mate.

"T'Pol, your mother's home has been inherited by you?" she asked.

"Yes, Madam Councilor," she said.

"I see that it is only logically that you and your mate live together in your home, and as a Vulcan citizen, you will have the same rights as all other Vulcan citizen," said T'Pau.

Soval looked at Trip. Trip was trying to suppress a smile. If all went well, he and T'Pol would finally be allowed to live freely and openly together. It might be worth living on Vulcan for a year or two just to be with his love without worries.

"I recommend Fleet Admiral Federov about this. If you talk to Captain Reed, I believe Section 31 can work out a back channel for you and the Fleet Admiral to talk," said Trip.

"And the reason I should do this is why, Captain?" asked T'Pau.

"Trust, High Councilor," said Trip. "If you are to ever be an influential member of the coalition and beyond then Vulcan and Earth need to trust each other."

Soval looked at T'Pau and nodded his approval. T'Pau took a few moments to consider what was discussed.

"I shall speak to Captain Reed," she said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Four

Hayes, Cutter, T'Pol, and Trip were in the situation room reviewing the ships and where they were lined up for the war games. Trip looked at the faces of Cutter and Hayes. Both men were engrossed in staring at the holo map.

"Highlight the Sh'Van, Tal'Min, and Vaaris," Trip said.

Hayes highlighted the three Vulcan ships.

"Colonel Hayes, Commander Cutter, I am about to tell you something that you can never share with anyone else," said Trip.

"What is it, sir?" asked Cutter.

"You know I trust you, sir."

Trip smiled at his two officers.

"Those three starships have Romulans captaining and crewing them. This war game is a setup," said Trip. "Those three ships are going to go hot during the war games and destroyed Starfleet vessels, but we are not going to allow it."

"Sir, how do we know about this?" asked Cutter.

"The Vulcans and Section 31," replied Trip.

Hayes whistled. Cutter nodded his head in the affirmative.

"What do you want to do?" asked Cutter.

"I want are tubes loaded, but cold, and our cannons on standby. The second one of those ships go hot then we go hot," said Trip.

"Who else knows?" asked Cutter.

"The _Enterprise_," said Trip.

Hayes smiled, "The Romulans don't have chance."

"This is going to be a FUBAR situation once this over, sir," said Cutter. "Do enough parties know about this to make sure you don't get into trouble?"

"I'll probably be grounded for a while, Cutter, but don't worry. I know who I want to be in charge of the _Archer_ while my wings are clipped," said Trip.

"You know I'm behind you no matter what," said Cutter.

"That goes for me, too," said Hayes.

Trip grinned. He knew he could trust his people and he wasn't wrong.

STSTST

The _Patton_, _St. Petersburg_, _Atlantis_, and _Endeavour _came up behind the _Enterprise_ then they formed a V formation with the Enterprise at apex. The _Archer_ stayed above the fray acting as a guardian angel waiting to come to the rescue when the real fighting broke out. All five of the Vulcan starships came into the war zone.

"Hayes, make sure we are ready to go hot with the weapons," Trip said.

"Yes, sir," said Hayes.

"Commander T'Pol, let's keep inactive sensor lock on those three special Vulcan starships. Go active every five minutes for thirty seconds," ordered Trip.

"Aye, Captain," said T'Pol.

"I'd like to act as a CAP for our starships, sir," said Cutter.

"I like it, Cutter. We'll fly CAP," said Trip. "Hoshi, monitor Vulcan comms. Let me know if you hear anything out of the usual."

"Do we have permission to listen to their comms, sir," she asked.

"We don't need permission. It's a war game."

STSTST

Malcolm acted as the leader of the Starfleet Attack Force. All ships listened to his orders, except the _Archer_ and Trip. He leaned forward in his command chair and looked at the oncoming Vulcan ships. It was his job to instigate the three Romulan run ones to fire.

"Comm, hail all Starfleet starships and put them on ship to ship," he ordered.

"Aye, sir."

"Tactical, make sure that weapons are ready to go hot," he said.

"Ships are on comm, sir."

"Attack Force, Alpha pattern," he ordered.

The four ships fell in line behind the _Enterprise_. The starships lined up. The _Archer_ remained the guardian angel for the rest of the Starfleet ships. The war game began. Malcolm maneuvered his fleet with skill and an understanding of Vulcan tactics. Even though their ships were superior to all ships but the _Archer_, the Vulcans were having trouble dominating the war game.

STSTSTST

"Sir," Hoshi spoke up. "I believe I just heard the Romulan word for attack."

"Hayes, make weapons hot and bring shields up to maximum. Hoshi, put me on shipwide," ordered Trip.

"You are on, sir."

"This is the Captain. Three of the ships in the war game are under Romulan control. We are going to be taking them on, so let's go to Battle Stations!"

He motioned for her to cut shipwide. T'Pol could feel the nervous energy run through her Adun. She sent him calm.

"Hayes, target the three Romulan ships. Helm lay in a course to put us between the Vulcan ships and the Starfleet ships and engage," ordered Trip.

STSTST

The Enterprise took particle cannon fire. Malcolm was ready for it, though, and had the shields up quickly, though not quickly enough to avoid all damage. The Three Romulan ships made a run at the _Enterprise_ but found the _Archer_ between them and their prey.

The noncombatant Vulcan ships were called off and told to return to Vulcan orbit. Malcolm called the Starfleet ships to back off, while the _Enterprise_ stayed to protect the _Archer_'s six. The unleashed all its impressive fire power on the three Vulcan ships. Torpedoes and cannon fire lashed the three ships, while the _Enterprise_ added their firepower to the attack.

The onslaught was unexpected and unplanned for. The Ships shields were failing, so the captain of the Tal'Min called for emergency warp. Two of the ships warped away but were followed by awaiting Vulcan ships. One of the Romulan run ships was destroyed. The Romulan plan to send a permanent rift between Earth and Vulcan was done. It had failed.

"Stand down," Trip ordered.

"Stand down," Cutter emphasized.

"Hoshi, get me the Vulcan High Council," Trip ordered.

He looked over at T'Pol, who nodded her approval.

On the view screen came the youthful, though imperious, face of T'Pau. She waited for Trip to speak.

"Councilor T'Pau until this matter is cleared I offer remand myself to Vulcan security," said Trip.

"Due to our relationship with Earth and the Vulcan People's wish to foster fellowship between our people, I accept your gesture. Prepare to beam yourself and your science officer, who is Vulcan and will act as your spokesperson, the coordinates that Vulcan Security sends to your ship," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said then made the cut the connection gesture to Hoshi.

She cut the connection. Cutter looked about to have a fit, but Trip raised his hand. He had orders to give.

"Cutter, you can't have a fit right now. You're captain of the _Archer_," he said.

"Captain. I'm your XO," he said.

"No, you are captain of this ship for now. I recommend you promote Colonel Hayes to XO. Let Starfleet Command figure out the regs," said Trip.

T'Pol joined Trip by his side.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone and, Jack, listen to Malcolm. He knows what he is doing," said Trip.

He looked at T'Pol then said, "Shall we go, darlin'?"

"Yes, Captain."

STSTST

The coordinates were to T'Les home, who left permission for T'Pol to use the home as a temporary prison for Captain Tucker. Several guards were left outside of the home, as the Vulcan Information Bureau began to disseminate to the public what actually happened. The Vulcan High Council made contact with UE and Starfleet Command. It was time to take advantage to their window of opportunity. All Trip and T'Pol could do was wait, though.

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to the gravity here," he said.

They lay in her bed. The master bedroom still belonged to T'Les, so they made her bedroom into their own.

"The Earth Compound has gravity compensators allow for Earth gravity. We can have certain rooms here supplied with the compensators," said T'Pol.

"Which rooms?" he asked.

"The office, our bedroom, and one other room," said T'Pol.

"You can pick, darlin'," he said.

Trip was liking the idea of being grounded and working as an engineer to assist the Vulcans and Starfleet to get ready for a war with Romulan. He thought this would happen on Earth, but Vulcan would work for now.

"The Dining room," she said. "Also I have to readjust the air circulator to a temperature better suited for Humans."

"I would get stranded on a hot planet with heavy gravity," smiled Trip. "At least I have you."

She saw that even lying in their bed he was starting to sweat. The years of serving for Starfleet had made her used to Human temperature. It would be better that he was comfortable than her. She could always warm herself beside him.

"We see T'Pau tomorrow," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Let's hope my time imprisoned is over," said Trip.

"It will either be over or it won't," said T'Pol.

"Okay, I'll hope," he said then kissed her.

"Sleep, Adun, and we shall face tomorrow together."

STSTST

The entered the smaller council chamber where T'Pau, Soval, and Ston awaited them. They were seated in their council seats. Trip was surprised to see Malcolm was there standing in front of them. He smiled when he saw Trip. They joined Malcolm.

"Our negotiations are done," said Soval. "The UE and Starfleet Command have agreed to a treaty, which the Andorians and Tellerites are willing to sign onto, also."

"You are the reason for their willingness to sign onto the treaty," said Ston.

"A Starbase is going to be built in Vulcan space. It will be the base for the newly formed Third Fleet, a mix of Starfleet, Vulcan, and Andorian starships under the command of Captain Malcolm Reed," said Soval. "We will be a true Coalition of Planets."

Trip looked over at Malcolm and nodded his approval. Malcolm grinned.

"You were the added benefit, Captain Tucker, or should I say Commodore Tucker," said T'Pau. "You have been promoted and placed in charge of a joint Vulcan, Earth, Andorian, and Tellerite endeavor. T'Khut will become the home of shipyard where ships will be designed for all four fleets. These ships will have the best shields, weapons, and warp drive that our scientists and engineers can come up with and you will be in charge of the operation."

"Commander T'Pol will be your executive officer," said Ston, "and as your Adun, she gives you citizenship to Vulcan, which will be kept private for now. You will have free access to Vulcan and its facilities. T'Pol has requested some adjustments to T'Les' home for her comfort. An architectural engineer will be arriving at your home tomorrow to discuss the changes."

"Starfleet asks one thing of you, Commodore Tucker, build those ships quickly," said Soval.

"So Commodore Tucker, it appears that you will be on Vulcan for some time to come. I heard that you believe that the warp engines are capable of warp 7.5 or better," said T'Pau.

"I think with some adjustments warp 7.5 to 7.8 can be the max speed on these engines," said Trip.

"Commodore Tucker, when do you feel a warp 8 engine will be ready?" asked Soval.

"We need a better intermix formula to begin with and plasma flow," said Trip. "I'd say a warp 8 engine would take 18 to 24 months."

"We recommend you make that a priority," said Ston. "The Romulans warp engines will more than likely be warp 7 capable within the next 8 months. They have certain advantages in cloaking and cannons. Having the advantage in speed give us a benefit in battle."

"It will be a priority," said Trip. "Will any Starfleet engineers be transferred here?"

"Admiral Jefferies has asked for a list from you on who you wish to be part of this endeavor," said Soval.

"I'll make one up for him," said Trip.

T'Pau stood up, so the other two Vulcans did, also.

"Trouble has been averted for now and our relationship with Earth improved," said T'Pau. "War in the region of space in inevitable, Commodore Tucker. How well you do your duty will be the difference between success and invasion for Vulcan. Many appear to admire your talent and trust that you can deliver what is being asked of you. Let us hope their insights into you and your ability are well founded."

She offered him the Ta'al. He returned her Ta'al with one of his own. She left with Soval and Ston following her. Once they were gone Malcolm turned and gave T'Pol an unexpected hug. He released her after a few seconds then offered Trip his hand to shake.

"It looks like we have some work ahead of us, Malcolm," said Trip shaking his hand.

"I have a Starbase to help get built and a fleet to command," smiled Malcolm.

"And my job is ships and more ships," said Trip.

"And you have T'Pol," Malcolm said and clapped Trip on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Mal," said Trip.

Trip turned and looked at his Adun 'a. They would be able to live somewhat openly on Vulcan. T'Les was now assigned to Earth. They would have time and intimacy, but the winds of war were spreading. He had months to add ships to the Vulcan, Earth, Andoria, and Tellerite fleets. War, bloody war, was almost upon them. Trip was sure that the Coalition of Planets would prevail just as long as they had the ships to fight and those willing to man them.

"Adun, you are pensive," T'Pol said.

"We have a lot of work to do," he said.

"I agree, which is why I thought we would begin regular sessions of neuropressure starting this evening. As your XO, I must look after your health," she said.

Trip smiled, "I love you, darlin'."

"And I you, Adun."

"Come on you two. My chef has prepared us a meal. We have a lot to talk about," said Malcolm. "To begin we have to celebrate your promotion to commodore. Captain Cutter and his XO Colonel Hayes are probably waiting for us."

"Damn it, I hate the title commodore," said Trip.

"I wouldn't worry, mate. At the rate you're going, you'll be an admiral in twelve months," laughed Malcolm.

"Not funny, Malcolm," said Trip.

"Captain Reed does have a valid insight there, Commodore Tucker," said T'Pol.

"Not you, too, darlin'," said Trip.

"I am only a commander, Commodore," she said with her straight face.

_I'm your husband and that's all that counts. _

_I agree, Adun. _

So begins the Romulan War.


End file.
